Sleeping Beauty
by Angeline Victoria Schmid
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, en un país muy lejano vivían un rey y una reina cuyo mayor deseo era tener un hijo. Cuando éste nació, una terrible maldición cayó sobre él: el pequeño, al cumplir 16 años, antes de la puesta de sol de ese mismo día, se pincharía el dedo con el huso de una rueca y caería en un sueño profundo hasta que lo despertara el primer beso de amor.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** _Sleeping Beauty _pertenece a la compañía Disney y _One Piece_ y sus personajes a Eiichiro Oda.

**N/A: **Tenía muchas ganas de escribir éste fic. La Bella Durmiente es mi cuento favorito de Disney, de pequeña tenía la cinta de VHS y no dejaba de verla una y otra vez. En este fic, veréis que por una vez, el menor es Law, ésto es porque no puedo imaginármelo haciendo el otro papel en este fic. **No hay spoilers**.

* * *

><p>Hace mucho tiempo, en un país muy lejano, vivía un rey con su hermosa reina. Durante muchos años, anhelaron tener un hijo, pero su deseo no les era concedido. Al fin, pero, su afán se vio cumplido con el nacimiento de un precioso niño de cabellos negros como una noche sin luna y ojos grises y brillantes como el acero de las mejores espadas, al que pusieron de nombre, Law. Su nacimiento fue motivo de celebración en todo el reino y fue proclamado un gran día de fiesta para que todos, nobles y plebeyos pudieran rendir pleitesía al pequeño príncipe.<p>

En ese día tan feliz para el Rey y la Reina, toda la corte se reunió para conocer al Príncipe y mostrarle su gran lealtad con sus regalos. Todos lo adoraban y le deseaban dicha, salud, riqueza y un matrimonio con una princesa bellísima de un país vecino, que no sólo le otorgara felicidad a él, sino también paz y una buena alianza para el reino. Fuera, los plebeyos que no habían conseguido entrar coreaban felices el nombre del pequeño, tristes por no poderlo ver de cerca, pero alegrándose por los reyes, pues eran unos reyes buenos que les habían traído paz y los habían sacado de la miseria.

Ese día, el Rey Doflamingo y su reina dieron también la bienvenida a un amigo de toda la vida, el rey de un país vecino que venía acompañado de su único hijo, unos años mayor que el recién nacido, pues las noticias por carta viajaban despacio, y la misiva había sido enviada antes de conocer el sexo del bebé. Habían planeado que, si el bebé era una niña, se casaría con el joven príncipe y, así, unirían los reinos que habían estado aliados durante 800 años en uno sólo para toda la eternidad.

- Su Real Majestad, el Rey Caesar y su Alteza, el Príncipe Kid. – Anunció el pregonero.

Enseguida, ambos monarcas se dieron un abrazo. Estaban contentos de verse, pero algo apenados porque los reinos que habían soñado en unir mediante santo matrimonio no podrían hacerlo todavía. Quizás la reina lograra tener otro bebé. Una niña. Quizás en la próxima generación… Quizás.

Entonces, el Príncipe Kid se acercó a la cuna donde descansaba el pequeño Law con su regalo, y le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza, pues esperaba ver a su futura esposa, una frágil niña con la que creía que iba a comprometerse. Miró un momento a la reina, pidiéndole sin palabras que por favor no le hicieran casarse con un niño.

Pronto, las trompetas volvieron a sonar, y es que una nueva llegada irrumpía en el palacio. La música empezó a sonar, pero nadie sabía de dónde venía: las hadas habían llegado. Y así lo anunció, de nuevo, el mismo pregonero:

- Sus honorables excelencias, las tres ilustres hadas: la buena hada Monet, la buena hada Sugar, y la buena hada Baby 5 -.

Revoloteando, las tres hadas se acercaron a la cuna sin que la música que les acompañaba y que sin duda salía de sus varitas dejara de sonar. Tan pronto como vieron al bebé, se derritieron ante lo adorable que era con sus cabellos rodeándole la cara y succionando el chupete.

- Vuestras majestades. – Saludaron las tres al unísono.

- Cada una de nosotras dotará al bebé con un raro don, que en suma, serán tres. – Empezó a explicar Monet, la que parecía más mayor y sabia, y dicho eso se acercó a la cuna y apuntó la varita hacia el moreno:- Pequeño príncipe, mi don especial para ti será la inteligencia.

- En fin, príncipe Law – Siguió Sugar -. Mi don para ti será el de la palabra. Todos con los que hables te amarán.

- Dulce príncipe – Fue a finalizar Baby 5 -. Mi don para ti será…

Pero no pudo decirlo, pues una gran ventisca se coló por las puertas del palacio interrumpiéndola. Y entre rayos y truenos, entró la última hada. La más malévola, la que nadie deseaba que estuviera allí, la que no había sido invitada, la que tenía aspecto masculino: Moria, acompañado de su fiel sirviente, Perona, conocida como la Chica Fantasma.

- Vaya – Empezó a decir con un falso tono de afectación -. Sí que es esta una reunión brillante, Rey Doflamingo: la realeza, la nobleza, la plebe, y… ¡Que singular! Hasta la gentuza. Realmente me sentí apenada al no recibir invitación…

- Es que no te queríamos aquí. – Se le escapó a Sugar, luchando por liberarse del agarre de las otras dos.

- ¡¿Qué no me…?! – Exclamó enfadada, abriendo mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, pero enseguida recuperó su amable pero falsa sonrisa -. Oh, Dios… Que situación más vergonzosa… Esperaba que todo se debiera a un descuido, pero en tal caso será mejor que me vaya.

- ¿N-No os sentís ofendida excelencia? – Preguntó la reina en tono dubitativo cuando la malvada hada se hubo girado para marcharse.

- ¿Yo? ¿Porqué Vuestra Majestad? – Volvió a girarse para mirarla a la cara –. Y para demostraros mi buena voluntad, yo también concederé un don a vuestro hijo.

Las tres hadas restantes se arremolinaron alrededor de la cuna, sin duda no queriendo permitir que ni Moria ni la pelirrosa se acercaran al bebé.

- Oíd bien todos vosotros – Empezó -. El príncipe sí crecerá dotado de gran inteligencia y don de palabra, podrá ser amado por cuantos lo conozcan… Pero, al cumplir los 16 años, antes de que el Sol se ponga, se pinchará el dedo con el huso de una rueca… ¡Y morirá!

- ¡Oh no! – Gritó la reina mientras abrazaba a su preciado bebé.

- ¡Detened a ese hechicero! – Ordenó el Rey Doflamingo mientras Moria se reía.

- ¡Atrás tontos! – Respondió éste, y desapareció por dónde había venido, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

- No desesperéis majestades. – Les pidió Monet -. Baby 5 aún no ha concedido su don para el príncipe.

- ¿Entonces podrá deshacer ese horrible maleficio? – Preguntó el rey esperanzado.

- Ay no, señor… - Se lamentó Baby 5, triste por no poder ayudar tanto como quería.

- Los poderes de Moria son fuertes. – Explicó Monet.

- Pero puede ayudar un poco. – Añadió Sugar.

- Dulce príncipe – Empezó con un tono totalmente diferente, esforzándose para ayudar al máximo a aquel pobre bebé que tanto la necesitaba en ese momento -. Si por ese desdichado hechizo te ha de herir el huso de una rueca, que haya un rayo de esperanza en el don que te concedo. No la muerte, sólo en un profundo sueño la fatal profecía se cumplirá, y de ese sueño hechicero despertarás al calor del primer beso de amor.

Pero el Rey Doflamingo, temeroso no obstante por la vida de su hijo, decretó que todas las ruecas de hilar que hubiera en el reino fuesen quemadas ese mismo día. Y la real orden se cumplió. Nada más que cenizas quedaron en el patio del palacio cuando la pira fue apagada, el fuego habiendo consumido todo cuanto tocó, sin dejar rastro de madera, hilo o cualquier cosa relacionada con lo que las ruecas habían sido minutos antes.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿os ha gustado? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Reviews? :D<p> 


	2. Capítulo 1: Los hombres con las mujeres

**N/A: **El fic se sucede en el medievo, igual que la película de Disney, que no os sorprenda ver cosas muy retrógradas.

Eso sí, tengo que reconocer que este capítulo me ha costado horrores escribirlo, y realmente no sé porqué.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Los hombres con las mujeres y las mujeres con los hombres<strong>

Las hadas, que habían observado como la pira incendiaria quemaba todas las ruecas del reino, no estaban tranquilas. No conociendo los poderes de Moria. No sabiendo que el hecho de dejar el reino sin poder tejer no era la solución. Moria encontraría la manera, y no estaban dispuestas a permitírselo.

- Seguidme, no es bueno que hablemos aquí. – Dijo Monet, y encogió lo suficiente como para esconderse en un armario cerrado con llave, entrando por la cerradura.

- ¿En qué estás pensando? – Le preguntó Sugar.

- Las tres sabemos que esto no será suficiente. – Respondió con pesar.

- Tenemos que alejarlo de Moria como sea. – Dijo enseguida Baby 5 -. El reino nos necesita para salvar al bebé.

- Es cierto… - Confirmó Sugar.

- ¡Oh, ya sé! – Exclamó Monet con expresión feliz a la par que sorprendida, como si hubiera tenido la mejor de las ideas posibles –. Lo convertiremos en un rosal, así seguro que no podrá encontrarlo.

- ¡Es una gran idea! – Contestó Baby 5.

- Por supuesto, ¡un rosal no puede pincharse un dedo! ¡No tiene! – Respondió Monet explicando lo evidente.

- Claro, genial idea. – Dijo Sugar, pero su voz no decía lo mismo -. Hasta que Moria provoque una nevada.

- Sí, sí, por supuesto… - Respondió Monet contenta, hasta que se dio cuenta de su error.

- Oh… - Fue lo único que pudo decir Baby 5 -. Moria no sabe nada sobre el amor, la bondad ni la caridad, ni de la satisfacción de ayudar a otros y hacerles un bien, deberíamos aprovecharnos de ello.

- ¡Es cierto! A los reyes no les va a gustar, pero es la única solución… Law debería ser criado por tres campesinas en medio del bosque, como si fuera un plebeyo. Como un niño huérfano. – Explicó Monet.

- ¿Y quién lo cuidará? – Preguntó Sugar con expresión aburrida.

- Daos la vuelta. – Ordenó Monet, y con un movimiento de varita, las convirtió en campesinas.

- Oh, ¿y cómo lo haremos? – Preguntó Sugar -. Bueno, menos mal que tenemos nuestras varitas…

- ¡No! ¡Nada de varitas! – Replicó Monet -. Si los humanos pueden hacerlo, nosotras también. Dádmelas, las guardaré.

- Oh, ¿le daremos el biberón y lo vestiremos? ¿Le leeremos para que se duerma en su cunita? – Baby 5 se estaba emocionando, contenta de sentirse necesitada -. Pero, ¿quién le enseñará a usar la espada?

- Bueno, ya veremos qué hacemos con eso. Un príncipe tiene un ejército, y un plebeyo raramente sabe usar una espada… - Comentó Monet distraídamente mientras hacía desaparecer las alas que tenían en la espalda, convirtiéndose así en tres simples mujeres mortales.

Y así, el rey y la reina vieron con profunda pena como su más preciado tesoro desaparecía en las tinieblas de la noche.

* * *

><p>No era un bebé muy alegre, pero aun así de vez en cuando se reía. Era curioso, cosas que se suponía que deberían hacerlo llorar, a él le hacían reír.<p>

Las hadas temían la hora de cambiarle el trapo que hacía de pañal, pues siempre que se lo cambiaban les meaba las manos, lo cual al crío le parecía muy gracioso y divertido. ¿Acaso se aguantaba para mear llegado el momento?

También estaba el problema de la leche. No tenían vacas y, obviamente, tampoco tenían leche materna, de modo que tenían que alimentarlo con leche de cabra. Leche que el niño escupía cada vez que probaba. Al final, pero, conseguían que tomara al menos un poco, cuando estaba especialmente hambriento, y en cuanto pudieron, cambiaron la leche por las papillas. Les fue algo mejor con las papillas.

No resultó ser un niño muy hablador, así que tardó un poco en aprender todas las palabras. Conocía los nombres de todo aquello que lo rodeaba, pero había muchas palabras que nunca había utilizado y que, la primera vez que se le mencionaron, lo dejaron sin saber qué decir.

- ¿Qué es nodachi? – Preguntó el día en que oyó a Monet diciendo que tarde o temprano debería aprender a usar una.

- Es una espada bastante larga. – Respondió la peliazul llevándose un par de uvas a la boca.

- Oh, necesita una explicación mejor que esa. – Dijo Baby 5 cuando vio la mirada perdida del moreno -. Una espada es lo que los hombres llevan en el cinto para luchar. Es como un cuchillo largo que sirve para defenderse. Cuando seas un poco más mayor intentaremos conseguirte una.

No hizo ninguna otra pregunta, su imaginación satisfecha al imaginar un cuchillo largo que podría utilizar para defender su hogar de los bandidos y ladrones que seguro que no sólo habitaban las historias que sus tías le contaban. Ya tenía 5 años, ¿Cuándo sería lo bastante mayor para que le dieran una? Y más importante aún, ¿con quién practicaría? Que él supiera, no había ningún niño ni ningún otro hombre que viviera cerca y, si las espadas las portaban los hombres, ¿cómo iban a enseñarle sus tías a usarla?

- Me gustaría conocer a otros niños. – Dijo repentinamente un día.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Monet, el nerviosismo asaltando su voz -. ¿No estás bien con nosotras?

- Sí… - A pesar de estar seguro de sus palabras, no sabía muy bien como decir lo que quería -. Pero no he visto nunca a ningún otro niño. Sólo os conozco a vosotras.

- Lo siento mucho, Law. – Respondió la morena corriendo a darle un abrazo, su voz rompiéndose mientras hablaba, mirando a Monet de soslayo, esperando que le diera permiso para ver a los hijos de otros campesinos cercanos.

- Está bien. – Aceptó la peliverde con un suspiro, rindiéndose -. El hombre que nos vende la ternera tiene un hijo sólo un año menor que tú. Puede que esté interesado en que practiquéis juntos con la espada… Coge una rama larga. Y que te acompañen Sugar o Baby 5.

- ¡Yo lo acompañaré! – Exclamó Baby 5, contenta de ser necesaria, cortando a la peliazul, que había abierto la boca para hablar.

Y así fue como los dos salieron de la casa y fueron lo más lejos que el menor había estado nunca. Estaba cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para que ir a pie fuera cansado. Aun así, tuvieron que caminar, ellos no tenían un caballo o una mula que pudiera llevarlos. Una vez hubieron llegado, el hombre no les puso pegas: los chicos entrenarían juntos usando ramas en lugar de espadas, pero, siendo él el propietario de un burro, sería su hijo el que se desplazaría hasta la casa en la que el falso plebeyo vivía con sus falsas tías creyéndose huérfano.

* * *

><p>A Eustass Kid hacía mucho tiempo que le recordaban que debía casarse con una mujer atractiva que le diera hijos fuertes y sanos, y un heredero lo más pronto posible. Tenía ya 16 años y su padre no dejaba de buscarle nobles que estuvieran a su altura y que cumplieran con los requisitos, pero él siempre encontraba el modo de rechazarlas.<p>

Era consciente de que en la corte se empezaba a cuchichear, no sólo por sus constantes rechazos a las candidatas que el Rey le proponía, sino porque era extraño que, a su edad, aún no hubiera intentado llevarse a ninguna plebeya a la cama. Era muy atractivo, de modo que ninguna le habría puesto pegas, con cuatro palabras amables habrían creído que las amaba y lo hubieran seguido hasta sus aposentos sin rechistar.

Y allí estaba ahora, con una chica que había sacado de las cocinas por recomendación de su amigo Killer, intentando perder la virginidad. Por lo que le había dicho, la chica tenía experiencia y sabría qué hacer para que le gustara, más teniendo en cuenta que tenía más iniciativa de lo habitual, lo cual había supuesto que sería del agrado de Kid.

La chica intentó torturarlo quitándose el vestido con lentitud, pero él ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención. No era que estuviera preocupado por algo, simplemente había dejado que su mente vagara por el castillo, lejos de la habitación y de la chica. La miró un momento cuando oyó el sonido sordo del vestido cayendo al suelo. Era cierto que tenía lo que los hombres solían considerar un buen cuerpo: era delgada y tenía curvas; pero a él no le interesaba en absoluto. Le dio un pequeño empujoncito y él, al notar que la butaca chocaba contra sus rodillas, se sentó. Entonces ella se arrodilló y fue gateando hacia él. Supuso que se estaba moviendo sensualmente, pero lo cierto era que no sabía muy bien lo que se suponía que debía parecerle sensual. Cuando llegó a su altura, se llevó la sorpresa: fue a desabrocharle el pantalón, pero cuando lo hizo, vio que el miembro del pelirrojo seguía totalmente fláccido.

- Márchate. – Le espetó, los labios unidos en una fina línea y la vergüenza escrita en la cara.

La chica se vistió rápidamente y huyó, probablemente directa a las cocinas. Al pelirrojo no le importaba donde fuera, tampoco le molestaba especialmente tener la seguridad de que, fuera a donde fuera, la joven empezaría a hablar de lo ocurrido. Los rumores le daban absolutamente igual, de todos modos, sabía que era la comidilla del reino por ese asunto desde hacía mucho. Lo que sí le irritaba era pensar en lo pesado que se pondría su padre. No era como si fuera a escucharlo, evidentemente, pero esa voz le molestaba, y sabía que lo perseguiría durante días, quizá semanas, buscando una explicación. ¿Le bastaría con que le dijera que la chica era menos de lo que esperaba? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que lo que en realidad le gustaba eran los hombres? Una vez se lo había insinuado, y la conversación no había terminado muy bien:

_- Papá, ¿qué pasaría si en la corte a alguien le gustaran los hombres? – Preguntó. Le había costado mucho formular esa pregunta, pero al final la hizo._

_- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? No pasaría nada, a las mujeres deben gustarle los hombres, es normal. – Respondió el Rey._

_- No, no… - Contestó el pelirrojo, arrastrando las palabras por el peso de la que sabía que era su responsabilidad y su deber -. Me refiero a si a un hombre le gustara otro hombre…_

_- Shurorororo. – Las risas de su padre resonaron por la estancia -. Eso es imposible, hijo, sólo a un degenerado podría gustarle otro hombre… Los hombres con las mujeres y las mujeres con los hombres, es así como funciona._

_- Ya veo… - Respondió el joven príncipe, no muy convencido._

_- Shurorororo, no te preocupes. – Le dijo el mayor en tono tranquilizador -. No vas a gustarle a ningún hombre._

Resultaba evidente que su padre no había entendido nada, creyendo que lo que preocupaba al príncipe era gustarle a otro hombre, no que fuera él mismo al que le gustaran los hombres en lugar de las mujeres.

* * *

><p>No creía que fuera cuestión de fuerza, ni tampoco de que el otro chico fuera un año menor que él. La diferencia entre un chico de 13 años y otro de 14 no podía ser tan grande, ¿o sí? Después de todo, habían empezado a entrenar a la vez. Ninguno de los dos había utilizado nunca una espada improvisada en forma de rama. Aunque el moreno había querido blandir el cuchillo alguna vez, no le cabía en la cabeza que el otro nunca lo hubiera intentado, así que llegó a la conclusión de que él era mejor.<p>

Como siempre que habían estado entrenando, una vez que el otro chico se hubo marchado, se dispuso a darse un baño en el río. Suspiró. Sabía que el agua estaría fría, siempre lo estaba. No importaba la estación del año, el agua del río salía de la roca, lejos del calor del sol, y se movía, de modo que no tenía tiempo a calentarse antes de llegar al lugar dónde Law sabía que era mejor bañarse.

El día era agradable, de modo que al menos no empezaría a temblar antes de meterse en el agua. Se desnudó sin prisas, por muy sudado que estuviera, no le apetecía meterse en el agua prácticamente helada y, cuando hubo terminado, tocó la superficie del río con la punta del pie. Ese breve contacto le mandó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo: helada, tal y como esperaba. Cerró los ojos un momento y, sin molestarse en abrirlos de nuevo, metió un pie en el agua, apoyándolo con cuidado dónde sabía que encontraría una piedra plana. Aun así debía ser cuidadoso, pues nunca podía estar completamente seguro de que la corriente no habría arrastrado las diferentes piedras y rocas que él solía utilizar como puntos de apoyo. Un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió la espina por completo, pero a pesar de la tentación de salir del agua, metió el otro pie en el río.

Sólo entonces se decidió a dejar la rama junto a la orilla, lo suficientemente cerca como para recuperarla si, por una vez, le era necesaria. Dio un par de pasos hacia dentro, vigilando bien dónde ponía los pies, parando repentinamente cuando sintió un pececito rozándole la pierna, no quería pisarlo.

Suspiró pensando en lo inevitable, ahora tendría que sentarse sobre las rocas del fondo y el frío lo inundaría por completo. Inspiró hondo unas cuantas veces, apretó los dientes y se dejó caer rápidamente hacia el fondo, el agua llegándole hasta medio pecho y provocándole ligeros temblores. Sacó los brazos y se miró ambos antebrazos durante unos segundos, ya tenía la piel de gallina.

Lo peor ya había pasado y, sin esperar a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la temperatura del agua, metió la cabeza. La sacó enseguida, frotándose los ojos para sacar el agua que había conseguido entrar. La distracción y los ojos cerrados no evitó, pero, que oyera un crujido detrás suyo, y rápidamente su brazo derecho fue hacia atrás para recuperar su rama.

No tenía miedo, se sentía preparado para luchar, pero tampoco había esperado que la necesidad de defenderse fuera algo real.

Se quedó quieto, la cabeza apenas girada hacia el lugar del que provenía el ruido, en silencio, expectante. ¿Qué había sido? ¿Un bandido? ¿Un ladrón? ¿Un animal?

Abrió mucho los ojos, lo último que esperaba ver era…

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado? ¿Si? ¿No? Dejadme algún review, por favor.<p> 


	3. Capítulo 2: El chico con el cabello de

**N/A: **Sé que ha tardado, pero por fin está aquí. Me ha gustado mucho escribir este capítulo espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: El chico con el cabello de fuego<strong>

Las reuniones a las que tenía que ir obligatoriamente una vez al año con su padre eran terriblemente aburridas, por lo que el joven príncipe siempre estaba pendiente de la primera ocasión para escapar del palacio.

No le gustaba demasiado pasear por aquel reino, pero era mejor que estar sentado junto a su padre, escuchando todos los consejos y las decisiones que tomaban acerca de su alianza. Al parecer, los reyes de ese reino no habían conseguido que la reina volviera a quedar embarazada, y por lo tanto la posibilidad de que en ese reino hubiera una princesa seguían siendo nulas. Mejor.

El bosque no era divertido, y no había más que plebeyos viviendo la vida como podían. A veces los envidiaba, sin más preocupaciones a parte de qué comerían al día siguiente. Otras veces se daba cuenta de que no les preocupaba qué cenarían esa noche, sino el hecho de si podrían comer o no, si un ladrón los asaltaría durante la noche, si violarían a sus hijas y quien les protegería en caso de necesidad. No tenían sus obligaciones, pero tampoco sus comodidades.

Prácticamente sin darse cuenta, acabó siguiendo el sonido de un río. Casi se podría decir que era su caballo blanco el que lo había seguido, pero la cuestión era que el príncipe había llegado a un arroyo en el que un joven se estaba bañando totalmente ajeno al hecho de que iba a convertirse en la víctima del aburrimiento del pelirrojo.

No se molestó en ocultarse o caminar con sigilo una vez hubo desmontado, de modo que no fue extraño que pisara una raíz que salía de uno de los árboles. El moreno se giró enseguida, no del todo pero si lo suficiente como para poder verlo y coger bien la rama que había junto a la orilla. ¿De verdad pensaba defenderse con eso? Su risa de psicópata resonó por todo el bosque gracias al eco que los rodeaba, especialmente cuando se acercó y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, el moreno pensaba utilizar la rama para luchar.

El chico se levantó, el agua apenas cubriéndole por encima de la cintura y envainando la rama como había aprendido a lo largo de esos últimos años. Era consciente de que estaba en una posición débil, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado por el hecho de que ese hombre tan bien vestido lo estuviera viendo en mitad de su baño. De todos modos, el mayor no llevaba espada, así que no sería tan difícil…

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? – Preguntó el príncipe cuando consiguió callar su risa, sacándose un cuchillo corto del cinto.

Law abrió mucho los ojos, era la primera vez que veía ese tipo de cuchillo, y la rama le resbaló de la mano, cayendo junto a la orilla otra vez. Fue a recogerla, pero el pie del noble se lo impidió, rompiéndola por la mitad. El menor lo miró, sólo era un plebeyo, y aunque nunca hubiera visto a un noble y no sabía cual era la posición ni el título nobiliario del pelirrojo, no era tan tonto como para pensar que estaba hablando con otro plebeyo. Según las normas sociales, debía arrodillarse, disculparse por intentar atacar al mayor y esperar que éste decidiera perdonarle la vida, con suerte no sería alguien tan importante como para que le cortaran la mano.

Ahora que lo veía de pie y tan de cerca, se daba cuenta de que no era sólo un chico mono y ya está. No estaba mal. A pesar de que parecía muy joven, su cuerpo se veía fuerte, y Kid podía estar seguro de que, como mucho en un par de años, ese cuerpo sería la envidia y el deseo de muchos, y seguro que las plebeyas que pudieran verlo estarían locas por él, pidiéndoles a sus padres que por favor las casaran con él. Y la cara… Ahora sólo tenía cuatro pelos en la barbilla y las mejillas, pero en un par de años sería bastante atractivo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le preguntó al final.

- No te lo puedo decir. – Respondió el menor con una mirada desafiante.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, perplejo.

- Porque eres… - Desvió un poco la mirada, abochornado.

- ¿Soy qué? – El mayor no podía estar más perplejo, no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta.

- ¡Un extraño! – Exclamó a la vez que salía del agua y recogía su ropa para marcharse corriendo.

- ¡Espera! ¡Al menos dime tu nombre! – Pidió el príncipe corriendo tras él.

Pero la respuesta del menor, si se la había dado, se perdió entre el follaje de los árboles, pues Kid no pudo a alcanzar a oírla, además de que al no conocer el bosque en absoluto, no tardó nada en perderle el rastro.

Law corrió y corrió, y sólo se giró un par de veces para asegurarse de que esa cabellera roja lo había perdido de vista y había dejado de seguirlo. Incluso había dado un rodeo para poder estar seguro de que no encontraría la cabaña en la que vivía con sus tías. Se sentía ridículo de esa manera, corriendo como Dios lo había traído al mundo por el bosque. Pero no podía dejar de correr. Estaba tan asustado por la visión de su improvisada arma partida bajo el pie de ese hombre que no podía parar. Incluso era incapaz de sentir la hierba haciéndole cosquillas entre los dedos de los pies. Corriendo de esa manera, incluso se había secado por el camino. Cuando llegó a casa, abrió la puerta y la cerró de un portazo sin mirar atrás. Apoyado en ella, se dejó caer hasta que tocó el frío suelo con el culo y se quedó muy quieto, intentando recuperar el ritmo natural de su respiración. Hacía mucho tiempo que no corría tanto.

- Pero Law, ¿qué haces así? – Preguntó Baby 5 tapándose la cara con las manos, no lo veía desnudo desde que era un niño, y ahora ya era todo un hombrecito -. ¡Tápate!

- Sí, lo siento. – Dijo Law aún algo alterado, empezando a vestirse.

- ¿Te ha asustado algo? – Preguntó Sugar llevándose un par de uvas a la boca.

- Bueno… - Suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa ladina -. He visto a un chico que tenía el cabello de fuego.

* * *

><p>Ver a ese desconocido bañarse en el río había hecho que él también tuviera ganas de darse un baño, con la diferencia que él, proveniente de un país con aguas termales, no tenía intención de meterse en el agua congelada del bosque.<p>

En cuanto entró a las habitaciones que le habían otorgado para su estancia en palacio, tiró su capa sobre la cama, y fue quitándose piezas de ropa hasta quedar únicamente con el pantalón. Entonces llamó al servicio y pidió que le prepararan el baño. Esperó sentado en la cama, un brazo apoyado en la pierna y la cara apoyada en el otro brazo.

El agua no estaba tan caliente como en su propio reino, pero no estaba mal, la habían calentado más de lo normal porque ya habían aprendido que le gustaba así. Se metió en la bañera, y cuando decidió que si no sacaba la cabeza se ahogaría, apoyó la espalda contra el mármol y se echó el cabello empapado para atrás.

Cerró los ojos, relajándose, y empezó a pensar en el bosque. La excursión no había sido tan aburrida como esperaba, pero no le había sacado tanto provecho como habría sido posible. Su mano bajó hasta su medio despierto miembro cuando la imagen del moreno le vino a la mente. Bueno, quizás le había gustado más de lo que había pensado en un primer momento.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Law se despertó con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, sentía algo viscoso en la ropa, y el conservar perfectamente el recuerdo del sueño que había tenido esa noche le indicaba claramente lo que era.<p>

Se sentó en la cama abrazándose las rodillas y con la cabeza hundida entre ellas con los ojos cerrados, sin querer ver lo que sabía que había encerrado entre su miembro y su pijama. No entendía muy bien qué había pasado. No se había tocado. Le habían enseñado que si lo hacía se quedaría ciego, y no quería perder la vista, por lo que no lo hacía muy a menudo.

_El chico con el cabello de fuego lo había atrapado mientras intentaba huir de él, de nada le había servido dar rodeos y vueltas sin sentido para despistarlo. Él se había quedado paralizado cuando el desconocido lo abrazó desde atrás, atrapándole los brazos en cruz y haciendo que dejara caer la ropa que con tanto ahínco había intentado no perder. Se sintió extraño, no tenía miedo, pero no sabía muy bien qué sentía en ese momento. El joven noble lo giró con cuidado para mirarlo, relamiéndose, y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿No iba a matarlo por su anterior falta de respeto? Entrecerró los ojos y la tensión abandonó sus brazos cuando los labios ajenos tocaron los suyos._

Se llevó el dedo corazón a los labios y se los acarició con cuidado. A pesar de que ambos eran hombres, ese beso había sido… Agradable.

_El mayor lo había hecho arrodillarse mientras se arrodillaba él también. Era extraño, no sabía que los nobles también se arrodillaran. Le había soltado los brazos, que él había dejado caer hacia los lados sin saber qué hacer. Una mano ascendió hasta su mejilla y la acarició con cuidado sin dejar de besarle mientras la otra descendía por su cuello hasta sus abdominales, parándose sólo un momento para pellizcar un pezón._

Aún recordaba esa sensación. En ese momento había sentido algo en su miembro, algo como una punzada de ¿placer? No, no podía ser eso, eran hombres, eso estaba muy mal, tenía que ser alguna sensación a la que él aún no sabía ponerle nombre.

_Abrió los ojos por completo y se sorprendió a si mismo desabrochando los botones de la camisa de ese desconocido que le miraba con una sonrisa perversa. Se fijó entonces en sus ojos del color del ámbar, y sintió que podría perderse en ellos para siempre, le resultaban totalmente hipnóticos y por ello no podía apartar la mirada. Incluso había abandonado su tarea anterior._

_Se asustó un poco cuando sintió una de esas pálidas manos rodeando su miembro, el blanco de la piel del pelirrojo contrastando con el tono tostado de la suya. Esa persona nunca había trabajado. Empezó a temblar, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Había oído historias. Historias de hombres a los que les gustaban otros hombres y que, como castigo, ambos eran quemados. ¿Iban a quemarle? ¡Él no había pedido gustarle a nadie! Pero un susurro tranquilizador abandonó los labios del mayor mientras le dejaba un pequeño beso en la sien y unos fuertes brazos le abrazaban dándole el confort que necesitaba. No iba a saberlo nadie, ¿verdad?_

Esa escena le resultaba realmente perturbadora. Vale que había perdido la rama que había aprendido a usar como arma, pero él no era de los que se dejaban ningunear, antes muerto que aceptar un trato que no quería, pero sin embargo en su sueño no había opuesto ningún tipo de resistencia. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, recordaba que lo que había sentido no era miedo de verdad, sino poco más que nerviosismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No por la creencia de que fuera algo malo, sino porque su cuerpo había reaccionado a las atenciones del otro hombre como se suponía que debía hacerlo a las de una mujer, y le habían enseñado que eso no debía ser así.

_Los brazos que hacía unos instantes lo habían estado estrechando con fuerza se separaron de su cuerpo y se posicionaron en sus caderas para darle la vuelta. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. También había oído las historias en las que nobles, bandidos y criminales varios eran puestos en el mismo saco a la hora de encontrar alguna plebeya despistada que caía en su red y era violada por los anteriores._

Pero él no había puesto resistencia, el ambarino no lo había violado.

_Se colocó a cuatro paras y se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió el miembro del pelirrojo contra su entrada, pero esta vez se esforzó por no cerrar los ojos. Si iba a dejarse hacer, miraría, de modo que giró un poco la cabeza para ver lo que hacía el otro hombre, que embistió las caderas hacia delante, penetrándolo._

Según las historias que tanto había oído, dolía, pero a él no le dolió. ¿Eran falsas las historias? ¿O era indoloro porque no era algo real?

_Tras varias embestidas, sintió que sus brazos perdían toda la fuerza y que se doblaban bajo él, dando, sin querer, un mejor acceso para que el chico del cabello de fuego se enterrara en él. Una nívea mano rodeó su miembro de nuevo, moviéndose sobre él, masturbándole exactamente como a él le gustaba. Los gemidos de ambos resonaban por el bosque, ayudados por el eco, haciéndolos llegar muy lejos, quizás hasta el límite que separaba los árboles de los cultivos. No costó mucho que ambos se corrieran, Law sobre la mano del ambarino y la hierba que los rodeaba y el otro en el interior del ojigrís._

Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía sentir al mayor vaciarse dentro de él, como si hubiera sido algo real. Pero no lo era.

Supuso que sí se había tocado mientras dormía. ¿Lo había hecho por el sueño o el sueño era debido a ello?

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que conllevaba ese sueño y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Él podría convertirse en uno de los protagonistas de esas historias que había escuchado.

Porque a Trafalgar Law, que ni siquiera sabía que tenía apellido, le gustaban los hombres.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p>

Espero que os haya gustado, personalmente, creo que el lemon me ha quedado bastante bien, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta de que se trata de un sueño erótico, creo que lo he sabido adaptar bien. Hacía mucho que no estaba tan satisfecha con un capítulo.


	4. Capítulo 3: 10 de enero

**N/A: **Recuerdo perfectamente lo que dije en la respuesta a un review. Dije que este capítulo sería publicado como tarde por las vacaciones de Navidad. Podría daros una excusa sobre porqué no lo hice entonces, pero es bastante patética y además me arrepiento de no haberlo publicado. Estas vacaciones de Navidad son las primeras vacaciones de Navidad DE VERDAD que he tenido en años, porque han sido las primeras en las que no he tenido que estudiar (antes de entrar en la universidad hacía las recuperaciones después de Navidad, y ahora vamos por trimestres pero recuperamos en julio). Lo que no esperaba era estar tan atareada durante el 2o trimestre, creía que sería como en el 1o. Y me equivoqué. Si leéis también El Fantasma de White City, os habréis dado cuenta de que aunque lo actualicé antes, ya hace dos meses que no lo hago. En el caso de este fic, el capítulo llevaba meses empezado, pero lo cierto es que el próximo capítulo de FWC no tiene ni una palabra escrita, sólo una vaga idea en mi mente.

Puedo decir, además, que el próximo capítulo ya está empezado (de echo al principio iba a ponerlo en este, pero finalmente he decidido cortar).

Y... Basta de notas, os dejo con el capítulo, espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: 10 de enero<strong>

Los días pasaban y el joven príncipe pelirrojo había ido varias veces al bosque con la esperanza de encontrarse a ese chico moreno que un día había visto por casualidad. No por nada en especial, por supuesto, simplemente quería alejarse de palacio y del aburrimiento que lo rodeaba. Pero no volvió a verlo. Era como si el chico sin nombre hubiera desaparecido, esfumándose sin dejar rastro. Había ido al río, y lo había recorrido sin cesar durante horas, desde el nacimiento hasta la desembocadura, pero no lo volvió a ver. Se le hacía extraño ir al mismo sitio todos los días, pero lo que realmente le sorprendía era la sensación de decepción que sentía todas las noches, cuando se daba cuenta de que un día más anochecía sin que el menor le hubiera revelado su nombre. Y cuando se daba cuenta de que el sentimiento que lo llenaba por dentro era la decepción, este rápidamente desaparecía para ser sustituido por la vergüenza. ¿Por qué daba vueltas ahí y allá para volver a ver a ese chico? Debía reconocer que era alguien misterioso, usando una triste rama como arma y negándose a decirle su nombre.

Pero él era Eustass Kid, impulsivo y tozudo, y siempre conseguía lo que quería. Encontraría a ese joven y conseguiría que le dijera su nombre, costara lo que costara.

- Y después… -Dijo para si mismo, su polla endureciéndose mientras pensaba en las cosas que le apetecía hacerle y que le hiciera.

Masturbarse pensando en una persona de la que no sabe el nombre no es tan difícil como puede parecer, el pelirrojo tenía la imaginación suficiente como para poder obviar ese detalle. Aunque él mismo era virgen, la idea de que el moreno también lo fuera (porque suponía que era demasiado joven como para tener experiencia) le encendía sobremanera, y el mero hecho de pensar que sería el primero en verlo gemir cuando se la metiera por el culo hacía que su miembro doliera si sus dedos no empezaban a recorrer toda su extensión rápidamente. Le gustaba imaginarlo moviendo las caderas torpemente sobre él o, ¿por qué no?, chupándosela hasta correrse en su boca.

* * *

><p>Hecho una bola dentro de la cama y tapado con las mantas, estaba Law, que se había negado a salir de allí en días. Sus tías no entendían qué le pasaba, porque además decía que no quería hablar sobre ello. Se limitaba a quedarse allí, quieto y en silencio, moviéndose muy de vez en cuando únicamente para cambiar de postura. Sólo salía de la cama para ir al baño, y no aceptaba ningún tipo de comida. Decía que quería estar sólo con sus pensamientos.<p>

Tenía muchas preguntas rondándole por la cabeza, pero al final, decidió que quizás, sólo quizás, le vendría bien un poco de aire. Cogió un poco de pan y salió al bosque a pasear.

Era curioso que, conociendo tan pocas personas, en su sueño hubiera aparecido una persona que sólo había visto una vez. ¿Era por qué tenía los cabellos como el fuego? ¿O quizás era por qué parecía ser alguien importante?

Sólo lo había visto una vez, pero… Le había parecido que era alguien en quien se podía confiar.

Caminaba en silencio, tirando migajas de pan a un par de conejitos que habían ido siguiéndolo, probablemente atraídos por el olor del pan recién horneado.

Se sentó sobre una raíz y se entretuvo alimentando los animalillos, distrayéndose de sus pensamientos. De pronto, recordó lo que le había pasado a su rama y se levantó para poder arrancar una nueva. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando, antes de oír el crujido de la rama al separarse del árbol, unos brazos lo envolvieron con fuerza desde atrás. Intentó girarse rápidamente, pero no pudo girar más que la cabeza para encontrarse con esos ojos ámbares que lo miraban fijamente. Se quedó tan atónito que su cuerpo, en lugar de tensarse, se relajó.

La risa del pelirrojo resonó por el bosque acompañada del suave eco que les llegaba, haciéndolo algo más siniestro. Las hojas se mecían en los árboles por el viento, y el frío del invierno terminaba de convertir el solitario y oscuro bosque en un paraje de lo más tenebroso.

Las manos temblorosas de Law reaccionaron antes que su mente, moviéndose hasta las del ambarino para apartarlas de su cuerpo con una extraña suavidad. ¿Era ese el efecto que el sueño había tenido sobre si mismo? Él no solía ser alguien agradable, no entendía qué era lo que le estaba pasando. Además, sólo le había visto una vez.

Cuando hubo separado esas manos, empezó a caminar en silencio, y se sorprendió cuando lo único que lo acompañó fueron los sonidos propios del bosque. Se sintió aún más extraño al descubrir que eso le molestaba lo suficiente como para hacer que se girara para mirar al noble que había dejado atrás.

- Es mi cumpleaños. – Dijo el mayor de repente.

- ¿Y qué? – Se le escapó al moreno, sin pensar en las consecuencias que esa forma de replicar pudieran acarrear.

- Quiero un regalo. – Respondió tranquilamente el pelirrojo.

- Pues cómpralo, estoy seguro de que puedes. – Espetó, volviendo a mirar hacia delante y recuperando la marcha de nuevo.

- Podrías decirme tu nombre. – El noble lo sorprendió cogiéndole la mano y acariciándosela suavemente.

- Tú primero. – Dijo el moreno apartando la mirada, ligeramente sonrojado por ese pequeño contacto -. Entonces quizás te diga el mío.

- Me llamo Kid, Eustass Kid. – Respondió el ambarino a pesar de que nadie le había preguntado.

- Muy bien Eustass-ya, puedes soltarme la mano para que pueda seguir mi camino.

- ¿Eustass-ya? – Preguntó, pero retiró la mano.

El ojigrís no se movió, pero tampoco le respondió. Ahora ya no tendría que referirse a él como el chico del cabello de fuego.

- Ahora tú nombre. – Le exigió. Después de todo, había aceptado dárselo, ¿verdad?

- He dicho que me dijeras tu nombre primero, no que fuera a darte el mío inmediatamente después. Y ahora, si me disculpas… -El menor se giró para acercarse al árbol más cercano y aferrarse a una rama que le parecía adecuada, pretendiendo arrancarla.

- ¿De verdad pretendes usar eso? –La risa burlona del pelirrojo le llenó los oidos -. Con eso no podrías cazar ni un conejo…

El moreno se quedó estático, mirándolo, pero con un rápido movimiento terminó de arrancar la rama y lanzarse a pinchar el estómago del mayor. El ambarino, pero, era más rápido. Quizás Law podría llegar a superarle con práctica, pero por el momento estaba lejos de conseguirlo. Algo normal, teniendo en cuenta que estaba entrenando con la rama de un árbol.

- ¿Sabes? Yo podría enseñarte… -Había intentando disimular, pero aun así el tono de voz le salió seductor, como si quisiera coquetear con él.

- No veo como –Respondió el ojigrís. En realidad sabía perfectamente que el mayor era más hábil que él y que no le costaría nada entrenarle, pero que él supiera nadie hacía nada gratis. Y le convenía alejarle de él.

- Pues para empezar tu postura es malísima –El príncipe se colocó tras él, pegándose un poco al cuerpo del otro para que pudiera copiar su posición y le cogió una mano con suavidad para que flexionara el brazo en su justa medida.

Su cuerpo queda totalmente relajado, adaptándose al cuerpo del noble, pero su mente pensando en las ventajas y desventajas de cualquier decisión. ¿Le convenía alejarlo de él? Sí. ¿Le convenía que le ayudara a entrenar siendo alguien con mucha más experiencia que él? También. Pero lo más importante y la pregunta que más le rondaba por la cabeza en esos momentos era qué quería el pelirrojo.

- Nada es gratis. – Pensó, pero al final decidió preguntar -. ¿Y tú que ganas?

- Tu nombre. – Contestó el otro con sencillez, como si ofrecer entrenamientos a cambio de un nombre fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Pero el moreno tampoco era un chico normal, ¿o sí?

* * *

><p>Aquella misma noche se celebraba en palacio el cumpleaños de Kid. El chico ya estaba acostumbrado a que los festejos duraran días y que no fueran en su propio castillo, por lo que no dijo nada, hacía ya algunos años que había dejado de hacerse preguntas y, sobretodo, de formularlas. Además, cuando hacían ese viaje, no sólo viajaban él, su padre y algún consejero, sino que le acompañaba gran parte de la corte, entre ellos su buen amigo Killer. Lo que no entendía era porqué les acompañaba Shyarly, una noble bastante menor que parecía desvivirse por complacer a Caesar, sin darse cuenta de cómo este la enredaba constantemente.<p>

En esta ocasión, el futuro rey no podía estar seguro de quienes eran todos los asistentes, pues la celebración consistía en un baile de mascaras, y muchos de los asistentes llevaban la cara completamente tapada. Aunque eso daba igual, porque el pelirrojo no era de esas personas que prestan demasiada atención a los rostros de las personas, por lo que el haberles visto la mitad inferior de la cara o incluso todos los rasgos, probablemente no habría conseguido identificar ni a la mitad. Ni siquiera a los que venían de su reino.

Los ropajes que le habían puesto no le gustaban en absoluto. Antes de entrar en la sala, había conseguido recordar que debía abrocharse los botones de las mangas, pero para ello se había visto obligado a separarse de sus queridos brazaletes, su bien más preciado. No se había molestado en mirarse demasiado en el espejo y averiguar si su aspecto era aceptable y digno de su porte real, y ya hacía rato que había olvidado el aspecto de su máscara.

- El color borgoña te sienta muy bien –Dijo alguien, dejando ver que ese era el color de la máscara.

- Muchas gracias –Respondió, pero no sonrió.

Sabía que su obligación era escoger alguna chica para bailar, al menos un rato, pero siendo como era él, prefirió quedarse de pie junto a Killer, estratégicamente colocado junto a la gran mesa de las bebidas. Empezar a ingerir alcohol tan pronto quizás no era una buena idea, pero a él no podía importarle menos, lo único que quería era que la fiesta terminara pronto. Si se dormía, la espera hasta poder ver a esa delicia morena se le haría más breve… De repente, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, apoyó la espalda en la pared y, sin soltar la copa, se dejó caer por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Y es que acababa de darse cuenta de que el chico no había aceptado que lo entrenara en ningún momento, se había limitado a preguntarle qué quería a cambio.

- Kid, ¿qué pasa? –El rubio sabía perfectamente la aversión que su amigo tenía hacia ese tipo de fiestas, pero aun así su reacción le sorprendió.

- No es nada… -Se encogió de hombros -. Es sólo que me he dado cuenta de algo en lo que no había caído hasta ahora.

- Bueno, pues entonces, si no te importa, le pediré a esa chica que baila conmigo… -Su amigo señaló un momento a una chica de cabellos rosas que estaba comiendo bombones tranquilamente y fue directamente hacia ella.

Él, por su parte, se quedó allí sentado bebiendo mientras paseaba la vista por el gran salón. El alcohol empezaba a afectarle, por lo que dejó de importarle lo que los demás pudieran pensar. No era como si normalmente le importara, por supuesto, pero el alcohol no ayudaba a ello precisamente. Solía pensar que aunque su destino era ser rey, su forma de ser no era ni mucho menos la más adecuada para el cargo. Como diría más adelante Luís XIV, el Rey Sol, "_soy rey por la gracia de Dios_", y ese era el único motivo por el que él era el heredero al trono, "por la gracia de Dios", "derecho divino", o como les gustara llamarlo en la corte. Él no creía en Dios. Simplemente había tenido suerte de nacer en la más noble de las cunas de su reino.

Estaba sumido en ese tipo de pensamientos cuando algo le llamó la atención. La máscara de esa persona era plateada y tan bella como la de una mujer, decorada con perlas y una tela negra que dificultaba un poco ver el color de sus ojos. Pero eso era lo de menos. Lo que le había llamado la atención era que el portador era un hombre de piel morena y cabello negro como el carbón. No era el chico del bosque, ¿o sí? Enseguida alejó ese pensamiento de su mente, pues sabía perfectamente que eso era imposible, y seguramente para llegar a creerlo posible habría sido necesario una ingesta de alcohol bastante más elevada que la suya.

No había bebido lo suficiente como para levantar tambaleándose, pero sí lo suficiente como para llevar un buen calentón y estar dispuesto a satisfacerlo con alguien. Además, observar cuidadosamente toda la estancia para darse cuenta de que cierto amigo rubio había desaparecido con cierta muchacha no hacía más que alentarlo, por lo que esquivó todas las personas que quedaban entre él y el otro hombre y se plantó frente a él.

- Hola, me preguntaba si estarías interesado en ir a algún otro lugar. –Dijo en voz baja, aprovechando que las máscaras escondían su identidad.

- Por supuesto… -Respondió el moreno con una sonrisa seductora.

Kid le cogió el brazo a la altura del codo y tiró de él para llevárselo de allí, sin ser consciente de los dos ojos clavados en su nuca, aquellos que lo siguieron con recelo mientras abandonaban la estancia pero que no se atrevieron a seguirlos por miedo a ser descubiertos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Sé que después de tanto tiempo es triste pedir un review, pero lo quiero :3


	5. Capítulo 4: Primer día

**N/A**: "Copiando" la idea de Korone Lobstar con The Merman, he decidido poner un lugar real al fic. Los que sepáis de historia veréis muchísimas incongruencias, pero he tenido que cambiarlo porque necesitaba que ambos personajes hablaran el mismo idioma (es el francés porque mi versión favorita del cuento original es la de Perrault).

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Primer día<br>**

No era tan sencillo como se podía llegar a pensar. Aun con la cantidad de alcohol en sangre de Kid, el pelirrojo sabía que estaba intentando algo peligroso. Muy peligroso. Pero no pasaría nada, ¿verdad? Todos estarían distraídos bailando, coqueteando con otros personas y, si en el peor de los casos alguien notaba su desaparición, no la relacionarían con el hombre que caminaba detrás de él, probablemente simplemente creerían que ambos se habían ido con una mujer cada uno. Además, seguramente ese hombre no era nadie importante.

A pesar de ser un castillo normal y corriente, al príncipe siempre le había parecido que estaba encantado. Quizás porque le parecía que lo que siempre había sido un ducado no podía haber absorbido un reino, sino que debería haber sido al revés, era algo... Mágico. Y cuando era un niño, al Rey Doflamingo le encantaba contarle al pequeño Kid como sus antepasados habían conquistado Flandes en el siglo IX y como se habían convertido en un reino próspero vendiendo textil. Tenían muchas ovejas, pero las sabían aprovechar. En aquella época el pelirrojo estaba encantado de visitar a sus vecinos, fue más tarde cuando la idea de viajar 2 veces al año hasta allí (y luego volver), lo que suponía un viaje de 3 semanas a caballo por el mero hecho de llevarse toda la corte en lugar de ir a solas para pasar sólo 6 semanas en el castillo, se le tornó aburrida sólo de recordar la vez anterior. ¡Nunca pasaba nada! Pero eso había cambiado. Pronto tendría a un hombre desnudo en la cama por primera vez en su vida y, además, existía la posibilidad de que cierto moreno con la piel de caramelo cayera en sus brazos también.

Intentó no fijarse en los cuadros, ya que cuando era un niño creía que los ojos de los rostros de los monarcas se movían y le seguían allí a donde iba. Sabía que era imposible, claro, pero por algún extraño motivo esa noche sentía unos ojos clavados en la nuca. La sensación era la misma que cuando tenía sólo 10 años, pero esta la vez la atribuyó a los nervios por lo que iba a hacer. Se equivocaba. Para colmo, el retrato que decoraba el final del pasillo era la imponente figura de Doflamingo.

Sin pensar mucho en ello, cruzó el umbral que terminaba con la posibilidad de que si alguien decidía salir del salón del baile los viera alejarse apresuradamente.

Prácticamente corrió para subir la escalinata central, la más imponente de todo el edificio, incluso más que la de su castillo en Francia. Sus pisadas hacían eco, ya que esa zona era también la más vacía del palacio. Parecía que toda la decoración se limitara a la gran escalinata con sus escalones de mármol blanco como la nieve, tan pulcramente tallado que desde arriba, si conseguías cierto ángulo, parecía un pasillo, pues el corte de los escalones era invisible. Y la barandilla... Ni siquiera los griegos habrían conseguido arrancarle esas formas al mármol. Sí, los griegos habían hecho esculturas increíbles, pero esa escalinata les hacía sombra. A todas.

Y más cuadros. Pero estos ya no le seguían. De echo, había dejado de tener esa sensación cuando habían cruzado el umbral. Como siempre. Se giró un momento para contemplar al hombre que tenía detrás. Aun con la máscara, podía ver que era algo mayor que él. De cerca, no se parecía tanto al chico sin nombre, pero Kid estaba seguro de que, con esa máscara tapándole más de media cara, podría ignorarlo. Era triste ser consciente de que iba a tener que imaginar que quien tenía en sus brazos era otra persona. ¿Por qué no podía alejar a ese joven de su mente? A lo largo de los años había visto a muchos chicos atractivos, pero nunca le habían parecido tan... ¿Apetecibles? Sí, esa era la mejor palabra para describirlo, porque cada vez que la imagen de ese chico rompiendo la superficie cambiante del río le venía a la mente, sentía un hambre voraz de su piel. Era sencillamente irresistible. Pero para las personas como él, algo tan sencillo como el sexo o el amor no eran nada sencillos. Aunque él no amaba. Se lo había prometido a si mismo hacía años, cuando su corazón conoció su primer amor, un amor que resultó ser imposible. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de decírselo, verle rodeado de mujeres era una prueba irrefutable de que no sentía lo mismo. Simplemente no era como él.

El recuerdo le obligó a cerrar los ojos. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado que besaba sus labios? ¿Cuántas veces había imaginado el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo bajo el suyo? Su polla reaccionaba sólo de recordar las largas noches que había pasado imaginando que sus más oscuros deseos se hacían realidad, tocándose para aliviar el dolor que sentía su miembro palpitante y demandante de las atenciones del rubio pero incapaz de aliviar el dolor de su corazón.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos, ya habían llegado y lo mejor que podían hacer era meterse rápidamente en la habitación. Sabía que era imposible que alguien los hubiera visto, pero aun así, cuanto menos hicieran el bobo en el pasillo, mejor.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, el moreno se agachó y le desabrochó los pantalones. Desde arriba parecía... Sonrió ladino. Sí, era mejor que imaginara que se trataba de cierto campesino.

Tragó saliva cuando sintió algo húmedo acariciando su miembro de arriba a abajo, desde luego no era nada parecido a ninguna de las sensaciones que se había hecho sentir a si mismo hasta ahora. Algo torpe por la excitación y la novedad, consiguió apoyar la espalda en la pared y disimular el temblor de sus piernas.

Eustass Kid no estaba asustado, pero ver a esa cabeza engullendo su miembro sin parar le hacía difícil mantenerse en pie. Por desgracia, no duró mucho, pues el mayor había hecho algo en su glande que le había arrancado un profundo gemido y le había hecho llegar al clímax.

Abrió la boca para disculparse, pero no lo hizo. Él era el príncipe, no iba a disculparse. Empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, y se fijó en que el moreno se desnudó con gran facilidad y sin importarle que estuviera mirando. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho eso? ¿Cuántos hombres lo habían llevado a la cama antes que él? Nunca tendría esa respuesta, pero no lo importaba. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba desnudo sobre él.

Era virgen, pero sabía hacer algunas cosas. Hacía unos años había competido con otros chicos para ver quién era el que más chicas conseguía besar al final de la semana. Había ganado él, pero esa semana descubrió lo poco que le gustaban las mujeres. No desearlas no había sido suficiente señal de alarma para darse cuenta. No, el tuvo que ir y besar a una para descubrir que le daban asco. Si había aguantado y besado a todas aquellas chicas, era porque no quería ser un perdedor.

Así que ahora estaba allí, con un hombre desnudo debajo, besando su piel con ansias, imaginando que estaba hecha de caramelo y que pertenecía a alguien un poco más joven. Miró con curiosidad los pezones morenos de su pecho, parecían chocolate, y su lengua inexperta se decidió a lamerlos. No podía saber qué estaba sintiendo el otro exactamente, pero a juzgar por el jadeo que acababa de abandonar su garganta, era algo bueno. Él, a cambio, recibió unos agradables pellizcos que le mostraron lo erógena que era esa zona de su cuerpo y, como respuesta, le mordió. Y entonces, sí, le hizo gemir. Sonrió satisfecho al ver la cara de sorpresa del mayor, parecía que acababa de hacer algo que nadie más había intentado, y el que hubiera funcionado lo llenaba de satisfacción, era una sensación muy gratificante. Si a alguien experimentado era capaz de arrancarle esas reacciones, ¿cómo sería cuando se tratara del chico sin nombre? A ese seguro que no lo habían tocado nunca. Era una belleza aún sin descubrir, una joya sin pulir, un diamante en bruto.

- ¿Qué...? - Se le escapó cuando vio, no sabía cómo, que ahora era él el que estaba bajo el cuerpo del moreno.

- No temáis, Majestad... - Le susurró al oído -. Soy yo el que esta noche va a tener su polla en mi culo.

Sorprendido, observó como, sin dejar de besarle, el mayor se estaba preparando a si mismo, moviendo un par de dedos en su interior. Kid no podía esperar más, pero por una vez decidió comportarse como alguien racional y mover torpemente las caderas bajo ese cuerpo, dejando que ambos miembros se rozaran y ambos cuerpo se arrancaran así jadeos el uno al otro.

- Mi príncipe... Quiero su polla... - Susurró de nuevo -. Por favor...

Y sin esperar la respuesta del pelirrojo, el mayor se empaló en un solo movimiento que les hizo gemir a ambos y, sin esperar ni un solo segundo, empezó a mover hábilmente las caderas sobre él. El menor sentía las mejillas arreboladas por la torpeza de la primera vez, pero enseguida se adaptó al ritmo que marcaban las caderas del otro hombre, llegando al final a marcar él mismo el ritmo. Era joven, de modo que tenía más energía.

Cerró los ojos e intentó imaginar que aquel que le estaba cabalgando era su moreno, aunque no fuera suyo realmente, y la sensación fue aún más deliciosa. No necesitaba saber su nombre. Le bastaba con creer de verdad que los gemidos que estaba escuchando le pertenecían para que se convirtieran en música.

Esos pensamientos hicieron que se sintiera aún más hambriento de su cuerpo, y se incorporó para poder besar aquella piel de nuevo, y esta vez le sabió dulce como la miel. Los pezones duros como piedrecitas parecían chocolate de verdad.

Cuando sintió el clímax aproximándose volvió a tumbarse en la cama y le cogió con fuerza los muslos, clavándole las uñas cuando por fin se corrió en su interior.

Había disfrutado tanto, que ni siquiera había notado como la semilla del moreno había salpicado su estómago. Ahora, el mayor yacía sobre él, pero Kid seguía con los ojos cerrados, imaginándose que el cuerpo que abrazaba pertenecía al chico sin nombre.

Al cabo de un rato, le preguntó el nombre.

- Puede llamarme Hyakkei - Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, y después le dio un casto beso en los labios -. Búsqueme por ese nombre si quiere pasar otro ratito agradable.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Kid se despertó solo en sus estancias, y no estaba seguro de si aquello era bueno o malo.<p>

Por un lado, despertarse al lado de un hombre distinto al moreno que deseaba realmente le habría hecho sentir como un fracasado incapaz de conseguir aquello que quiere. Él era el príncipe Kid. Era atractivo y tenía poder, la sola idea de no conseguir a ese chico le parecía humillante.

Además, que los hubieran encontrado juntos habría sido peligroso. Muy peligroso. Les habrían tachado de enfermos, y eso le habría valido para un billete de ida a la sala de torturas de la mazmorra. Seguramente un viaje sin retorno. Eso dependería de lo que fuera capaz de soportar. Lo matarían. Lo quemarían. Y no necesariamente en ese orden.

Aun así… Se suponía que era algo especial. Un momento único en su vida. No había podido compartirlo con quien realmente le apetecía y encima se había despertado solo, con el único consuelo de que al menos en este caso, tenía un nombre. Un nombre que probablemente era falso. El otro sabía perfectamente quien era. ¿Por qué había aceptado ir con él con tanta facilidad? ¿No tenía miedo de que lo descubriera? Seguramente no. ¿Por qué alguien iba a hacerlo? Había aceptado ir con él porque tenían la misma condición, por lo que sería estúpido que se delataran el uno al otro, eso sería tirarse piedras sobre el propio tejado, inculparse a si mismo indirectamente.

Pero no era el momento de llenarse la mente con ese tipo de pensamientos, tenía algo importante que hacer, así que desayunó tan rápido como pudo y bajó a los establos a por su corcel. Galopó hasta el bosque y una vez allí empezó a seguir el río. Entonces fue consciente de que no esperaba ver al moreno. Y si se dio cuenta, fue porque se sorprendió al verle esperando sentado sobre una roca plana y su improvisada espada hecha con una rama apoyada en el hombro.

Sonrió ladino, desmontó y, en silencio, arrancó la rama de un árbol. No era tan larga como la que había escogido el moreno, pero su longitud era más parecida a la de una espada de verdad.

Cuando se giró, el moreno estaba de pie, expectante y visiblemente emocionado. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, y como algo extraño en él, fue una sonrisa amable.

- ¿Con quién sueles entrenar? – Preguntó por curiosidad.

- Con Penguin – Al ver que el pelirrojo no cambiaba la expresión de su rostro, decidió continuar -. Es el hijo del panadero.

- Ah, bien – Respondió -. ¿Lo hace mejor que tú?

- ¡No! – Exclamó el menor indignado.

- Entonces quizás él también debería recibir algunas clases… - Insinuó el mayor intentando parecer amable, aunque en realidad estaba deseando recibir una negativa.

- ¡N…! Está bien – Mierda, casi se le escapaba. No podía dejar que ese noble supiera que tenía… Curiosidad -.

- Bien, veamos… - Tal y como hizo el día anterior, pegó el cuerpo del moreno al suyo para intentar mejorar su postura -. Relaja las rodillas. Sí, muy bien…

Se separó de él para comprobar que realmente esa era la postura correcta. Incluso así, preparado para luchar, era sexy. Y él, por un extraño motivo, tenía más ganas de metérsela que antes. Su miembro empezó a reaccionar, por lo que se vio obligado a pensar en cosas desagradables para evitar una más que probable erección.

Estuvieron entrenando durante un buen rato en el que Kid se dedicó única y exclusivamente a defenderse, sin atacarlo, sólo para ver cuál era su nivel de ataque y qué tal se manejaba con la "espada". Bastante bien para tratarse de un chico sin nombre que no utilizaba más que una rama y que solía entrenar con el hijo del panadero.

Al final, se decidió a atacarlo. Pero sólo para fanfarronear y mostrarle que era claramente superior, lo hizo voltear como a una presa y lo empujó desde atrás con la rama, haciéndole caer. Tenía un juego de pies muy malo.

El joven no se quejó, se limitó a mirarse las manos un momento y empezar a levantarse. El pelirrojo volvió a tirarlo al suelo antes de que recuperara la rama, esta vez de un empujón. Mierda. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué lo veía desnudo? Y además en esa postura, a cuatro patas y con el culo en pompa, como si esperara que le follara… Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa imagen de su mente para encontrarle de pie frente a él, completamente vestido.

- No es justo – Espetó el moreno con el ceño fruncido. Era adorable -.

- No, no lo es, pero en la vida real, te atacarán a traición. Debes estar preparado para lo que venga. ¿Crees que un ladrón te dará tiempo a qué te levantes? – Volvió a empujarle, aunque al tenerlo de cara sólo consiguió hacerle recular un par de pasos -. ¿Crees que esperará a que cojas un arma?

- Pero…

- Nada de pero, ¡la vida no es justa, joder! – Respondió a gritos, perdiendo los nervios.

El moreno no contestó. En lugar de eso se acercó a él y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa sin mirarle a la cara.

- ¿Qué coño haces? – Espetó el príncipe, aunque estaba más que complacido.

- Hemos terminado por hoy – Deja caer los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo -. Tras los entrenamientos, siempre me baño en el río. Puedes venir y relajarte conmigo. Si quieres,

Decidiendo que el menor había tenido una buena idea, Kid terminó de quitarse la ropa y se metió en el río. Estaba helada. Si no fuera porque el río se mueve constantemente, estaría congelado. Desde el agua, se dedicó a contemplar su cuerpo medio desnudo con disimulo, esperando que terminara de quitarse esas ropas tan viejas que daban hasta lástima. Aun así, aun no siendo más que un campesino, le pareció más atractivo que la primera vez que lo vio.

Se fijó en sus ojos. ¿Era curiosidad lo que veía en ellos? Si no se equivocaba, el ojigrís sentía curiosidad por su cuerpo. Sonrió y alargó la mano hacia él para que se sentara frente a él.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó. Era lo que le había pedido a cambio de entrenarle.

- Te lo diré cuando sea más fuerte.

- Dijiste que me lo dirías.

- Si me entrenabas, pero no dije durante cuánto tiempo.

- Eres listo – Reconoció el mayor, y se encontró con una sonrisa complacida del moreno -. Dime cuántos años tienes al menos.

- 14... Cumpliré 15 en octubre.

- Ah, bien. Entonces ya tienes edad para saber que a los que están por encima de ti se les llama señor - Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Prefieres que te llame señor como a los ancianos? - Preguntó en tono burlón.

Kid estalló en carcajadas. Sí, definitivamente ese chico los tenía bien puestos, y eso le gustaba a la vez que le sacaba de quicio. Mañana volvería a entrenarle.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bueno, ¿os ha gustado? Espero que sí, dejadme un review por favor.


	6. Capítulo 5: Shyarly

**Capítulo 5: Shyarly**

Cuando llegó a palacio, Kid estaba realmente necesitado, y no sabía como había conseguido mantener las manos quietas. El baño no había sido demasiado largo, pero a él se le había hecho terriblemente eterno. No quería que terminara, porque deseaba seguir deleitándose la vista con aquella piel tostada, pero a la vez necesitaba irse para alejarse de la fuente de sus pensamientos impuros, y probablemente intentar satisfacerse a si mismo.

No necesitaba tocarse para saber que estaba duro. Pensó en buscar al chico de la noche anterior, ¿cómo había dicho que se llamaba? ¿Hyakkei? No le importaba realmente, ahora que había estado con el chico sin nombre, que le había hecho compañía y le había ofrecido bañarse en el río a cambio de nada, sin intentar que hicieran nada sexual, se sentía como un objeto. Sí, él se había acercado a ligar con el moreno de anoche, pero aun así... Se sentía como si ese hombre ya lo conociera, como si hubiera esperado que hiciera precisamente eso. Como si hubiera estado esperando consuelo de antemano y hubiera conseguido el suyo. Como si el pelirrojo ya hubiera sido su primera opción. Eso le desconcertaba a la vez que le cabreaba.

El dolor punzante en el puño y el sonido del cristal rompiéndose le devolvió a la realidad. Se sentía tan mal consigo mismo que ahora su miembro descansaba a medio camino entre la erección y la flaccidez. Pero le apetecía hacerse una paja. ¿Por qué? Nunca antes había sentido una necesidad tan grande en su interior, ni siquiera la primera vez que había visto a ese chico desnudo. Sólo había pasado un día, pero ya echaba de menos meterla. Cerró un momento los ojos y, tras sus párpados, pudo ver al menor sobre él, cabalgándole entre gemidos.

No hizo falta más para que su miembro reaccionara de nuevo, y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de abrirse la bragueta y acariciarlo con fuerza, casi con rabia, pero consiguió relajarse un poco cuando imaginó que la mano que lo recorría tenía la piel tostada y era dulce como la miel. Se había fijado mucho en sus manos. No eran como cabía esperar de un campesino. Eran suaves como las de un noble. Quizás por eso le costaba tan poco imaginarlas esparciendo el líquido preseminal sobre la punta de su polla con suavidad, porque aunque sólo le habían masturbado una vez, había sentido manos nobles sobre sus brazos muchas veces.

Sentía las palpitaciones de su miembro en su mano mientras lo recorría cada vez más rápido, imaginando que era una lengua en lugar de una mano la que lo recorría, porque preferiría que, al menos, el menor se la chupara. La sola idea de tener los labios tostados del moreno envolviéndole el glande hacía que se estremeciera de placer. Incluso casi podía sentir la dulce humedad recorriéndolo hasta la base.

Era consciente de que se le estaba escapando algún que otro gemido, pero no le importaba. Que lo oyeran. No era como si fuera a soltar ningún nombre o que pudieran acusarlo de algo.

Cerró los ojos e imaginó al chico en la cabaña en la que vivía, o más bien una versión idealizada de esta, porque lo imaginó en una estancia totalmente blanca, contrastando con su piel desnuda, tocándose como estaba haciendo él, gimiendo su nombre, ya que al menos el menor tenía un nombre que gemir al llegar al orgasmo. Era... Sexy. Pero había un par de preguntas que no dejaban de rondarle la mente. ¿Cómo sonarían realmente sus gemidos? ¿Cómo sonarían cuando le estuviera follando? A pesar de su corta experiencia, se le ocurrían muchas formas de hacerlo. El moreno cabalgándole, él encima con el moreno levantando el culo en un intento desesperado para profundizar sus embestidas, en el baño, inmovilizándole contra la pared, y... Frente al espejo. Sí, definitivamente iba a follárselo frente a un espejo. Quería ver sus expresiones, pero también quería ver como estas cambiaban al verse a si mismo como le veía él. Tan sexy, tan...

Y con esa imagen en mente, imaginándose a ambos frente al espejo, el príncipe penetrándole desde atrás mientras le mordía el cuello, pellizcándole un pezón mientras con una mano le aguantaba la cara por el mentón para obligarle a mirarse, se corrió, empapando su mano con su propia esencia.

* * *

><p>Totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos que aquel pelirrojo tenía sobre él, Law había ido a por uvas tal y como sus tías le habían pedido. Esa Sugar... No podía evitar comerlas constantemente, y por eso él tenía que ir a por ellas todo el día. ¿Es que no tenían temporada? Y seguro que le obligarían a cocinarle como castigo por haber tardado en regresar a casa al terminar al entreno. Vale, tenía que reconocerlo, entrenar primero con Penguin-ya y después con Eustass-ya no había sido una buena idea... Quizás debería hacerle caso al príncipe y empezar a entrenar los tres juntos. Pero de algún modo, ese pensamiento lo hizo enfuerecer. ¿Por qué quería entrenar a solas con él? ¿Era debido a aquel sueño que había tenido el día en que se conocieron? Debía sacarse eso de la cabeza, o de lo contrario iría por mal camino. Era un desviado, y no podía esperar que el mayor, con la más que segura educación que había recibido también lo fuera. ¿O sí? No lo miraba como lo hacía su amigo... No, era más probable que el desviado fuera su compañero. No lo habían mirado muchas personas, así que no sabía como se suponía que debía diferenciar una mirada lujuriosa de una que no lo era, pero lo que sí sabía era que estaba teniendo pensamientos demasiado pecaminosos.<p>

Y que si se dejaba guiar por su sueño, acabaría ciego o torturado.

Estuvo todo el camino de regreso a casa intentando convencerse a si mismo de que conocía las historias y que debía hacer caso a lo que le habían enseñado. Cuando por fin llegó, fue todo tal y como había supuesto. Su tía Sugar empezó a quejarse por su tardanza, y como castigo Monet le obligó a cocinar. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo siempre él? Él no era una mujer...

Sonrió ladino cuando vio que Monet y Sugar iban a ausentarse durante un rato para bañarse. Baby 5 siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarle, y si las otras dos no andaban cerca, podía permitirse el lujo de aprovecharse de ella. No lo hacía con maldad, por supuesto, sólo que aunque no lo admitiera, le gustaba ser el niño que no podía ser.

- Baby 5, te necesito... - Dijo en tono suplicante cuando sus otras tías abandonaron la cabaña -. No puedo cocinar esto, ¿me ayudas?

- Oh, ¿me necesitas? - Preguntó su tía enseguida, poniéndose el devantal antes de que el chico pudiera contestarle.

- Sí, sí... - Mintió mientras empezaba a alejarse de las uvas -. Es que es muy difícil...

- No te preocupes cariño, ya lo hago yo - Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- Tía, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - Había estado callado durante unos segundos, pero al final había decidido por preguntar, y no iba a esperar su respuesta antes de formular lo que le rondaba por la cabeza -. No conozco a muchas personas... ¿Crees que encontraré a alguien?

- ... - Se le cayó el bol en el suelo y se giró para sonreírle forzadamente -. Claro que sí, cariño, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

- Bueno... No hay muchas personas alrededor... - Se encogió de hombros, como si hubiera hecho la pregunta inocentemente -. Sólo están Penguin-ya y su padre, no...

- No te preocupes, cariño - Su tía se sentó a su lado y le colocó un mechón tras la oreja -. Eres un chico muy guapo, estoy segura de que hay alguien reservado para ti en algún lugar.

No le pasó por alguien que la mayor había dicho alguien y no alguna chica, aunque sabía que probablemente lo había dicho sin fijarse, porque nadie iba a suponer que hubiera un hombre reservado para otro hombre. Aun así, asintió un par de veces con una falsa sonrisa, como si de verdad creyera sus palabras.

- Gracias, tía - Dijo al final, y el abrazó que le dio fue realmente sincero.

* * *

><p>Como todos los días anteriores, Law fue a entrenar con su amigo y después esperó al pelirrojo junto al río. El entrenamiento tuvo lugar sin incidentes, como siempre, y finalmente empezaron con el ritual que tenía lugar siempre que terminaban, aunque esta vez fue ligeramente diferente:<p>

- Creo que ahora ya podrías cazar algún lobo para la cena - Dijo Kid con su sonrisa habitual.

- Hace tiempo que puedo, Eustass-ya - Replicó el moreno.

- Dime tu nombre - Exigió el ambarino.

- Aún no soy lo bastante fuerte - Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo -. Quizás te lo diga mañana.

Mañana por la mañana vuelvo a mi reino - Dijo el mayor observando su reacción.

- ... - Sus ojos grises se abrieron de par en par y miraron hacia otra dirección inmediatamente, no había esperado esa respuesta -. Entonces no descubrirás mi nombre.

- Vale - Respondió el otro con desinterés fingido, montando en su caballo para marcharse.

- ... Law, me llamo Law - Dijo, pero el pelirrojo ya estaba demasiado lejos como para oírle.

* * *

><p>- ¡Kid! – Lo llamó una voz pastelosa.<p>

- … - El príncipe suspiró con exasperación, incluso su voz le irritaba -. Hola papá – Sonrió un poco -. ¿Qué pasa?

- Shyarly… - Empezó su padre, pero no le dio tiempo a seguir.

- ¿Qué pasa con Shyarly? – Preguntó el pelirrojo en tono cortante, dejando de caminar para girarse a mirarlo desde arriba.

- Shurororo… No sé por qué te pones así cada vez que la nombro… Sabes de sobras lo mucho que se preocupa por ti. Por nosotros…

- Tengo que llevar mis pertinencias al establo – Eso era claramente un déjame en paz, pero podía estar seguro de que su padre fingiría ignorarlo.

- Eso no es tu trabajo – Prácticamente le arrebató el paquete que llevaba en la mano para dejarlo en el suelo -. ¡Eres mi hijo! ¡El príncipe!

- Me da igual – Siguió caminando, consciente de que el rey le seguiría.

- Shyarly… - Volvió a empezar.

- Me importa una mierda lo que te haya dicho esa bruja – Sí, había vuelto a girarse, y cualquiera habría dejado de hablar al verle la expresión, pero no ese hombre.

- Shyarly me ha dicho que últimamente te ha visto ir mucho al bosque… - Le contó con voz pastelosa, como si realmente a Kid le interesara lo que le estaba diciendo, y se rió una vez más -. Shurororo…

- Ah. Sí. – No esperaba que lo supiera. ¿Sabía que había ido a hacer?

- Dime, hijo – El moreno sonrió de nuevo, cerrando un poco los ojos -. ¿Te estás viendo con alguna… Campesina?

- Vaya, yo no… Bueno… - Fingió nerviosismo expresamente, tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad que le daba la vida, así seguramente dejaría de enviar a chicas para que intentaran satisfacerle inútilmente -. No esperaba que lo supieras…

- Bueno, bueno… No te preocupes, cuando yo tenía tu edad…

- Sí, con Shyarly, lo sabe todo el puto reino, papá.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Sigo de exámenes hasta finales de julio, tardaré en subir el próximo capítulo D:


	7. Capítulo 6: Confesiones

**N/A: **Estoy bastante satisfecha con este capítulo por varios motivos:

- No me ha costado mucho escribirlo, las palabras salían bastante solas.

- Supera mis expectativas en cuanto a extensión.

- ¡Lo terminé el jueves! Pero no quería publicar tan pronto, soy malvada y por eso he esperado una semana.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Confesiones<strong>

Law no era un niño estúpido, sabía que el pelirrojo se había ido y que no tenía sentido que regresara al punto de encuentro todos los días esperando verle. Pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y el joven se moría de ganas de que regresara. No era amor, por supuesto, pero el único contacto humano que había tenido a lo largo de su vida eran sus tías, el panadero, Penguin y ahora, el príncipe. Y los dos últimos eran los únicos que tenían más o menos su edad. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia y, ahora que no estaba, se sentía extraño. Quizás debería pasar más tiempo con su amigo y olvidarse de ese Eustass Kid, dejar de visitar el lugar donde entrenaban, y buscar otro sitio en el río. Quizás, sólo quizás, eso le iría bien, porque el mayor no iba a volver.

Sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado: se había cansado de él. Era algo que los nobles hacían mucho, buscar alguien que les distrajera, y luego, cuando ya no se divertían, se marchaban. Incluso podía ser que le hubiera mentido. Existía la posibilidad de que no fuera príncipe. Quizás sólo era un noble más. Era posible que ni siquiera fuera del reino vecino, que no existiera un reino al que regresar, sino sólo un palacio.

Se estaba acercando mucho al límite del bosque, y era consciente de ello. De lo que no era consciente es de la frecuencia con la que lo había estado haciendo en los últimos días, ni tampoco de la "fuerza" interior que lo empujaba a ir allí cada día. Apoyó los brazos en una rama baja del último árbol, el más cercano al castillo, y lo miró. Lo estaba observando detenidamente, memorizándolo, intentando adivinar detrás de qué ventana estaba Kid. O había estado. No lo sabía. Ya no sabía nada. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

El ligero y rápido roce del pelaje de un animal lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia abajo justo a tiempo para ver un par de conejos blancos corriendo hacia su madriguera. Pero Law era rápido. Ya no era un niño. No tenía una espada para matar, pero los entrenamientos también habían hecho que ganara velocidad. Estaba seguro de que si no podía tirar al mayor al suelo era por cuestión de fuerza, no por falta de velocidad. Sonrió ladino y empezó a caminar con sigilo. Pero se dejó de tonterías. Uno de los conejos lo había tocado, sabían que estaba allí. Empezó a correr y consiguió atrapar a uno por la cola cuando ya tenía la cabeza metida en la madriguera, el otro sí había logrado entrar a tiempo. No se molestó en intentar abrirle la cabeza con la rama, sabía que era una estupidez, además de que seguramente arruinaría la pieza y sus tías la rechazarían. Le rompió el cuello. Fue una muerte limpia, sin una gota de sangre derramada.

A partir de ahora dejaría de visitar el rinconcito de entrenamiento y cambiaría ese rato por la caza. Así podría practicar. Quizás podía ir con Penguin. Sonrió. No, la caza sería algo sólo para él. No iba a tomárselo como una distracción, sino como una forma de mejorar. Intentar capturar los animales por si mismo le ayudaría a ser más silencioso, más rápido. Poner trampas agudizaría su ingenio. Pero necesitaba un cuchillo. Tenía una idea de donde conseguirlo, pero no de como, porque estaba seguro de que Baby 5 no le daría ninguno, por mucho que le dijera que lo necesitaba. Monet y Sugar dirían que ellas necesitaban que no se lo diera, y ellas eran dos.

* * *

><p>El viaje de regreso había sido extremadamente aburrido, aunque su padre había calificado las conversaciones que habían tenido de "sublimes". Estaba utilizando la ironía, seguro, ni siquiera a un idiota como él le parecerían conversaciones entretenidas. Total, básicamente el rey se había dedicado a soltarle largos discursos mientras él se esforzaba por contestarle con el menor número de palabras posible.<p>

Una noche, pero, se había emborrachado con Killer y otros amigos, y debía reconocer que se había divertido. Al parecer, los demás habían oído también a la bruja de Shyarly, y querían saber detalles sobre como era la campesina en cuestión. Creía que no había hablado más de la cuenta, aunque a juzgar por las miradas de su mejor amigo, el rubio había notado algo extraño.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó en la tienda de campaña, se dio cuenta de porque. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, dándose cuenta del gran error que había cometido al hacer la descripción. Había descrito a su amigo tal y como se vería si fuera una mujer. Los días siguientes con él fueron extraños, era evidente que el rubio se había dado cuenta, aunque los demás no. Seguramente porque no conocían su cara tan bien como él, no lo tenían tan visto, y no era de extrañar, con esa máscara que llevaba siempre...

Con esa preocupación en mente, entró a palacio sin mirar los hermosos y simétricos jardines que adornaban la entrada, sin fijarse en que alguien no se dirigía simplemente al castillo con el mismo objetivo que él, descansar del viaje, sino que lo estaba siguiendo a él. Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera oyó el golpe sordo de la puerta cerrarse tras él.

- Así que una alta mujer rubia de ojos verdes... - Dijo Killer -. Se parece a mí, ¿no crees?

- Ah, pues sí - Respondió el príncipe, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta, aunque realmente no valía la pena fingir -. Es inventada, para que mi padre me deje en paz.

- Y no se te ocurrió nadie más... - Empezó el rubio, sin saber como sacarle el tema.

- No - El ambarino seguía dándole la espalda, sin querer mirarle a la cara, cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándole la cintura.

- No es una chica, y no vas sólo a pasear - El propietario de dichos brazos suspiró y empezó a susurrarle al oído porque sabía que se disponía a formular una pregunta prohibida-. Es un chico, ¿verdad?

- ... - Se liberó del agarre apartándole -. ¿Cuando te diste cuenta?

- Veía como me mirabas - Se alejó un poco y se sentó en una de las butacas que el pelirrojo tenía en la habitación -. Eres mi mejor amigo, te conozco muy bien... No se lo diré a nadie. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie.

- Pero... - Se giró -. Nunca me dijiste nada, ¿por qué?

- ¿Qué sentido tenía? - Apoyó la espalda en la butaca y cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de seguir hablando, sorprendido porque Kid no le interrumpiera. Había madurado -. No podía mirarte de la misma forma, y no quería herirte.

- Lo sé - Le dedicó una sonrisa triste -. Las chicas... Te gustan demasiado.

- Sí... - Sonrió con la misma expresión triste -. Si fuera una chica, te desearía.

- Como todas - Respondió el ambarino con sorna.

- No - Replicó su amigo -. Yo no sólo te desearía, te amaría de corazón. Aunque... Creo que me gustan tanto las chicas, que si fuera una me seguirían gustando. Quizás la mujer deberías ser tú.

- Entonces tú serías rey y yo sería tu reina - Respondió entre risas.

Killer era así. No importaba lo deprimente que fuera la situación, él siempre le sacaría una sonrisa. Y ahora que le había dado la oportunidad de soltarlo todo, lo aprovechó. Le habló del tal Hyakkei, del moreno de bosque, e incluso del incidente con la chica hacía un par de años, cuando no había sido capaz de hacer lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer, aunque probablemente su amigo ya sabía eso... Se sentía mucho más ligero ahora, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Era como ser una pluma. Sentía que si el viento soplaba, podría llevarlo a cualquier lugar. Quizás lo devolvería al bosque, junto a ese riachuelo en el que había cogido por costumbre bañarse después de una dura sesión de entrenamiento. Y es que aunque seguía pudiendo vencer al menor sin problemas, cada vez se lo ponía más difícil. Por suerte, el chico no podría practicar de verdad durante unos meses, él sí. Aunque... Si hacía eso, tardaría más en descubrir su nombre. Sentía que estaba entre la espada y la pared, pero en esa habitación había alguien mucho más reflexivo que él, alguien en quien confiar.

- Killer - Lo llamó -. Odio perder, pero esta vez, perder me dará algo que quiero...

- ¿De qué se trata? - Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Prometió que si lo entrenaba me diría su nombre - Suspiró -. Pero ahora cada vez que luchamos dice que aún no es lo suficientemente fuerte y que tal vez me lo diga mañana.

- ¿En serio? - El rubio empezó a reírse, no podía parar -. Se está burlando de ti.

- ¡No te descojones de mí! - Le gritó -. Ya lo sé...

- Que sepas su nombre es peligroso - Respondió su amigo al final -. Estoy seguro de que... - Dirigió una mirada a su entrepierna -. Piensas mucho en él.

- Sí - Era cierto, sería peligroso que de repente empezara a gemir el nombre de un chico -. Me descubrirían, tienes razón.

Al final, su amigo se marchó, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. Pensó un momento en todas las cosas que le habría gustado hacerle (y que le hiciera) hacía sólo unos años. Le había costado mucho olvidarle, pero al final lo había hecho. Chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Ya no le quería, pero eso no significaba que su miembro no fuera a reaccionar cada vez que un mero pensamiento sobre su cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama se le colaba en la mente.

Había imaginado el cuerpo de Killer muchas veces, con esa larga melena rubia tan poco habitual tapándole un poco, y él apartándosela para poder contemplar su desnudez. Nunca lo tuvo, por supuesto, pero una vez el destino hizo que pudiera verlo. Era mejor incluso de lo que había imaginado. Aquel día aprendió que debía llamar a la puerta antes de entrar. Lo vio de pie en el centro de la habitación, sosteniendo su polla con una mano, mientras una chica arrodillada lamía la punta sin dejar de mirarle donde se suponía que estaban sus ojos, porque él no se había quitado la máscara. Los vio de perfil, por eso no se perdió detalle. Y aunque sólo fue un pequeño vistazo (cerró la puerta enseguida, deseando alejarse de allí), le rompió el corazón. Sí, sabía que al rubio le gustaban mucho las mujeres, sabía lo que hacía con ellas, pero nunca lo había visto con una. Ese día se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

No sabía si Killer había llegado a verle, concentrado como estaba, porque con la máscara no podía apreciar ningún movimiento de sus ojos. Le gustaba creer que no. Pero no lloró, era demasiado orgulloso para eso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en esas cosas. Pero esta vez no había sentido una punzada de dolor en el corazón, era una mejora. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

* * *

><p>A sus tías no les gustaban sus nuevos hábitos de caza. Al parecer, les daba lástima el pobre animal, porque si no fuera por el grotesco ángulo que hacía su cuello, parecería que sólo estuviera profundamente dormido, porque Law no los despellejaba (no sabía hacerlo sin llevarse la mitad de la carne), sólo los mataba. Lo que sí hacía era limpiar la pieza por dentro, empezando por el corazón. Tenía ropa separada sólo para eso, porque no había manera de quitar las manchas de sangre, y siempre lo hacía fuera, porque su única familia no soportaba verlo.<p>

A Penguin tampoco le gustaba. Pero al contrario que con su familia, le gustaba molestarle un poco, así que le perseguía con la pieza abierta por la mitad, con los intestinos aún colgando. Pero eso sólo fue los primeros tres días, después se dio cuenta de que enfadar a su único amigo no había sido demasiada buena idea, y terminó por disculparse. No le había gustado hacerlo porque le parecía absurdo y que no era para tanto, después de todo no era más que una simple broma, pero era necesario.

Había soñado un par de veces con Kid. No habían sido sueños como el primero que había tenido, justo después de conocerle, pero aun así... Casi lo habían sido. Y aún tenía el último grabado en la memoria. Prácticamente podía verle delante de él. Si cerraba los ojos, podía oír el sonido de las ramas que empuñaban cortando el aire, chocando la una contra la otra, en ciertos momentos tocando el cuerpo del otro. La mayoría de golpes los recibía él, y aunque el pelirrojo ya recibía muchos ninguno lo hacía caer al suelo.

_Cayó al suelo y soltó la rama inmediatamente. Vio los músculos de su oponente relajarse y una mano acercándose a él. La cogió. Junto con el tirón que lo levantaba, sintió corriente de aire sobre la piel. Y vio claramente la mirada ambarina del príncipe recorrerle de arriba a abajo con descaro. Miró hacia abajo para encontrarse completamente desnudo. Seguro que por eso le había ayudado a levantarse y no lo había tirado otra vez al suelo como solía hacer. Kid estaba vestido, ¿por qué él no? Intentó taparse, pero una mano se posó sobre su cadera, acariciándola suavemente con el pulgar._

_- No hace falta que te tapes - Dijo el pelirrojo, pero no hizo nada para destaparle -. Ya te he visto otras veces, en el río._

_- Pero entonces tú estabas desnudo también - Respondió clavando su mirada gris en la del príncipe, pero apartó las manos para centrarse en la que tenía en la cadera. Era agradable._

_- Ven - El pelirrojo le cogió la mano y se rió cuando oyó el chasquido del moreno, probablemente debido a que había apartado la mano -. Corre - Corrieron un poco hasta que el mayor se sentó sobre una roca e hizo que Law se sentara a horcajadas sobre él -. Desnúdame._

_- ¡No me des órdenes! - Exclamó, pero su subconsciente le traicionó, haciendo que sus manos se apresuraran a hacer lo que le había pedido._

_La suave risa del mayor le llenó las orejas haciéndole sonreír. Aunque se estuviera burlando de él, ahora su risa le sonaba agradable y melódica, como si fuera el canto de una madre, algo distorsionada de como era realmente._

_Ver el cuerpo del príncipe siempre le gustaba, pero más cuando podía permitirse mirar sin esconderse de ello. No lo miraba de reojo, no, lo miraba con todo el descaro del que era capaz, porque sabía que el otro estaba haciendo lo mismo._

_Dejó de hacerlo cuando sintió unas manos (esta vez las dos) sobre sus muslos. Tenía la piel tan pálida, y él la tenía tan tostada... Pero eso le gustaba. A través de su piel podía ver claramente que era de sangre azul. Era un príncipe. No había mentido. Al menos, sobre eso. Él, por su parte, colocó una mano sobre una de las de Kid, sólo para asegurarse de que no tocaba donde no debía, mientras con la otra reseguía una de sus clavículas con un dedo. Allí, la piel era fina y no había músculo, permitiéndole tocar hueso. Era agradable._

El pelirrojo se había limitado a acariciar su piel, toda la piel, con los dedos. Lo más extraño fue cuando le acarició los labios. Le había gustado, aunque hubiera preferido que fueran sus labios en lugar de sus dedos. Pero aun así, aunque no tocó donde no debía, a la mañana siguiente Law se despertó duro. Le daba miedo, porque no quería quedarse ciego, pero aun así corrió a esconderse para poder saciar sus ansias en paz. Quizás sería mejor que se quedara ciego, así no volvería a ver a Kid y no volvería a sentir esa necesidad creciente en su interior.

* * *

><p>Con el final del mes de mayo, la familia real y la corte regresaron al reino de Law en su segunda visita anual. Dado que creía que Shyarly podría seguirle, el príncipe decidió esperar unos días antes de escaparse al bosque, pero cuando llegó se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.<p>

¿Y qué esperaba? ¿Que el moreno fuera allí a esperarle todos los días? Estaba claro que no lo haría. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que se habían visto. Él no había dicho en ningún momento cuando volvería, ni si lo haría. ¿Cómo había podido esperar verlo? Y evidentemente no tenía ni puta idea de donde vivía. El bosque no era muy grande, pero sí lo suficiente como para que cualquier persona descartara buscarlo. Pero él era Eustass Kid, y no era famoso por ser una persona precisamente reflexiva. Al contrario, se le conocía por ser demasiado impulsivo, de modo que ni siquiera se paró a pensar en ese detalle cuando volvió a montar a caballo para trotar en busca de su moreno.

Se giró cuando oyó un ruido a sus espaldas y desenvainó su espada sin dudar. No vio nada, así que supuso que no se trataba de ningún atacante y desmontó, dirigiéndose a los arbustos de dónde provenía el sonido, observándolos detenidamente por si las hojas se movían, creyendo esta vez que se trataba de algún animal.

De repente, notó un tirón hacia arriba que le hizo soltar la espada sorprendido, cayendo ésta en el suelo y quedando clavada en la tierra con un golpe sordo, sin eco. Pero él era un príncipe, y como tal no gritaba pidiendo auxilio.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado tanto como a mí. Me gustaría especialmente saber si os ha gustado el sueño de Law, ya que es la primera vez que pongo un sueño así medio erótico pero sin nada de sexo, podéis decírmelo en un review :3.

El próximo capítulo no lo he empezado, pero tengo bastante adelantados un par de capítulos importantísimos para la trama (no preguntéis porque escribo desordenado, simplemente me dio la inspiración por ahí), así que cuando toque ese capítulo también actualizaré bastante rápido.


	8. Capítulo 7: Confesiones II

**N/A**: Cuando terminé el capítulo anterior, pensaba que este me costaría mucho de escribir, que más allá del enlace entre la última escena del capítulo anterior y la primera de este no sabría qué escribir, pero realmente a la hora de la verdad no ha sido tan complicado y me ha salido prácticamente solo.

* * *

><p>Lo que había empezado como un pequeño experimento para atrapar jabalíes utilizando sólo poleas de madera y cuerdas se había convertido en lo más divertido que había hecho en meses, y es que estaba claro que todo es mejor cuando pasa en el momento apropiado. Aun así, no se rió. Tenía que aguantarse, o de lo contrario el pelirrojo sabría que sin querer se había convertido en su presa. Sonriendo con malicia, decidió que lo mejor era que lo dejara un buen rato colgando. Quizás si le subía la sangre a la cabeza, se volvería más atento y amable con él. Pensar en dejarlo colgando toda la noche le parecía muy gracioso, pero quizás era excesivo, no sabía lo que podía pasarle.<p>

Se quedó un buen rato escondido detrás del árbol al que había atado la cuerda, observando como Kid se balanceaba para intentar doblarse y agarrarse a la rama. Pues bien, ya que eso terminaría con la diversión, decidió que ese sería el momento escogido para hacerlo bajar. Cortaría la cuerda, y ya está. Tal vez primero lo saludaría para hacerle saber que había estado allí todo el tiempo y que podía haberle ayudado perfectamente.

- Oh, vaya, qué rápido lo has conseguido - Dijo saliendo de su escondite en cuanto Kid estuvo bien agarrado a la rama -. Ya no estás del revés, qué pena.

- ¡¿Has sido tú?! - El ambarino prácticamente había escupido -. ¡Bájame de una vez! ¡Corta la cuerda!

- Siempre tan exigente... - Suspiró -. Verás, has arruinado la trampa que había puesto para un jabalí. Y ni siquiera podré cazar ningún conejo - Cogió una piedra del suelo y se la tiró, fallando el lanzamiento expresamente -. ¡Eres demasiado ruidoso!

- ¡Bien! ¡Fantástico! ¡Ahora tírame cosas! - Le gritó Kid, frotando la cuerda contra la rama para intentar sesgarla de algún modo.

- ¡Es lo que te mereces! - Mierda, mierda, mierda. Sabía que estaba a punto de estallar, haciéndole pagar el haberle abandonado de esa forma.

- ¡¿Pero qué coño te pasa?! - Espetó el pelirrojo.

Más harto de oírle que otra cosa, sacó el cuchillo que llevaba en el cinto y lo clavó en el tronco del pobre árbol, cortando la cuerda y dejando la marca. Se alejó unos pasos avergonzado por su actitud y se sentó sobre una roca. El ruido del príncipe al caer contra el suelo sin parecerle nada divertido.

- Eh, chico sin nombre - Dijo Kid poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro, hablando con más suavidad de la que era habitual en él.

- Vete - Respondió dándole la espalda.

- ¿Por qué? Antes no hablabas así - Otra vez ese tono de voz que viniendo del mayor podía considerarse hasta amable.

- ¿Y qué? Tú no me conoces, así soy yo - Espetó levantándose para alejarse y, esta vez, recoger el cuchillo e irse de verdad.

- ¿A qué viene todo esto? - Preguntó al final. No era que fuera estúpido, pero no sabía a qué venía todo eso.

- ¡He dicho que te vayas! - Gritó girándose a mirarle a la cara, sus ojos grises prácticamente llameantes -. ¡No tuviste problemas en hacerlo la última vez!

Así que se trataba de eso... Quería acercarse a él y abrazarle. De verdad quería. Pero... ¿Que importaba? Allí no había nadie más. Se acercó a él y le abrazó la cintura desde atrás con un solo brazo, impidiendo que se marchara. El menor dejó de respirar un momento, y Kid sonrió contento, sabiendo que había conseguido lo que quería.

- Perdóname, chico sin nombre - Le susurró suavemente al oído.

- Perdóname, chico sin nombre - Repitió Law hablando en tono agudo y rompiendo el abrazo -. Tengo un nombre, ¿sabes?

- ¡Un nombre que no conozco! - Exclamó el príncipe, enseguida, era exasperante.

- ¡Law! ¡Me llamo Law! ¡Te lo dije cuando te fuiste! - Estaba gritando otra vez -. Pero claro, el señor no podía esperar a marcharse. Tenía prisa para volver a casa. ¿Dónde fuiste? ¿A follarte a alguna campesina?

- Oh... - El ambarino no pudo evitar sonreír -. ¿Son celos eso que veo?

- ¡No! - Estaba fuera de si -. ¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Una mujer?

En su mente, Kid cogió la cara tostada del moreno y le estampó los labios, besándolo apasionadamente y estrechándolo contra su cuerpo. Y es que si estaba esperando el momento adecuado para besarle, era ese. Pero su mente fue más rápida que sus manos, porque empezó a desnudarle inmediatamente, dejándolo expuesto ante él, dispuesto a follárselo allí mismo, haciendo que su polla se pusiera dura sólo de pensarlo.

Evidentemente, el ojigrís no se dio cuenta, y creyendo que no le respondería y dando la conversación por terminada, empezó a marcharse.

- ¡Espera, Law! - Exclamó cuando se dio cuenta de la situación.

- Mañana a la hora de siempre en el sitio de siempre - Respondió el menor sin girarse ni dejar de caminar -. ¡Y no estoy celoso!

- Sí, lo estás - Dijo en voz baja creyendo que ya estaba demasiado lejos para oírle -. Hasta mañana.

- ¡Te he oído!

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Law cambió un poco su rutina habitual. Primero fue a entrenar con su amigo Penguin, después colocó algunas trampas simples que no necesitaban que estuviera pendiente de ellas para funcionar, se quitó la desastrosa camiseta que llevaba y se subió los pantalones hasta media pantorrilla para pescar.<p>

Pescar con las manos era difícil y hacía falta mucha velocidad, cosa que al moreno aún le faltaba. Era más rápido que antes, sí, cazar le había venido bien para eso, pero aún no era lo bastante rápido como para pescar. Tendrían que seguir sin comer pescado hasta que el ojigrís pudiera pescarlo con las manos desnudas o sus tías se dignaran a comprar una caña en el pueblo.

Así fue como la risa de Kid le llegó a los oídos. Estaba ridículo, seguro. Puso los ojos en blanco, un príncipe como él no sabía lo que era tener una dieta pobre o tener que buscarse la comida uno mismo. Siempre lo había tenido todo. Los nobles aprendían a luchar para aprender a competir en las justas, cazaban por diversión y nunca, nunca les faltaba alguien que les hiciera cualquier cosa que quisieran. Había oído que incluso les ponían babero y les daban de comer en la boca como si fueran bebés toda su vida. Ignorándolo, siguió intentando pescar hasta que la fría espada del pelirrojo se clavó en uno de los peces que nadaban rápidamente esquivando las manos tostadas que intentaban apresarlos.

El ambarino alzó las cejas en sorpresa cuando el menor se giró. Sólo le hizo falta echar un vistazo para darse cuenta de que estaba cambiando. No era sólo por algo de vello facial que le había visto el día anterior, sino también la musculatura. Si consiguió apartar la mirada de sus abdominales, fue porque vio el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del ojigrís, que aumentó cuando el pelirrojo tiró de su brazo para acercarlo a él.

- Haz fuerza - Ordenó mientras le palpaba los abdominales, y por algún motivo, Law lo hizo -. Están duros.

- No tanto como los tuyos... - No necesitaba tocarlos para darse cuenta, eran más prominentes que los suyos.

- Aún no tienes los 15 - Contestó el príncipe sin dejar de tocar, era agradable -. Pero fíjate, si haces fuerza, se marcan.

Levantó la vista cuando oyó un sonido abandonando esos labios que se moría por saborear. ¿Era eso un jadeo? No, era imposible, nadie jadearía por tan poco, por mucho que sin darse cuenta sus dedos habían llegado hasta el borde del pantalón. No era posible que fuera tan sensible, por muy virgen que fuera. Porque era virgen, seguro. Él, el príncipe Eustass Kid sería el primero en tenerlo. Y el último, a poder ser. Si eso realmente había sido lo que le había parecido, ¿cómo sería cuando se la metiera? Mierda, su cuerpo respondía a su imaginación otra vez. Hasta que lo conoció, que alguien fuera capaz de ponérsela tan dura en un momento también le había parecido increíble. Sonrió.

Sonrió porque se le ocurrió una buena manera de comprobar si lo que había oído era realmente un jadeo y, además, podía pasarlo como parte del entrenamiento. Con esa misma sonrisa, se abalanzó sobre él y lo tiró al suelo. Enseguida lo agarró por las muñecas, inmovilizándose.

- ¿¡Qué haces!? - Se quejó el moreno aún sorprendido.

- El entreno empieza cada día a la misma hora - Le susurró con suavidad al oído, y luego se separó para recuperar el tono autoritario de siempre -. Libérate.

Lo tenía preso de tal forma que al ojigrís no le quedaría más remedio que mover caderas y piernas para intentar huir, frotándose contra las suyas quisiera o no. Si el primer roce lo hacía sonrojar o jadear, sabría que no se había confundido.

El eco amplificó el sonido de su risa cuando oyó los jadeos y vio el rubor que ahora llenaba las mejillas del chico, aumentando a causa de la risa del pelirrojo. Se acercó a su oreja para volver a susurrar, consciente de que eso le molestaría:

- Dime Law... ¿Por qué estás tan rojo como mi pelo?

No iba a decírselo, pero con tanto roce, el ambarino tenía que morderse las mejillas por dentro para poder resistir la tentación de jadear él también. La tenía aún más dura que antes, y a juzgar por lo que notaba cada vez que sus caderas se tocaban, el otro también estaba duro.

No esperaba, pero, recibir un escupitajo en plena cara. Soltó un poco el agarre que tenía en una de sus muñecas para pasar a aprisionarlas a ambas con una sola mano y le puso la espada en el cuello.

- ¿Qué coño te crees que haces? - Preguntó claramente cabreado -. No tengo porque ayudarte. Soy el príncipe Eustass Kid y un día seré el Rey. No tengo porque aguantar las faltas de respeto de una sucia rata plebeya como tú - Escupía las palabras sin pararse a pensar en el daño que podía estar haciendo con ellas -. Estás por debajo de mí tanto como persona como en fuerza, ¿qué esperas conseguir?

No había pasado ni una milésima de segundo que ya se había dado cuenta de que la había cagado. Law estaba llorando. Y era culpa suya. Suya y de nadie más. Lo soltó de inmediato, dejando que se levantara y se fuera alejando lentamente de él, con el orgullo herido y siendo consciente por primera vez de cual era su lugar.

El mayor sabía que no se había equivocado con lo que había dicho. No le había mentido. Socialmente hablando, a su lado la posición del moreno era comparable a la de un insecto, con la diferencia de que los campesinos pagaban impuestos con los que la nobleza se enriquecía. Pero no tenía porqué ser tan cruel. Tampoco tenía la necesidad de decírselo.

Lo que más le dolía era ver como se alejaba. No estaba huyendo como la primera vez que se vieron. Ni siquiera estaba corriendo. Se alejaba lentamente cabizbajo, como si realmente creyera en sus palabras, como si no fuera nada y su sola presencia en el mundo fuera una molestia. Pero eso le daba una oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar.

Lo abrazó con fuerza desde atrás, sin estar dispuesto a soltarlo. Podía y debía obligarle a escucharle.

- Los chicos sin nombre no entendéis nada, eh - Dijo con suavidad, pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta, siguió hablando -. ¿No ves que habría matado a cualquiera por menos de lo que has hecho tú? La primera vez que te vi... Bueno, a la mayoría les habría cortado la mano. Y ahora, primero les habría cortado la lengua y después los habría matado.

- Sé que no soy nada a tu lado, pero... - Se giró para abrazarlo con fuerza, las palabras interrumpidas por los sollozos que se le escapaban de vez en cuando -. Yo... No quería creerlo. Sólo... Quería que me vieras como a un igual.

- Tienes madera de noble, Law - Respondió mientras le colocaba algún que otro mechón tras la oreja y le acariciaba las mejillas con suavidad -. Ojalá hubieras nacido en un castillo.

- Eso lo dices para consolarme - Contestó el menor de inmediato, y aunque las lágrimas salían brotando de sus ojos, se atrevió a sonreír un poquito.

- Y Law, otra cosa... - Disimuladamente, una mano bajó hasta el borde de su pantalón -. Ve con cuidado con esto, la pena para esta desviación es la hoguera.

El ojigrís se apartó asustado de que alguien hubiera descubierto el secreto que durante meses había estado intentando ocultar. Pero allí no había nadie, ¿verdad?

- Espera - Le cogió la mano y, tras asegurarse de que realmente no tenían compañía -. Yo..., no se lo diré a nadie - Suspiró y dejó que los dedos del moreno rozaran su erección y lo miró con una sonrisita triste.

- Debes pensar que soy tonto, pero... - Sonrió más alegremente -. Me alegro.

Claro que el príncipe interpretó mal las palabras del moreno, porque lo que Law quería decir era que se alegraba de saber que a su alrededor había una persona con la misma condición, que seguramente sufría de los mismos miedos y que quizás, sólo quizás, al ser alguien más mayor podría ayudarle a sobrellevarlo mejor. Obviamente, no tenía intención de hablarle de los sueños que había tenido.

Los labios de Kid se acercaron peligrosamente a los del ojigrís, sorprendiéndose al ver que el otro bajaba la cabeza para evitar aquel beso.

- No - Dijo Law, escueto.

- ¿No quieres? - Lo cierto es que estaba sorprendido, ahora que sabía que ambos eran iguales, creía que todo sería más fácil -. ¿Te gusta tu amigo?

- No - Volvió a contestar, esta vez negando con la cabeza. Penguin no le gustaba nada.

- ¿Es por lo que te he dicho? - Preguntó -. Me he pasado mucho, lo siento.

- No, yo... - Respondió apartando la mirada.

- ¿No te gusto? - Esa era la pregunta que menos ganas tenía de hacerle, porque temía la respuesta más que a ninguna otra.

- ... - Sus respuestas decían no, pero sus ojos abiertos en señal de sorpresa y el sonrojo que llenaba sus mejillas decían sí -. Lo siento pero... No puedo.

- ¿Por qué? - Al menos no le había dicho que no.

- Tengo miedo, Kid - Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre de pila, y lo hizo mirándole a los ojos, y el pelirrojo realmente pudo ver el terror brillando en ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Tengo que confesar que cuando estaba escribiendo la última escena, cuando Kid se enfada, iba a hacer que pegara a Law un poquito, pero después me ha salido la vena romanticona y he pensado que aunque se enfadara con él, nuestro "príncipe" no haría eso. Y menos mal que lo he cambiado. ¿Reviews?


	9. Capítulo 8: Qué larga es la espera

No podía evitarlo, cada vez que una de sus tías entraba en la estancia en la que él se encontraba, no podía evitar creer que se trataba de un monje errante enviado por el Papa para que la Fe lo juzgara, pero en cuanto las veía entrar por la puerta se relajaba de inmediato, y en la oscuridad de su dormitorio se consolaba pensando que él no era tan importante como para que el Vaticano enviara a alguien a por él. Sólo era el hijo huérfano de un campesino, ¿qué le importaba a la Iglesia con quien deseaba acostarse? Sólo habían hablado, realmente no había hecho nada. Nadie tenía pruebas contra él salvo el príncipe, y siendo de su misma condición, no lo delataría.

En lugar de dejar que el miedo se apoderaba de él, decidió seguir su rutina habitual: colocar trampas, entrenar con Penguin, entrenar con Eustass-ya, bañarse, recoger lo que había caído en sus trampas y estar pendiente de las poleas por si caía algo más o intentar pescar algo en el río, después recogía algunos frutos silvestres y volvía a casa. Baby 5 siempre le esperaba con la olla en el fuego, y la comida variaba según lo que el chico trajera, aunque desgraciadamente normalmente se trataba de comidas con poca guarnición y muchas sopas para poder aprovechar la comida durante más tiempo.

* * *

><p>- No podremos aguantar esta situación durante mucho tiempo - Dijo Sugar sin permitir que la angustia le tiñera la voz, probablemente ayudada por el cuenco de uvas que tenía en la mano.<p>

- Todo sería mucho más fácil si volviéramos a usar la magia - Se quejó Baby 5.

- ¡No! - Exclamó Monet rápidamente -. Por muy mal que se pongan las cosas, debemos insistir y continuar comportándonos como humanos normales y corrientes.

» Recordad un momento todo lo que ha pasado a lo largo de estos años. ¿Recordáis cuando Law sólo era un bebé y sólo quería leche? - Al no obtener respuesta, la mayor de las hadas siguió hablando -. No podíamos amamantarlo y tampoco podíamos conseguir una vaca porque era muy cara. Estuvimos a punto de desistir y utilizar la magia para convertir las flores en leche de vaca. Pero antes de eso decidimos probar una última cosa, y fuimos al mercado buscando a la lechera para que nos vendiera algunas botellas de leche a punto de desperdiciarse, porque es más barata y quizás podríamos pagarla.

» Pero tampoco podíamos pagarla. Estuve a punto de sacar mi varita, ¿os acordáis? Pero entonces vimos a una señora muy pobre con un bebé de pocas semanas, algo menor que Law. No estaba demasiado bien alimentada, pero aun así tenía leche de sobras, porque la niña que llevaba no quería comer mucho, así que se ofrecía como ama de cría a cambio de comida. No de dinero, comida. Estuvo viviendo con nosotras hasta que nuestro pequeño empezó a comer papillas a cambio de compartir nuestra comida con ella - Cuando terminó el relato, suspiró -. Es cierto que estamos pasando por un momento horrible. Law cada vez come más y el cielo nos indica que tendremos un verano caluroso y seco, probablemente con pocas lluvias, pero siempre que hemos tenido problemas para cuidarlo como el verdadero príncipe que es, Dios nos ha ayudado y hemos encontrado una solución.

- Dios está con nosotras - Aceptó Baby 5 con una pequeña sonrisa -. Nos necesita para cuidar de joven príncipe y por eso nos ayuda. Conseguiremos comida de sobras, seguro.

- Falta poco más de un año para que nuestro pequeño cumpla 16 años - Les recordó Sugar -. Después podremos usar la magia de nuevo.

- Sólo utilizaremos la magia antes de eso si es estrictamente necesario, en el último momento - Aclaró Monet, dando por finalizada la conversación.

* * *

><p>Cuando el pelirrojo le dijo que era hora de volver a su reino otra vez, se sintió decepcionado pero contento a la vez. Por un lado, el tiempo había pasado mucho más rápido de lo esperado, por lo que a pesar de que las tres semanas de las que el mayor le había hablado al principio ya habían pasado (incluso habían pasado un par de días más), Law no esperaba que se marchara tan pronto. Quería seguir entrenando en su compañía, hacerse más fuerte a su lado. Además, sospechaba que le había mentido.<p>

_- __Podrías enviarme una paloma - Pidió Law._

_- __No digas tonterías - Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar -. Los campesinos no sabéis leer._

_- __¡Sí que sé! - Replicó el moreno rápidamente -. Mis tías trabajaron en la corte y allí aprendieron a leer, y aunque no hay muchos libros en la cabaña del leñador, consiguieron enseñarme._

_- __Está bien, está bien... - Kid se rió con tono burlón -. Te enviaré una carta bien larga con una paloma._

_- __¿Cuando volverás? - Preguntó por curiosidad._

_- __Por tu cumpleaños - Le tocó la punta de la nariz con un dedo -. Y te traeré un regalo que te encantará._

Después se dio cuenta de que las palomas sólo estaban entrenadas para enviar mensajes a los castillos de los señores, así que era imposible que pudieran enviar una y que ésta fuera capaz de encontrar una cabaña en medio de bosque. Seguramente tampoco le traería un regalo, y esa era la segunda mentira en tan solo unos segundos.

El recuerdo de la última conversación que habían tenido era cada vez más difuso, aunque la angustia de saberse engañado no dejaba de aumentar con el paso de los días. Al contrario que la primera vez que el príncipe se marchó, el moreno no se acercó en absoluto a los límites del bosque; es más, los evitaba de forma deliberada, consciente de que estaba desperdiciando unas cuantas buenas presas.

* * *

><p>La estancia estaba tan oscura como una cueva subterránea y, aunque pronto sus ojos se adaptaron a la penumbra, no consiguió ver más que una escala de grises. Sintió unas manos fuertes acariciándole primero los muslos por encima de la ropa, luego la cintura y después se colaron bajo la camisa para acariciarle los costados. Después vino el beso, húmedo, y mientras su lengua se debatía contra la de aquel que intentaba dominarlo, notó que le ataban las manos al cabezal de la cama. Forcejó un poco intentando liberarse, pero no sirvió de nada, sin duda su captor no iba a dejarlo escapar, o al menos no tan fácilmente como él había creído.<p>

El desconocido dijo algunas cosas, pero Law no fue capaz de entender las palabras. Lo que sí supo es que aquel hombre era el pelirrojo que tan enfadado lo tenía últimamente, le reconocería la voz entre miles. Se debatió con más fuerza, pero lo único que consiguió fue acabar con las muñecas doloridas.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, los labios de Kid volvían a besar los suyos con ansias, y él se esmeraba en devolverle el beso con ganas, no queriendo separarse de él. Mientras tanto, sentía como se excitaba rápidamente, su miembro endureciéndose hasta dolerle. Gimoteó sin querer, separando las piernas de forma involuntaria, queriendo recibir otro tipo de atenciones, algo más que besos. Su cuerpo no tenía suficiente con la lengua que invadía su boca, quería más pero no se atrevía a pedirlo.

El príncipe pareció leerle la mente, porque se separó un poco de él y esperó, como si quisiera observarlo detenidamente, salvo porque el moreno estaba seguro de que veía tan poco como él. El tirón de la ropa le rozó el miembro erecto haciéndole gemir, y pronto quedó completamente a la vista. Kid lo miró y después le subió la camiseta con una sonrisa, besó sus labios una vez más. Se le escapó una mueca y volvió a tirar de sus ataduras, quería terminar de desnudarse y desnudar al otro también. Pero lejos de hacer lo que quería, el pelirrojo se bajó los pantalones y los calzones sólo lo suficiente como para liberar la presión de su miembro.

La lengua del ambarino abandonó sus labios tostados para juguetear con un pezón y arrancarle unos cuantos jadeos mientras un dedo rodeaba su entrada en círculos hasta que uno de los movimientos de las caderas de Law fue más certero y el mayor terminó por introducir el dígito en su interior.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el dedo cambiara por el miembro del príncipe, que lo embestía contra el cabezal de la cama. Le dolía un poco, pero a la vez le gustaba. Ambos gemían desesperados con cada embestida, hasta que el moreno se vació entre los vientres de ambos y Kid lo hacía dentro de él.

Y entonces, se despertó.

«Mierda, estoy más duro que nunca. Duele - Se dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.»

Cuando se sintió un poco mejor, se deshizo las lazadas que le ataban los pantalones del pijama y metió la mano dentro. Sentía su miembro palpitando contra su mano mientras la movía arriba y abajo, pensando en el sueño que había tenido esa noche, con la diferencia de que mientras se masturbaba, en su imaginación ambos estaban completamente desnudos.

Al terminar, salió al bosque para ir a pescar, pero su mente estaba muy ocupada en descrifrar el significado del sueño, de modo que no pescó nada. No era estúpido, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba ese sueño, que Kid era el príncipe y él un plebeyo, y que daba igual lo que él quisiera, que el príncipe lo cogería cuando quisiera.

* * *

><p>Llevaba un buen rato sentado en la pequeña mesita que solía utilizar de escritorio las pocas veces que necesitaba uno. Había perdido la cuenta de todos los pergaminos que había tenido delante y que ahora estaban tirados a su alrededor hechos una pelota. Mojó la pluma en el tinterio y la sacudió un poco en el borde para eliminar el exceso de tinta, esperando que esa fuera la última vez en que tuviera que hacerlo. Lo peor había sido el saludo, ya que no se veía escribiendo frases como "querido Law" o "estimado Law", de modo que al final había decidido ir al grano.<p>

_Cuando recibas esta carta, lo más probable es que yo ya esté en camino. No sé cuanto tardaré en llegar, pero sí sé que seguramente llevaré tu regalo como único equipaje, porque según me ha rebelado el Consejo de mi padre, este año no visitaremos Flandes en octubre. Voy a ser sincero contigo, ha habido una revuelta y el Rey no cree que la solucionemos tan rápido. Debería estar al frente del ejército, pero siempre debe haber un Eustass en París y mi padre es un cobarde, por lo que ese Eustass siempre es él. Pero tranquilo, yo iré a verte. Te lo prometo._

- ¿Qué escribes? - Preguntó Killer mientras le quitaba el papel de las manos.

«Había olvidado que podía entrar cualquiera, debería haber estado más atento a la puerta y a los ruidos del pasillo - Se dijo -. Menos mal que sólo es él.»

- Es para Law - Confesó avergonzado.

- No puedes enviarle una carta - Sin esperar respuesta, lanzó el pergamino al fuego de la chimenea -. Deberías tirar esos también - Señaló las bolas de pergamino, pero terminó recogiéndolas él en vistas de que su amigo no se movía -.

- ¿¡Qué crees que haces?! - Exclamó rápidamente, pero no podía hacer más que ver como las llamas consumían la carta que no había terminado de redactar.

- No seas imbécil - Replicó -. ¿Cómo vas a enviarla? ¿Acaso ahora los campesinos viven en castillos?

«Tiene razón, soy un idiota. Le dije que le enviaría una carta, pero no pensé en que no tenía dónde enviarla. Imbécil, imbécil, no eres famoso por ser reflexivo, ¿pero por qué a su lado piensas menos que de costumbre? - El pelirrojo cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensando en lo decepcionado que se sentiría el pobre Law al esperar una carta que nunca iba a llegar.»

- Pero no tenías porque tirarla - Replicó -. Podría haberla guardado y dársela cuando lo viera.

- ¿Y arriesgarte a que alguien la leyera? - Suspiró -. Eres más idiota de lo que creía.

- ¿Me acompañarás cuando vaya a verle? - Sonrió un poco -. Me gustaría que lo conocieras, y tener alguien con quien compartir la carga.

- Has madurado - Respondió tras un buen rato en silencio -. Está bien, vendré. Recorreremos el camino tu y yo solos, como hacíamos siempre hace unos años, cuando nos escapábamos para cazar, ¿te acuerdas?

- Pues claro - Dijo con una enorme sonrisa -. Ven, acompáñame a la armería, tengo muy claro que regalo voy a hacerle.


	10. Capítulo 9: Viaje

**N/A: **Tuve problemas con mi internet y no me di cuenta de que no había publicado el capítulo en esta página. El siguiente ya está listo y cuando leáis esto seguramente ya estará disponible en Amor Yaoi, pero lo subiré aquí en las próximas horas si me es posible, o si no mañana. Lo siento mucho.

* * *

><p>Kid, con su impulsividad y su poca paciencia habitual, no había tardado nada en empaquetar lo que pensaba llevarse. Su equipaje consistía únicamente en lo puesto, el paquete que iba a ser el regalo de su moreno favorito, un puñal y una espada recién afilados.<p>

Su amigo Killer, por supuesto, había sido más inteligente que él y, no sólo llevaba consigo lo que había creído pertinente, como varias mudas de ropa y otros objetos personales, sino que además se había tomado la libertad de ordenar a las doncellas y criados del príncipe que hicieran un equipaje adecuado para un viaje de una semana a Flandes, teniendo en cuenta que tardarían en llegar menos de lo habitual porque iban los dos solos a caballo y no llevarían la casa con ruedas de la corte, sino un par de carromatos para montar el campamento y poco más. Eso sí, aunque sabía que más tarde el príncipe se lo agradecería en silencio, por el momento había tenido que soportar a su real persona recordándole que en unos años (pocos si Dios lo quería así) tendría que llamarle Alteza y no podría hacerle esperar (el rubio se aguantó las ganas de decirle que en principio ahora tampoco podía hacer nada que su amigo no quisiera, pero no vio la necesidad de aclararlo).

Cuando ya llevaban medio día de camino, los caballos empezaron a relinchar, haciéndoles notar que en un lugar cercano había algo que no les gustaba y que les asustaba.

- No creo que sean más que lobos – Comentó el rubio -. Bastará con rodear el bosque, aunque si ya están así ahora, no sé que nos esperará a la noche.

- ¿Crees que al chico le gustará abrigarse con una piel de lobo gris? – Preguntó con una sonrisa ladina, imaginándolo ya con el precioso y suave pelaje cubriendo su desnudez.

- Quizás – Killer suspiró, consciente de que no valía la pena replicar -… La verdad es que tenemos tiempo de sobras.

Pero antes de que el joven señor pudiera terminar de hablar, el pelirrojo ya había picado espuelas para obligar a su pobre montura a adentrarse en el bosque. Que el supiera, su padre había dado la orden de no permitir que el bosque fuera tan espeso como lo era en ese momento, pues sabían de sobras que eso hacía aumentar el riesgo de incendio. Cabalgó hasta su amigo y ambos desmontaron. El príncipe desenvainó la espada e hizo guardia mientras él ataba los caballos a un árbol. O eso creía, porque cuando se giró, Kid ya se alejaba de él sigilosamente, intentando que la manada no le oyera. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero su amigo era el mejor cazador de la corte: cuando quería podía ser tan silencioso como las hojas de un árbol en un día sin aire, y su altura y complexión no le impedían pasar desapercibido en el bosque. Cuando quería. Cuando realmente tenía interés en atrapar la presa. Ese chico debía ser toda una belleza, si le gustaba tanto como para que de verdad le importara cazar ese lobo para entregarle su piel.

En lugar de acompañarle, decidió esperar a que regresara. No tardó mucho y, aunque se llevó algunas mordeduras de los compañeros de manada del lobo, no tenía heridas graves, nada peor que unas cuantas magulladuras.

- Salgamos de aquí, no quiero que algo más grande que un lobo lo huela y venga a buscar mi trofeo – Dijo Kid.

« ¿Desde cuando se preocupa tanto? » No pudo evitar sonreír. « Ha madurado. » No era la primera vez que ese pensamiento le rondaba por la cabeza, pero saber que probablemente era a causa de aquel chico no le gustaba demasiado. Pero mejor eso que nada, el pelirrojo era un príncipe, y le convenía volverse más reflexivo antes de sentarse en el trono que ahora ocupaba su padre, de lo contrario sería un rey aun peor que Caesar.

Cargaron el lobo en el carromato y recorrieron el Camino Ancho durante unas cuantas horas, hasta que el bosque quedó tras ellos y dejó de verse. Si todo iba bien, esa noche no les haría falta montar el campamento y podrían dormir en una posada. « Siempre hay sitio para los príncipes, ni que cueste el doble de lo habitual y sea la cama del propietario. »

- Ve a pedir una habitación, yo me quedaré aquí desollando esto – Señaló su presa.

- Está bien – Respondió, y aun le dio tiempo a ver el brillo del cuchillo hundiéndose bajo la piel del animal -. Buenas noches – Saludó al entrar. La posada estaba a reventar, pero tenía esperanzas.

- Buenas noches, señor – Lo saludó la chica que había tras la barra -. ¿Una jarra de cerveza?

- Sí, gracias, y un par de habitaciones – Antes de que la muchacha pudiera responder, le tendió 2 monedas de oro, un precio muy por encima del de una habitación.

- Las habitaciones sólo valen una moneda de plata, señor – Respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos abiertos como platos, sin duda era la primera vez que veía oro -, y la cerveza sólo vale seis monedas de cobre.

- Espero que sepas que 12 monedas de cobre equivalen a 1 moneda de plata, por lo que por el precio de 2 cervezas puedo pagar una habitación. Y veamos – El hombre fingió que necesitaba pararse a pensar para poder calcular -… Si no me equivoco, la posada acaba de ganar el precio de 48 cervezas en una sola transacción.

- Yo - Sabía que la chica no correría a consultárselo a sus padres, aceptaría sin dudar -… Muchas gracias, señor.

Bebió la jarra de cerveza en silencio, esperando a que Kid terminara de despellejar a aquel pobre animal mientras observaba cada movimiento de la chica. Se fijó en los pequeños rizos oscuros que le rodeaban la cara redonda y supo que esa noche no quería pasarla solo. Quizás lo había sabido desde un principio, porque había pedido dos habitaciones en lugar de una como le había dicho el pelirrojo.

- ¡Una jarra más! – Exclamó por encima del ruido general, y fue a sentarse junto al fuego, donde había un bardo con un laúd.

La dichosa jarra llegó enseguida de la mano de la muchacha de antes, pero esta vez Killer no la dejó marchar, sentándola sobre sus piernas. En ocasiones normales ya habría metido la mano en el corpiño de la chica, pero por algún motivo, aquella vez decidió pararse a escuchar al hombre que cantaba. La había escuchado algunas veces, y desde pequeño le había llamado la atención, ya que trataba de un niño al que un hada malvada había hechizado y al que tres hadas bondadosas habían intentado salvar. El niño había nacido en Flandes, lugar al que se dirigían, y aunque personalmente el rubio creía que el bebé había muerto hacía años y que en la mayor parte del reino había caído en el olvido, sabía perfectamente que se trataba del príncipe de la familia Donquixote, que si seguía así moriría sin descendencia.

* * *

><p>- Te veo nervioso, Killer, ¿ocurre algo? – El pelirrojo no solía preocuparse por nadie, aunque las ocasiones en las que lo hacía por su amigo no eran tan extrañas.<p>

- Nada importante – Respondió -. Ayer había un bardo en la posada, nada más.

- ¿Y por eso llevas esa cara tan larga? – La risa se le escapó enseguida, preocuparse por las palabras de un bardo no era propio del rubio.

- Ya, ya sé que es estúpido – Suspiró -. Pero su canción hablaba del niño perdido de Flandes.

- ¿De verdad? – El pelirrojo alzó una ceja – Hemos escuchado muchas veces esa historia, pero no recuerdo haberla escuchado nunca en Francia.

- Ya – Se encogió de hombros -, aquí no es muy conocida. Pero lo que me preocupa es que esta vez tenía final, además de ser bastante fiel a la realidad. Creo que… Creo que ese bardo estaba allí ese día, aunque sería muy difícil que tú lo hubieras reconocido, tras tantos años.

- ¿Y como terminaba? – Preguntó Kid - ¿Con una hermosa doncella escalando una torre para salvar al joven y apuesto príncipe dormido para darle el primer beso de amor?

- No – Respondió el rubio enseguida, aunque aguantarse la risa por la insinuación de su amigo se le hacía difícil -. Hablaba de muerte.

- Bueno, no creo que eso esté demasiado alejado de la realidad – Contestó Kid al cabo de un rato en silencio -. Esa historia nunca estuvo destinada a acabar bien, ninguna doncella buscará a un príncipe. No saben luchar.

Aquel día prosiguieron la marcha prácticamente en silencio, hablando solo cuando necesitaban consultar el mapa o cuando paraban para abrevar a los caballos. Se notaba que el pelirrojo también se había quedado traspuesto con la explicación. El motivo era claro, ¿cómo le explicaban a Doflamingo que sus esperanzas eran vanas y que incluso los bardos franceses se habían dado cuenta?

* * *

><p>No sabían como, pero al final habían llegado con el tiempo justo, faltaban pocas horas para el encuentro, y el pelirrojo no estaría tan descansado como le habría gustado. Tal y como había acordado con su amigo, esa noche iría a ver a Law a solas y ambos podrían conocerse al día siguiente, pues dada la situación del campesino no quería asustarle llevando a un desconocido a su cumpleaños.<p>

Encontraron un descampado en el que la hierba no era demasiado alta y lo escogieron para acampar. Quizás habría sido mejor montar la tienda en el bosque, pero el príncipe no quería lobos cerca, y no llevaban ningún estandarte que los hiciera susceptibles de recibir visitas inesperadas. Quizás se acercaría algún ladronzuelo, aunque Kid no recordaba nunca haber visto ninguno. Lo que sí sabía era que en el caso de que eso ocurriera, no sería un gran grupo, y Killer no tendría problemas para ocuparse de ellos.

* * *

><p>Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Law se despertó con ganas. No era que no tuviera ganas de vivir o que odiara su vida, simplemente estaba harto de la rutina y, ahora que su cumpleaños había llegado, por fin tenía algo diferente que hacer. Es posible que de haber entrenado todos los días con el príncipe se hubiera acabado aburriendo, pero lo cierto es que aunque durante una temporada esa parte del día formara parte de su rutina habitual, sólo se trataba de las tres semanas en las que el pelirrojo estaba en el reino, y sólo Dios sabía cuando se hartaría de venir. Por el momento, sólo vení veces al año, y aunque sabía que el camino era suficiente, para el moreno eso no era suficiente. Cuando consiguió convencer a sus tías de que lo dejaran entrenar con Penguin, sólo esperaba encontrar una distracción, alguien con quien pasar un rato en compañía y, quizás, un amigo. No se podía decir que al principio les hubiera unido una gran amistad, pero sí era cierto que tras pasar tiempo juntos y conocerse mejor, se habían convertido en buenos amigos. Y por supuesto no había olvidado que sin esos entrenamientos no habría conocido nunca a Eustass Kid, porque su rutina hubiera sido muy diferente.<p>

El ambarino le había dicho que se encontrarían por la noche, así que el menor debía seguir con su rutina habitual e intentar disimular. La parte difícil llegaría al atardecer, porque a sus tías no les gustaba nada que pasara la noche fuera y tendría que escaparse. Contaba con que engañar a Baby 5 diciéndole que necesitaba que no le contara a nadie que iba a salir sería suficiente, y pensaba despertarse en su cama a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

><p>Al caer la noche los nervios se apoderaron de él. No sólo iba a haber un cambio en su rutina, sino que iban a hacerle un regalo, y Law hacía años que no recibía ningún regalo. No esperaba nada especial, pero no podía dejar de entrelazar los dedos constantemente, intentando mantener las manos ocupadas en algo. Salir de casa fue tan sencillo que resultaba irrisorio, pero no podía permitirse reír o sabrían que pasaba algo extraño.<p>

Se escondió tras un árbol, pendiente de si oía los cascos del caballo, intentando aparecer poco después para fingir que se había retrasado o que había salido de la cabaña con el tiempo justo, como si no le importara, pero mientras esperaba intentaba arreglarse un poco el pelo, lo único que podía mejorar de su aspecto.

Miró hacia abajo un momento, viendo todo aquello que no estaba bien en él. La ropa vieja y hecha polvo, con algunas roturas que no había visto antes y que por lo tanto Baby 5 no había cosido. La piel tostada de sus manos teñida en tonos morado oscuro al intentar hacer vino con las uvas de Sugar. Los recosidos de su ropa en los bajos de los pantalones y las puntas de la mangas. Consciente de que aún faltaba un rato para que llegara el príncipe (el mero pensamiento de que iban a verse a solas de noche le hacía sonrojarse, aunque no entendía porque), salió de su escondite y observó su reflejo en el río. Allí pudo ver más cosas que estaban mal en él. El vello facial que tenía en la barbilla, que aunque había aumentado desde la última vez que se habían visto, aún no llegaba a cerrársele, haciendo que odiara los pequeños claros. Sus labios tostados, tan diferentes de los de Kid, que le mostraban a todo el mundo que él no era más que un plebeyo y que nunca estaría a la altura de alguien de la nobleza. Golpeó la superficie del río para eliminar su reflejo, si al menos hubiera nacido mujer… No, eso no le habría servido de nada. Un príncipe nunca se casaría con una plebeya.


	11. Capítulo 10: Cumpleaños

**Capítulo 10: Cumpleaños**

Si pudo saber que tras él había una persona, fue porque vio la sombra alargándose junto a la suya. Era de noche, sí, pero la luna brillaba imponente en el cielo, totalmente llena, como si de un sol se tratara. Decidió no girarse, fingiendo no ser consciente de que no estaba solo pero deseando que fuera su pelirrojo acercándose sigilosamente. Pero no era lo bastante sigiloso, Law oía el sonido de las pisadas al aplastar la hierba del terreno bajo sus pies, escuchaba la respiración pesada propia del príncipe cuando trataba de atacarle con la espada, ahora se comportaba exactamente igual, como un cazador acechando a su presa. Lo sabía porque él hacía lo mismo. Se escondía tras un arbusto y respiraba de la misma manera, pero era más ligero, de modo que sus pisadas no hacían tanto ruido, además de que durante el día otros sonidos escondían los suyos. Además, esa noche no soplaba ni una brizna de viento, por lo que las hojas de los árboles no se mecían, estando completamente inmóviles como estaban no emitían ni un solo ruido. Aun así, se sobresaltó cuando una piel suave y cálida le rodeó los hombros, eso había sido totalmente inesperado.

Giró la cabeza para clavar la mirada en esos ojos del color del ámbar que lo observaban detenidamente desde arriba mientras abrazaba la fantástica piel. Una mano pálida se acercó a él lentamente, como si pensara que el menor podía romperse o huir en cualquier momento, y el pulgar de dicha mano le acarició la mejilla. Sonrió y prácticamente se frotó contra el tacto agradable de esa mano, suave como la de aquellos que nunca han trabajado pero dura y fuerte como la de quienes están acostumbrados a luchar. Para el moreno, eso lo convertía en unas manos especiales, porque nunca había tocado unas manos iguales que las del príncipe. El pulgar abandonó su mejilla robándole la sonrisa, pero no dejó su piel, se limitó a quedarse sobre sus labios, acariciándolos con la misma suavidad que antes habían empleado para su mejilla. Law quería besarlo, de verdad que quería, pero no se veía capaz de ello. El pelirrojo tampoco le besó y acabó por retirar la mano y mirarlo con una sonrisa lo más amable posible viniendo de él.

- ¿Te gusta la piel? – Preguntó por cortesía, porque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Sí, mucho – Respondió enseguida, acariciando el pelaje una vez más -. Es un buen regalo.

- En realidad ese no era el regalo que tenía planeado hacerte, se me ocurrió durante el camino – El mayor sacó el paquete que tenía escondido tras él y se lo tendió -. Feliz cumpleaños.

Antes de que el moreno pudiera responderle, se acercó a él y besó su mejilla ligeramente, apartándose enseguida por si no le gustaba. El menor lo miró un momento y cogió el paquete. No era tan pesado como habría esperado, pero aun así lo dejó en el suelo y empezó a retirar el papel que lo cubría. Dentro, había otro paquete de cuero, y cuando hubo sacado su contenido entendió porque el papel no era suficiente: se habría roto.

El regalo que Kid había traído para él era una espada de acero de verdad. No es que el ojigrís entendiera mucho de armas, pero le parecía que no estaba hecha por un herrero cualquiera. Al principio le pareció un mandoble, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que en sus manos se convertía en una espada bastarda, ya que él podía empuñarla perfectamente con una sola mano. Aun así, no hacía falta saber mucho sobre el tema para darse cuenta de que las espadas bastardas nunca eran tan largas como aquella. Law se sonrojó un poco, consciente de que tenía que preguntarle de qué tipo de espada se trataba, y probablemente el príncipe se reiría de él por ello.

- Es muy larga – Acarició la hoja con los dedos cuidadosamente -… ¿Qué tipo de espada es?

- Es una nodachi – Respondió el pelirrojo entusiasmado -. Me he fijado que tú siempre escoges ramas muy largas cuando entrenamos. En un primer momento creí que era por tu altura, pero luego me di cuenta de que simplemente lo hacías por gusto.

- Me gusta mucho – Confesó abrazando la espada contra el pecho -. De verdad.

- Si quieres podemos probarla – Dijo desenvainando su propia espada -. Pero está muy afilada, ten cuidado.

No hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces. La posición del moreno no era precisamente buena en ese momento, pero aprovechó que Kid aún estaba despistado para golpearle la cadera con la hoja plana. El dolor hizo mella en la expresión del pelirrojo, y el menor no pudo evitar sonreír malévolamente.

A pesar de que la espada era tan ligera como le había parecido en un primer momento, el entreno no duró mucho, y no tardaron en estar llenos de magulladuras, siendo las estocadas del moreno más certeras que nunca; se sentía cómodo usando esa arma. Law sabía que mañana estaría lleno de moratones, pero seguro que serían más visibles en la piel pálida del mayor.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó cuando el mayor empezó a desnudarlo.

- Hemos entrenado – Le miró los ojos y sonrió sin dejar de quitarle la ropa -. Ahora toca el baño, ¿no?

- Sí, claro – Se apartó un poco y terminó de desnudarse solo.

No sabía porqué, pero aquel día el moreno se sentía avergonzado de que el mayor lo viera desnudo. Sabía que aunque había aumentado musculatura, la sequía del verano había hecho que se perdieran las verduras y que la hierba se secara, haciendo que muchos animales herbívoros (los que Law solía cazar) no llegaran al otoño, por lo que estaba más delgado que de costumbre. No quería que supiera que pasaba hambre, y sobretodo no quería su ayuda.

Levantó la vista buscando esos ojos ambarinos que tanto adoraba, pero esta vez lo hizo con miedo a un gustarle. Se sentía incómodo, pero para su sorpresa, Kid tiró de su mano para estrechar su cuerpo contra el suyo. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de sentir tanta extensión de la piel del príncipe contra la suya, y pensarlo hizo que se sonrojara y escondiera la cara en su pecho.

A pesar de que el pelirrojo aún no se había desnudado del todo, el menor podía notar su entrepierna endureciéndose contra la suya, y tuvo que concentrarse en pensar en cosas bien desagradables para evitar que le ocurriera lo mismo. Pero las manos del príncipe rompieron todas las defensas del ojigrís cuando empezaron a pasearse por su piel desnuda. Dio un pequeño respingo cuando sintió un pellizco en una nalga, y escuchó la risa del mayor llenándole los oídos, aunque esta vez se trataba de una risa suave, prácticamente afectuosa.

- Eustass-ya… - Se quejó.

- Eh, Law… - Empezó a decir mientras le obligaba a mirarle a los ojos.

Cuando miró hacia arriba se dio cuenta de que la luna había desaparecido prácticamente del todo, oculta tras los nubarrones negros que anunciaban lluvia. Una parte de él se alegró, porque eso pondría fin a la larga sequía, pero… ¿No podía llover al día siguiente? No les venía de una noche, y en ese momento lo que le apetecía hacer era disfrutar del príncipe.

Ignorando la amenaza del cielo, clavó su mirada gris en la del mayor, expectante para ver cual sería la próxima acción de aquel hombre. La mano que le había pellizcado el culo subió hasta su mejilla para acariciarla con mimo, y empezó a acercar la cara a la suya. Cuando ya estaban muy cerca, Law cerró los ojos. Sabía que había empezado a llover, porque le caían gotitas en la frente y en los hombros, pero las estaba ignorando. Creía que el pelirrojo iba a besarle, y no quería perderse ni un segundo de aquel primer beso.

Kid cerró los ojos y acercó los labios a los del moreno. No quería que fuera como cualquiera de los besos que había dado y recibido hasta aquel momento, porque el menor era especial. Sabía que una vez sus labios se tocaran se volvería incapaz de controlarse, tenía demasiadas ganas de hacerlo y desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Apoyó la frente en la frente tostada del moreno, alargando el momento sólo para ver si el menor se atrevía a besarle, y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un fuerte sonrojo. Mientras una mano seguía acariciándole la mejilla, la otra le acariciaba toda la columna vertebral, intentando que se relajara un poco. Y por fin, sus labios se tocaron. Fue algo muy ligero, apenas un roce, y no podía considerarse un beso. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos una vez más y esta vez fue a lanzarse a por ese beso de verdad, pero una gran luz brilló en el cielo, y el estruendo que la siguió hizo que Law se separara de él.

Por desgracia de Kid, el ojigrís sabía perfectamente como podían ser esas tormentas otoñales en el bosque. Sabía lo que les pasaba a aquellos que se quedaban demasiado cerca de los árboles, y había visto las crecidas que podía llegar a tener aquel río. No se molestó en recoger la ropa que había dejado tirada en el suelo, se limitó a coger la nodachi y la piel de lobo, y cogió la mano del príncipe con fuerza y empezó a correr sin pararse a mirar si el pelirrojo había recogido sus pertenencias. En ese momento le daba igual. Tenían que ponerse a salvo.

Corrieron hasta la cabaña del leñador, y una vez allí dejó entrar al príncipe. Era la primera vez que traía a alguien a su hogar y le daba un poco de vergüenza que ese alguien fuera un príncipe. La casa era bastante grande para un simple campesino que vivía con sus tres tías, pero para alguien de la nobleza… No se podía comparar con un palacio o un castillo. Aprovechando la luz que entraba por las ventanas, Law se llevó el dedo índice a los labios para indicarle que guardara silencio, no podían permitirse que las tres mujeres les encontraran allí, y menos estando el moreno completamente desnudo.

Se tapó con la piel e hizo que el ambarino se sentara en una silla. Después, subió por las escaleras hasta su habitación. No había luz, porque no quería encender una vela, pero a esas alturas conocía el dormitorio de memoria, y no le costó nada encontrar sus mangas de dormir. También escondió la nodachi bajo la cama y la piel de lobo bajo las mantas de lana de oveja. Volvió a la estancia donde había dejado a su acompañante y lo encontró de pie mirando a su alrededor. Seguramente le sorprendía que necesitaran que una misma sala hiciera las veces de recibidor, comedor y cocina. Se quedó en silencio, ya no por peligro sino por vergüenza, y Kid le cogió la mano. El pelirrojo volvió a acariciarle la mejilla, pero el momento mágico en el que habían estado a punto de besarse se había esfumado, y ninguno de los dos sabía cuando volverían a tener una oportunidad como aquella.

Cuando por fin la tormenta se hubo alejado, salieron de la cabaña y regresaron al lugar de donde habían venido. Tal y como el moreno había esperado, el río había crecido. Se había llevado la camisa de Kid, pero no había podido llevarse su espada, que había quedado clavada en el barro. El príncipe la desclavó y la metió en la vaina.

- ¿Mañana a la hora de siempre? – Preguntó.

- No – Law negó con la cabeza -. Creo que es mejor que no nos veamos mañana.

- ¿Por qué? – Se atrevió a preguntar, pero enseguida cambió de opinión y siguió hablando – He venido con un amigo, Killer. Le gustaría conocerte, ¿qué te parecería venir con nosotros mañana por la noche? Vendría a recogerte.

- Pues – Si había un amigo, no tendría porqué quedarse a solar con el príncipe, cosa que ahora mismo no sabía si era una buena idea -… Vale, me parece bien.

Y se despidieron sin besos ni abrazos.

* * *

><p>Se despertó prácticamente al mediodía. La piel de lobo había hecho que durmiera mucho más caliente y cómodo de lo que solía hacerlo con las mantas de lana. Era un pelaje muy suave y lo había tenido toda la noche y toda la mañana acariciando su piel. Quizá estaba loco, pero le recordaba a las manos de Kid. Suaves como un noble, pero con la dureza de alguien que había luchado.<p>

Se sentó en la cama y se abrazó las rodillas con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, pero enseguida le entró frío y se envolvió en la preciosa piel. Tenía la cabeza del lobo sobre el hombro, y no pudo apoyar la suya sobre ella cómodamente como si de una almohada se tratara. No le era difícil recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior, y aun era capaz de sentir la calidez de los labios del príncipe cuando se habían rozado con los suyos, el pellizco de su mano en una nalga y la suavidad con la que le había acariciado la mejilla. Ni siquiera sentía el dolor de los moratones que tenía en las piernas, los brazos y las caderas, cada una la prueba física de que lo ocurrido había sido real, que realmente el pelirrojo había estado allí con él.

Finalmente se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la estancia que utilizaba como aseo. Le costaba caminar, los moratones le hacían sentirse torpe y estaba claro que pelear con espadas, aunque sólo usaran el plano de la hoja, era mucho más duro que hacerlo con ramas. Se miró en el espejo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo le gustó lo que vio: alguien especial. Se giró un momento para comprobar que no se le vería ningún moratón una vez vestido, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que al pellizcarle, Kid le había dejado un buen moratón en la nalga izquierda. Quedaba algo disimulado por el color de su piel, pero ahí donde había pellizcado se veían un par de marcas rojizas. Estuvo refunfuñando un buen rato, hasta que terminó de vestirse.


	12. Capítulo 11: Encuentro

**Capítulo 11: Encuentro**

Law tenía que reconocer que estaba enfadado con el mundo. A pesar del poco dolor que le había hecho sentir su felicidad matutina, todo había empeorado a la que había salido al bosque. Sus botas de piel se hundían en el barro del bosque, haciendo que tuviera que levantar los pies con fuerza cada vez que quería dar un paso, y sentía cada uno de los moratones haciéndole consciente de partes de su cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Aun así, las sonrisitas estúpidas estuvieron apareciendo de forma más o menos regular hasta media tarde, cuando fue consciente (una vez más) de cual era su lugar en el mundo y cual era el del príncipe. Desearía poder llamarlo "su príncipe", pero ya tenía edad de sobras para saber que el pelirrojo nunca sería nada suyo. Probablemente el día anterior sólo había querido divertirse como seguro que había hecho muchas veces con otros chicos.

Estuvo llenándose la cabeza con esas cuestiones hasta bien entrada la noche. Estaba tan concentrado en imaginar como serían los hombres a los que Kid había besado que al desollar el único conejo esquelético que había conseguido cazar se llevó casi la mitad de la poca carne que tenía. Seguro que eran mucho más guapos. Quizás eran nobles. O quizás no, y simplemente los había sacado del servicio de su palacio. En realidad no le importaba su aspecto, lo que le molestaba era lo cercanos a él que podían llegar a ser. Al principio pensó que existía la posibilidad de que el tal Killer fuera uno de esos chicos, pero después decidió que no era posible, ya que estaba bastante seguro de que el único interés que el príncipe tenía en él era porque estaba lejos de su palacio y quería algo de compañía en la tienda de campaña que habían montado en los límites del bosque.

Cuando llegó la hora acordada, no fue junto al río, en lugar de eso se quedó sentado en la mesa un buen rato, e incluso se ofreció a hacer el turno de lavar platos de Sugar. La peliazul se sorprendió, porque el chico nunca se había ofrecido a hacer tareas demasiado femeninas, pero aceptó encantada. Estaba tan contenta que incluso le dio una uva. Salió de casa cuando se hubo asegurado de que sus tías dormían plácidamente y encontró a Kid con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y golpeando el suelo con el pie, visiblemente impaciente. Estaba claro que aunque al príncipe no le importaba llegar tarde, no soportaba ser él el que tuviera que esperar a los demás.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – Exigió saber.

- Mis tías no se dormían – Mintió -. ¿Dónde está tu amigo?

- En el campamento, esperándonos – Sin esperar su respuesta, le cogió la mano y empezó a caminar -. Tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó sin ningún punto de inflexión el la voz, no estaba seguro de si quería saber qué era lo que tenía que decirle.

- Sé que prometí escribirte – Suspiró, las disculpas nunca habían sido lo suyo -. Pero olvidé que las palomas sólo saben llegar a los castillos.

- Ya – Law de verdad quería creerle, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo comiéndose la ccabeza -… No importa.

- Pero he traído la carta – Añadió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa -. Dijiste que sabías leer, ¿no?

- ¡Claro que sé! – Replicó. Fijó la mirada en los preciosos ojos ambarinos, sonrojándose ligeramente por el hecho de recibir una carta, la primera que recibía en toda su vida – Ya te lo dije: sé leer.

- Entonces, toma – Sacó un sobre arrugado de un bolsillo y se lo dio -. Pero no dejes de caminar mientras lees.

El moreno observó que el sobre estaba cerrado con cera caliente y que tenía un sello estampado, típico de los nobles. Por un momento pensó en guardar el lacre como recuerdo, pero enseguida desechó la idea y lo rompió para poder sacar la carta.

_A la atención de Law,_

«Qué formal es cuando quiere.»

_Como ya te he dicho, no se pueden enviar cartas al bosque, las palomas sólo saben llegar a los castillos y palacios para los cuales han sido adiestradas (cada paloma sólo sabe llegar a un castillo o un palacio), son aves muy listas, pero tampoco les puedes pedir milagros. Pensé en enviarte un cuervo, porque son más listos que las palomas, pero no tenemos ninguno en palacio, por aquello de, ya sabes, _alas negras, palabras negras_, la gente les tiene miedo, y ahora que hay una rebelión, no es extraño que los arqueros los abatan para que no podamos comunicarnos con nuestros aliados. De echo, el Rey Doflamingo no sabe lo que está ocurriendo en París._

«¿Qué rebelión?» Que Law recordara, el pelirrojo no le había hablado de ninguna rebelión.

_Como puedes imaginar, la cosa está complicada. Por el momento París aguanta, con el Consejo asesor de mi padre ocupándose de todo, mientras él está en algún sitio salvando Francia. O dejando que su ejército salve su reinado, mejor dicho._

_Te echo de menos._

Law tuvo que leer esa misma frase dos veces para estar seguro de que realmente se refería a él, e incluso comprobó varias veces que la carta era para él y que no se trataba de ningún error o tomadura de pelo. Cuando supo que de verdad Kid decía echarle de menos, se sonrojó.

_Te echo de menos. Por suerte, mientras estés leyendo estas líneas yo ya estaré a tu lado, disfrutando de tan agradable compañía._

«Kid considera agradable mi compañía...» Se fijó en que el pelirrojo le observaba detenidamente, y podía estar seguro de que había notado el rubor de sus mejillas. Apretó la carta dentro del puño y la convirtió en una bola sin darse cuenta.

- Eustass-ya – Susurró apoyando la frente en su hombro -… Yo también te he echado de menos.

- Ya lo sé – Respondió rodeándolo entre sus brazos.

- Es que eres tan – Se separó un poco de él y colocó las manos sobre su pecho, queriendo sentirle cerca pero a la vez queriendo alejarse de él. No podía decirle que creía que estaba enamorado de él, seguro que se reiría -… Eres muy bueno conmigo, siempre.

El pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo a responder, porque enseguida llegaron al calor de la hoguera que Killer había encendido para alejar a los animales y para no pasar tanto frío. Sólo estaban en octubre, pero esa noche era fría para estar a principios de otoño.

El rubio se levantó en cuanto los vio, y al contrario de lo que el menor había esperado, no se inclinó ante el príncipe. Kid no se quejó, así que supuso que debía tenerle bastante aprecio, aunque tampoco le decía nada cuando era él quien no lo hacía. Pero sí tuvo que inclinarse ante el desconocido, porque una de las manos pálidas del ambarino lo cogió por la nuca para obligarle a agachar la cabeza.

Los tres se sentaron junto al fuego e hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes. Killer era más simpático de lo que el moreno había esperado, y la verdad es que era bastante divertido. Estuvo riéndole las gracias durante un buen rato, sólo porque había comprobado que el pelirrojo se ponía celoso y ponía cara de enfadado, aunque no dijo nada. Bebieron algo de vino, y aunque Law sólo probó un par de tragos se volvió bastante risueño. Kid nunca le había visto reír de esa forma tan alegre, sin ninguna preocupación, y aunque verle así le hacía feliz, no le gustaba que fuera su amigo quien provocara esas risas. Al final, enfadado, se levantó y se fue a su tienda.

- Creo que será mejor que vayas – Dijo Killer un poco más serio.

- No lo sé – Dudó el menor -… Parece enfadado.

- Sí, pero no contigo – Lo animó -. Ve.

- Eustass-ya – Lo saludó el moreno metiendo la cabeza en la tienda -… ¿Puedo pasar?

- Pasa – Respondió sin mirarlo, ocupado intentando encender un brasero -. Puedes sentarte ahí.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó tras sentarse a su lado, lejos de donde le había dicho – Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía enfadado…

- Ya – Se encogió de hombros -. Últimamente parecía que te portabas como es debido y no te quejabas tanto.

- No me he quejado en ningún momento – Replicó, y aprovechó lo cerca que lo tenía para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro -. Sólo me reía.

En la imaginación de Kid, el moreno levantó la cabeza que había apoyado en su hombro y acercó los labios a los suyos para besarlos con suavidad, algo muy lejos de la realidad, porque el menor se limitó a escudriñarlo con sus preciosos ojos grises.

- Sí – Tuvo que reconocer -, pero conmigo nunca te ríes así.

- Tienes razón – Se separó un poco de él con los labios apretados en una fina línea, pensativo -. Pero eso es porque tú siempre me golpeas con la rama y me haces daño, no me cuentas cosas divertidas.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente cosas graciosas? – Tiró un poco de él para estrecharlo entre sus brazos -. Dime, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

- No – Negó con la cabeza sin separarse de él, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y buscando el hueco que quedaba para poder colocar la cabeza -. Nunca me cuentas nada, Eustass-ya – Su voz sonaba triste -. Hablando con Killer-ya me he dado cuenta de que no sé nada de lo que haces en palacio ni sobre qué te gusta hacer a parte de pelear con espadas.

- Yo tampoco sé nada de ti – Le susurró al oído -. Y tú nunca me has preguntado nada.

- La vida del campo es aburrida – Replicó -. No le interesa a nadie.

- A mí sí – Respondió separándose un poco para poder verle los ojos -. ¿Qué tal si me hablas de tu familia? – Intentó sonreír amablemente, pero no le salió muy bien – Después yo te hablaré de la mía.

- ¿Mi familia? – La pregunta le pareció lejana por un momento, pero al final sonrió tímidamente – Las casas de campo son pequeñas y la gente suele compartir una sola habitación, a veces incluso con los animales – Lo miró avergonzado, consciente de que aunque Kid ya hubiera visto su casa, no era lo que un príncipe habría esperado -. Mi casa es bastante grande y al principio allí vivía mi padre, que era leñador, con sus tres hermanas y mi madre. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño… Y por eso yo he vivido siempre con mis tías.

- ¿Cómo se llaman sus tías? – Quería saber más sobre Law, pero no quería preguntarle por sus padres por si se ponía triste -. ¿Te tratan bien?

- Monet, Sugar y Baby 5 – Se rió un poco por el nombre, consciente de que no era muy habitual -. La verdad es que siempre me han tratado bien, pero siguen tratándome como si fuera un niño pequeño, y no sé porqué. Nunca quieren que haga ningún amigo. El primero, Penguin, lo conocí cuando tenía 12 años, y fue a base de pedir mucho conocer a algún otro chico, para poder practicar con las espadas – Suspiró -. No es que me caiga mal, es muy buen chico aunque un poco atolondrado, pero me gustaría tener más libertad para conocer a otras personas – Miró al príncipe de soslayo -. A ti te conocí por casualidad, y por eso tengo un buen recuerdo – Se sonrojó al recordar como había huido desnudo y aquel primer sueño húmedo que había tenido -. Me alegro de que visitaras el bosque aquella mañana.

- Eso es porque aún eres un niño – Lo pinchó el pelirrojo, pero después le hizo cosquillas en los costados para hacerlo reír -. ¿Ves? Te ríes como un niño.

- ¡No es verdad! – Exclamó – Y es tu turno para hablar de tu familia.

- Sí, es cierto – Suspiró -. Pero déjame decirte algo antes. Creo que tus tías sólo se preocupan por ti – El nombre de esas mujeres le sonaba mucho, pero no sabía decir de qué -. Esas señoras deben cuidar de un chico muy atractivo – Acarició su espalda con suavidad -. Alguien podría querer a ese chico para si, y no tener buenas intenciones.

- ¿Tú cre – La mano de Kid le pellizó una nalga haciéndole dar un pequeño respingo, igual que el día anterior -…? ¡Eustass-ya! ¡No hagas eso!

- Está bien... Perdona – Lo miró atentamente, los príncipes no solían disculparse por nada, pero recordaba perfectamente aquella vez en que le había hecho llorar y al final el menor había acabado confesándole que sólo quería que le viera como a un igual -. No lo haré más.

- Bueno – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -. No importa.

- Ven aquí – Se tumbó en el lecho improvisado y tiró de Law para que se tumbara y seguir abrazándolo -. Mi familia es… Bueno, es algo complicada – Hizo una breve pausa, como si quisiera darle la oportunidad de decir algo, pero siguió hablando enseguida -. Imagino que sabrás que en la realeza es muy importante asegurar la línea de sucesión, por lo que los herederos al trono suelen casarse jóvenes con chicas aún más jóvenes – Suspiró -. Yo debería haberme casado hace un par de años con alguna chic años más joven que yo, pero ya sabes que mis preferencias son un poco distintas a lo establecido – Le acarició una mejilla, pero no intentó besarle, ni siquiera tenía humor para eso -. Mi padre, Killer y toda la corte en general intentaron presentarme a chicas para que perdiera la virginidad, pero fue algo imposible. Simplemente no estoy interesado en mujeres – Suspiró con hastío una vez más -. Por suerte para mí, Killer es el único que se ha dado cuenta. Por mucho que mi padre sea el Rey – Clavó la mirada en el techo de lona -… Estoy seguro de que la bruja me habría denunciado a la Fe.

- ¿La bruja? – Lo cortó el moreno -. ¿Qué bruja?

- Bueno, no estoy seguro que de verdad sea una bruja – Respondió lentamente -… Si estuviera seguro, yo la habría denunciado a la Fe antes de que ella lo haga.

- ¿De verdad existen las brujas? – Preguntó con curiosidad, ignorando lo que el mayor acababa de decirle -. ¿Tiene la nariz larga y una verruga? Si no tiene verruga, no es una bruja.

- Claro – Respondió, y cuando se dio cuenta de en qué tipo de bruja estaba pensando Law empezó a reírse -. ¡No de esas, tonto! ¡Esas sólo existen en los cuentos para niños!

- No soy tonto – Dijo el ojigrís, pero no lo dijo con el mismo tono que solía utilizar para replicar. A veces Kid conseguía que se sintiera tonto de verdad -. Pero no sé qué otro tipo de brujas hay.

- No te pongas tan serio – Lo abrazó con más fuerza -. A veces se me olvida que no has crecido conmigo.

Se fijó en que el moreno sonreía un poquito. ¿Le alegraba que pensara en él como alguien que había estado a su lado? ¿O quizás era por el abrazo? Por un momento quiso besarle como había estado a punto de hacer la noche anterior, pero le había dicho que hablarían de sus vidas, y eso pensaba hacer. No quería cargarse un momento en el que realmente estaban compartiendo algo que no fuera un entrenamiento con espadas.

- Se llama Shyarly – Le colocó un mechón tras la oreja y se demoró en apartar la mano un poco más de lo que se habría considerado habitual -. Me sigue a todas partes, y todo el mundo sabe que mi padre estaba con ella antes de estar con mi madre. A ella aún le gusta, y aunque él pasa de ella, ella se sigue esforzando para llamar su atención.

- ¿Y tu madre? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Mi madre murió hace casi 10 años – Sonrió con tristeza -. Era muy guapa. Tenía la piel un poco tostada, no tanto como tú, pero muy bonita de todos modos. Tenía muchas pecas por aquí - Le rozó los pómulos con las puntas de los dedos y el menor se rió -. Y el pelo tan rojo como yo.

- Seguro que era preciosa – No le costó nada imaginarse a una mujer de piel morena y cabello rojo ataviada en un precioso vestido de seda -. ¿Y tenía los ojos del color del ámbar como tú?

- No – Suspiró -. Los tenía marrones, los ojos ambarinos son de mi padre, igual que mi piel.

- Seguro que él también es muy atractivo – Dijo, porque de verdad se estaba imaginando a un hombre atractivo aunque entrado en años.

- No – Replicó -. Es muy feo.

- Y – Intentó cambiar de tema para alejar el silencio incómodo que ahora llenaba la tienda -… ¿Cómo es tu casa?

- El palacio es muy grande – Respondió amargamente -. Pero parece pequeño porque siempre está abarrotado de miembros de la corte. A mi padre le gusta la ostentación y siempre está invitando a otros nobles a pasar unas semanas con nosotros, por no hablar de los que viven siempre con nosotros, como la familia de Killer.

- ¿La familia de Killer-ya vive en el palacio? – Le costaba entender que en un hogar pudieran convivir varias familias además de los dueños y el servicio - ¿Por qué?

- Su padre es miembro del consejo, así que mientras su hermano mayor regenta el castillo en su nombre, el resto de la familia vive en el palacio real – Explicó -. Y hay otras familias así.

Estuvieron hablando hasta que Killer decidió que era hora de dormir y apagó el fuego. El rubio se marchó a su tienda, y a pesar de que seguramente podrían haber seguido charlando en voz baja, el campamento quedó sumido en un profundo silencio.

Kid estaba muy guapo mientras dormía, totalmente tranquilo, y al menor le gustaba observarlo en ese estado. El abrazo que antes lo había estado aprisionando se había aflojado un poco, pero aun así los brazos del príncipe le rodeaban la cintura, y el moreno sabía que no podría marcharse sin despertarle. Pero tampoco tenía intención de marcharse sin despedirse.

Acarició la curva del cuello con extrema suavidad, consciente de que algo en su interior hacía que allí donde tocaban las yemas de sus dedos deseara poder tocar con la piel aun más fina de sus labios. Le acarició una oreja, la mandíbula y sus labios se entreabrieron en cuanto los tocó. Quería besarlos, pero estando Kid dormido… No estaba seguro de si de verdad quería robarle un beso.

Al final, tras un buen rato cavilando, escondió la cara en su pecho y se dispuso a dormir con el aroma de su cuerpo llenándole las fosas nasales. Inconscientemente, los brazos del mayor volvieron a estrecharlo con fuerza, definitivamente no queriendo que se marchara, y Law le estuvo acariciando uno de los brazos hasta que se quedó dormido.

Se despertaron con las primeras luces pero a pesar de que el Sol aún estaba bajo, Law sabía que sus tías se levantaban pronto y tenía que llegar antes de que notaran su ausencia, si es que no la habían notado ya.

Se despidió con prisas, pero prometieron verse ese mismo día para entrenar como hacían todos lo días.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó a la cabaña del leñador, sus tres tías lo esperaban en la puerta, las tres con cara de enfadada, y no le pasó por alto lo que Monet tenía en la mano: la piel de lobo.<p>

- No sabíamos que cazaras lobos, Law – Dijo ella en cuanto tuvo al chico delante -. Di la verdad, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

- Fue un regalo – Tragó saliva y se abrazó a si mismo, sintiendo frío de repente -. Me la regaló un amigo.

- ¿Un amigo? – Preguntó Baby 5 sorprendida - ¿Penguin sabe cazar?

- Es imposible – Respondió la peliverde antes de que el moreno pudiera responder -. Este animal ha sido desollado por un experto.

- Parece cálida – Sugar alargó la mano hacia la piel para tocarla -. Y es suave.

- ¡Es mía! – Exclamó furioso y se la quitó de las manos, apretándola contra su cuerpo para que no se la quitaran de nuevo.

- Ven al comedor, cariño – Dijo la morena con suavidad, haciéndose a un lado para que el chico pudiera entrar -. Tenemos que hablar contigo.

- No puedes salir por la noche – Inquirió Monet en cuanto estuvieron dentro -. Sabes que es peligroso.

- Y no debes hablar con extraños – Susurró Baby 5 -. Podrían hacerte daño.

- Llevo 3 años entrenando con Penguin – Replicó el ojigrís -. Soy fuerte.

- Sí, lo eres – Respondió el hada con la misma suavidad de antes -. Pero no eres invencible.

Por el rabillo del ojo, el chico vio que Monet cogía la barra de madera que solían utilizar para barrar la puerta las noches que había tormenta para que el viento no la abriera y el comedor se les llenara de agua.

- Monet, yo lo haré – Dijo Baby 5 en cuanto la vio -. Me lo llevaré a su habitación.

La peliverde asintió, así que Law subió a su habitación en silencio, consciente de lo que iba a pasar una vez la puerta se cerrara tras él.

- Dime, ¿dónde has estado? – Preguntó con suavidad tras sentarse sobre la cama y dejar la barra a un lado - ¿Dónde has pasado la noche?

- Con un amigo – Respondió sin atreverse a decir mucho más-… Lo conocí hace algún tiempo, con él mejoro mucho más que con Penguin.

- ¿Entrenas siempre con él?

- No, no – Suspiró -… Él sólo pasa cortas temporadas en el bosque.

- Oh – Se sorprendió, aunque enseguida se le ocurrió quién podía ser -. ¿Es el hijo de un mercader?

- No, él es - Y se lo contó todo, todo lo que había ocurrido en ese último año, incluso habló de sus sentimientos y del beso que habían estado a punto de darse, omitiendo sólo los sueño que había tenido -… No se lo digas a Monet, por favor.

- Law, esto es…

- ¡Por favor, Baby 5! – Se arrodilló ante ella y la miró con expresión suplicante - ¡No puede saberlo nadie más!

- Está bien – Accedió al final -. Ahora te golpearé, y tú gritarás, de lo contrario subirá Monet, y ella te golpeará hasta marcarte. Quítate la camisa.

El chico se quitó la camisa y le dio la espalda. A continuación se puso de rodillas en el suelo, esperando el primer golpe.

- Es bueno que estés lleno de moratones, porque así Monet creerá que te los he hecho yo. ¿Estás listo? – Susurró, y antes de que el moreno pudiera decir nada, le asestó el primer golpe.

Law gritó con cada uno de los diez golpes que recibió, pero no lo hizo porque su tía se lo hubiera recomendado, sino porque aunque sabía que con la peliverde sería peor, los golpes de la morena no eran poca cosa. Cuando hubo terminado, Baby 5 le puso la piel de lobo por encima para abrigarlo y lo miró con una sonrisa triste.

- No puedo dejar que vayas – Le colocó un mechón tras la oreja y se alejó de él -. Lo siento mucho.

Y cerró la puerta con llave para dejarlo a solas con la oscuridad de sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Durante los tres días siguientes, Kid pasó mucho tiempo junto al río esperando ver la silueta del moreno acercándose, listo para entrenar, pero no apareció. Era todo muy extraño, porque el moreno nunca había desaparecido sin avisar, eso era mucho más propio de él, y no recordaba haberlo hecho enfadar.<p>

- Nos vamos – Le dijo a Killer la noche del tercer día -. Recoge tus cosas.

- ¿No quieres esperar para ver si mañana aparece? – Preguntó el rubio.

- No hace falta.

Partieron cuando aún faltaban horas para que saliera el Sol, como dos ladrones huyendo de sus perseguidores en plena noche, con la única diferencia de que el príncipe llevaba una antorcha improvisada por si los lobos se acercaban demasiado, sin saber que en la cabaña del leñador, Law llevaba tres días negándose a comer.


	13. Capítulo 12: Una celebración inesperada

**Capítulo 12: La celebración inesperada**

Todos los días a las horas de las comidas, su puerta se abría y una de sus tías dejaba un plato con comida caliente junto a la puerta, pero él no la quería. Se le había quitado el apetito. En realidad ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de salir al bosque. No quería entrenar ni quería cazar. Se pasaba el día hecho un ovillo en la cama, acurrucado con la piel de lobo, aspirando el aroma de Kid que cada vez estaba más disipado e iba siendo sustituido por el suyo propio.

Cuando por fin permitieron que volviera a salir, fue porque Baby 5 pensó que si salía un poco querría comer después. Pero se equivocó. El chico se obligó a ir hasta el río, al lugar donde entrenaban siempre, pero su pelirrojo no estaba esperando. Fue hasta el lugar donde había estado el campamento, pero sólo encontró las señales que habían dejado las tiendas, la hierba aplastada ahí donde las habían levantado durante un par de días. El príncipe se había ido, y sólo Dios sabía si volvería y cuando lo haría.

* * *

><p>Moria estaba nervioso. En pocas semanas el joven príncipe de ese reino iba a cumplir los 16 años pero, si las circunstancias no cambiaban, si seguía tan desaparecido como hasta entonces, la profecía que él mismo había hecho al hechizar al pequeño bebé no se cumpliría.<p>

Se levantaba de su trono en el que tanto le gustaba estar sentado sin motivo alguno. Se paseaba por la sala de una punta a la otra, no comía, no bebía y, sobretodo, no dormía. Un día, harto, hizo llamar a todos sus súbditos.

- ¡¿Dónde está?! – Preguntó furioso -. ¡El príncipe Law está a punto de cumplir 16 años! ¡Debemos encontrarlo antes de que el Sol del 6 de octubre se ponga o mi maldición no se cumplirá!

- Pero señor… - Dijo Hogback con timidez -. Ya hemos buscado en todas las casas…

- Es imposible, de ser así lo habríais encontrado – Replicó el hada sin dejarlo terminar.

- Hemos buscado en las ciudades, los campos, los bosques…

- ¡No es suficiente! – Exclamó aún más furioso que antes.

- ¡Pero ya hemos mirado en todas las cunas, señor! – Respondió el siervo, desesperado.

- CUNAS – Vociferó -. Habéis estado buscando un bebé… ¡Durante 16 años! ¡Un bebé!

- … - Hogback lo miró, sin entender el motivo del enfado.

- ¡Perona! – Llamó al final -. Ve y busca a un joven de 16 años con los ojos grises como el acero y cabellos negros como una noche sin luna. ¡Rápido! ¡Tengo poco tiempo! Y… Mata a las hadas sin que él lo sepa.

Y su fiel sierva se marchó volando, directa hacia el bosque, donde le parecía más fácil que estuviera escondido. Y así fue como encontró a las tres hadas Monet, Baby 5 y Sugar, que cruzaban el umbral de la puerta de la cabaña del leñador, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sobrevoló la casa, consciente de que para cumplir las órdenes de su amo debía esperar.

* * *

><p>No podía permitirse no estar allí por su cumpleaños, si Law no estaba junto al río por la mañana iría a la cabaña del leñador. No había dicho a nadie que salía, pero aun así sospechaba que la bruja lo sabía, como siempre. Aún recordaba lo ocurrido cuando se marchó del palacio con Killer para poder ver al moreno. La bronca que le había echado su padre había sido monumental, aunque como siempre a él las palabras le habían entrado por una oreja y le habían salido por la otra. Eustass Kid siempre hacía lo que quería, para algo era un príncipe.<p>

Cuando llegó a la cabaña, la encontró tan oscura que pensó que ya no vivía nadie en ella, que había sido abandonada hacía mucho tiempo, pero las plantas cuidadas que había junto a la puerta y los cristales limpios de las ventanas no indicaban lo mismo. Si sus habitantes se habían marchado, hacía poco tiempo que lo habían hecho.

Desmontó del corcel y lo ató a la corteza de un árbol quemado y rodeó la cabaña a pie. No se acercó mucho, pero sabía que la persona que miraba distraídamente a través de una de las ventanas del piso de arriba era su moreno de piel tostada. Desde allí no podía verle los ojos grises, y la piel tostada era algo borrosa, pero tenía que ser él. Se agachó y cogió una piedrecita, y la lanzó hacia arriba con la fuerza suficiente como para que ésta impactara contra el cristal, llamando la atención de Law.

Pero el chico no se movió. El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua y tiró otra piedra, esta vez con más fuerza. Ahora sí, el menor abrió la ventana. Mejor, porque no le apetecía demasiado romper el cristal y llamar la atención no sólo del moreno sino también de sus tías.

Con una amplia sonrisa, el ojigrís cerró la ventana de nuevo y bajó rápidamente por las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de madera y corrió hacia él. Se lanzó a sus brazos, y Kid lo abrazó con fuerza, encantado de volver a poder estrecharlo contra su cuerpo. Le había echado tanto de menos que ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de besarlo o las ganas de verle desnudo.

- Siento no haber podido ir al río – Law le acarició las mejillas -… Me encerraron con llave en mi habitación.

- ¿Supieron que habías salido? – Preguntó.

- Sí, me estaban esperando en la puerta cuando llegué – El moreno miró hacia la puerta un momento -… No habrá nadie más hasta mañana, ¿por qué no pasas?

- En realidad sólo me he escaqueado un rato del castillo porque me apetecía verte, ha pasado un año – Confesó -… Pero sé que mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿qué te parece si vengo a verte esta noche?

- ¡Sí! – Exclamó contento – Pero esta vez no hace falta que me traigas ningún regalo.

* * *

><p>A Perona no le había costado nada seguir a las hadas. Había tenido suerte, porque ya creía que no iban a salir nunca de la cabaña y que su señor Moria no podría ver cumplida su maldición. Las siguió a través del bosque, escondiéndose en las ramas más altas de los árboles, y cuando abandonaron la espesura y llegaron a las llanuras se escondió entre la maleza. Una vez ya no hubo lugar donde esconderse supo que era el momento de atacar.<p>

Las había observado durante el tiempo suficiente como para saber que se negaban a utilizar la magia, pero no sabía si eso se debía a su plan para mantener al joven príncipe alejado de su amo o si simplemente habían perdido sus poderes por pasar demasiado tiempo ayudando a los humanos para hacer el bien.

Se acercó a ellas sigilosamente con un pequeño puñal en una mano y un muñeco que le había hecho Moria. El muñeco tenía poderes mágicos que sólo se desvanecerían cuando su señor muriera o quedara inconsciente durante un tiempo indeterminado por el que nadie había osado preguntar, por lo que la chica esperaba no tener problemas para vencer a las hadas. Especialmente si éstas habían olvidado sus varitas en la cabaña, cosa improbable. De todos modos, iba a pillarlas desprevenidas, de modo que no tardaría más de cinco minutos en tenerlas muertas.

Había esperado tener que tirarles del pelo para poder arrancar un cabello que pegar al muñeco, pero por suerte las tres tenían algún que otro cabello en el vestido.

* * *

><p>Dicen que si algo se sueña tres veces se hace realidad. Y a Law, eso lo preocupaba a la par que le ponía nervioso. Había soñado tres veces que tenía sexo con su pelirrojo, pero sólo había soñado que le decía que le amaba una vez.<p>

_Estaban tumbados en el lecho de paja del moreno, el príncipe abrazándole desde atrás y Law negándose a soltar esos fuertes brazos que le rodeaban. No sabía cuanto rato llevaban así, sólo que estaba muy a gusto y no tenía intención de moverse ni aunque fuera extremadamente necesario._

_- ¿En qué piensas? – Le preguntó de repente._

_- Pensaba en todo lo que me gustaría hacer ahora – Respondió el pelirrojo tras besarle la nuca -. Son muchas cosas y no puedo hacerlas a la vez, pero sí sucesivamente._

_- ¿Y cuáles son? – Preguntó el menor con curiosidad._

_- Pues – Le besó la nuca de nuevo – para empezar me gustaría mucho poder acariciar la piel tostada de un chico que me gusta mucho, así – Kid le acarició las mejillas, el pecho y el vientre -…, me gustaría poder estar dentro de él y moverme como sé que le gusta – Sin pensárselo dos veces, le penetró desde atrás haciendo que se le escapara un dulce jadeo -. Sí, eso me haría enloquecer – Empezó a moverse, embistiendo con mucha suavidad, como si tratara de ser delicado -, pero lo mejor no sería eso. Lo mejor sería acercar mis labios a su oído para poderle confesar mis sentimientos entre susurros – El moreno se sonrojó ligeramente y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, su respiración acelerándose por la emoción que le provocaban las palabras de su príncipe -. Le diría: te amo, Law._

_- Y yo a ti, mi príncipe – La posición lo dificultaba, pero fundieron sus labios en un beso que al moreno le pareció interminable -. Me gustaría poder estar así siempre._

Al día siguiente iba a cumplir 16 años, y por eso esa noche había invitado al príncipe a la cabaña del leñador. Sus tías se ausentarían hasta la tarde siguiente, así que aunque no lo habían dicho, era evidente que se habían marchado para poder comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños. Sus sueños le decían que esa noche quizás iba a tener sexo. Sexo sin amor.

Miró la ropa que tenía preparada en una silla. La había limpiado, pero aun así sabía que no olería tan bien como la de Kid, porque la había lavado con el jabón que hacía Sugar con grasa y otras plantas, en esa época, uvas y unas plantas que crecían junto a la cabaña y que dejaban una textura áspera y acartonada. Además, se notaba que era vieja. Muy vieja. Quizás el mayor estrenaría ropa, y él usaría ropa viejísima. Al menos, había comprobado que no estaba agujereada. Y era lo más bonito que tenía. Se acercó al armario que sus tías utilizaban para guardar los perfumes y el botiquín, y abrió un bote. Lo olió pero volvió a dejarlo en el estante enseguida, parecía hecho con las mismas hierbas que el jabón. Al final, encontró uno que le gustó y se puso un poco. Se miró en el espejo y decidió que tenía un aspecto aceptable, quizás incluso apetecible.

No quería parecer demasiado desesperado por su llegada, por lo que cogió un libro y lo abrió más o menos por la mitad (ya lo había leído, por lo que sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría) y esperó. Estaba seguro de que el príncipe lo vería concentrado a través de la ventana, creyendo así que no le estaba esperando. Y de verdad se sobresaltó cuando llamó a la puerta. Esperó lo que a él le pareció un cuarto de hora y se levantó de la silla para abrir la puerta.

- He traído esto – Le dio un par de botellas de vino sin molestarse a saludar -. ¿No tienes velas?

- No me hacían falta hasta ahora – Replicó mientras cogía las botellas. Si veía el libro, se daría cuenta de que no estaba leyendo de verdad -. N-No debería beber vino… Mis tías…

- Cumples 16, ¿no? – Preguntó el príncipe, aunque sabía de sobras la respuesta -. Pues es hora de que bebas vino sin importar lo que digan los demás.

El ojigrís dejó las botellas sobre la encimera y después abrió un pequeño armario del que sacó una vela y un fósforo para encenderla.

- He preparado comida… - Eso le daba vergüenza de verdad, porque sabía que en palacio había cocineras que seguro que preparaban comida más sabrosa que la suya, y además, el mayor nunca había tenido que hacer ninguna de las cosas que a Law le tocaba hacer -. Es conejo, espero que te guste.

- Claro que sí – Respondió enseguida, aunque no esperaba que el conejo estuviera tan delgado, estaba claro que había sido cazado, no comprado -. Me gusta mucho el conejo.

El menor sonrió con expresión de felicidad en el rostro y empezó a servir la comida. Kid, mientras tanto, llenó las copas con el vino tinto que había rescatado de las bodegas del palacio de Doflamingo. Le había parecido una buena cosecha, y él nunca estaba dispuesto a echar a perder las mejores cosechas de las mejores añadas. Cuando el moreno dejó el cuchillo, se encontró con que el ambarino sujetaba una copa delante de él, esperando que cogiera la suya y bebieran.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Law – Dijo golpeando ligeramente la copa del menor con la suya, desconcertándolo un momento -. Es lo que se hace cuando se celebra algo.

- Ah – Otro sonrojo provocado por algo que no sabía por ser un estúpido campesino -. Gracias.

Aquel conejo esquelético no había sido suficiente para saciar el hambre de ninguno de los dos, pero ninguno quiso decir nada. El moreno, porque le daba vergüenza aceptar que no había hecho comida suficiente para ambos, y el mayor para que no creyera que en palacio se pasaban el día comiendo cuando a ellos les faltaba. Le habría dado igual la opinión de cualquier otro plebeyo, pero el ojigrís era… Bueno, era su ojigrís.

Quizás era el alcohol, o quizás era algo más, pero ese día lo veía algo diferente. ¿Era el ligero sonrojo que el vino había provocado en sus mejillas? ¿Era el esfuerzo que había hecho para arreglarse? ¿Era por que él también iba un poco bebido? ¿Era la forma en la que la vela se reflejaba en sus preciosos ojos grises? ¿Cómo se vería la luna en ellos? ¿Por qué no se fijó aquel día en el que estuvieron a punto de besarse? Aquel día estaba demasiado ocupado imaginando el sabor de sus labios como para fijarse en nada más, pero lo que de verdad le apetecía ahora era cogerle la mano y llevarlo al bosque para saberlo, para ver la pálida luz en sus pupilas, pero esa noche la luna era apenas visible, y sin duda la noche siguiente sería una noche sin luna. ¿Qué sabor tenían sus labios? ¿Y su piel? ¿A chocolate? ¿A caramelo? Necesitaba saberlo.

El sonido de la copa lo hizo regresar a la realidad, olvidándose de sus pensamientos impuros. Alzó las cejas sorprendido al ver que no se había roto, sino que rodaba por el suelo con poco más que una grieta. Miró al menor el tiempo justo para ver que estaba de pie y que se sentaba sobre él y colocaba las manos sobre sus hombros. Automáticamente, las manos del pelirrojo se colocaron en la cintura del otro. Lo tenía tan cerca… Pero, ¿y si lo rechazaba? Eustass Kid era impulsivo, pero cuando se trataba de su sexualidad, pensaba un poco antes de actuar. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, empezó a acariciarle los costados por encima de la ropa, haciendo que se riera un poco, seguramente por el alcohol, porque dudaba mucho que le estuviera haciendo cosquillas, haciendo a que a él también se le escapara una sonrisa. Pronto, las manos le llegaron a las mejillas, y las acarició suavemente con los pulgares. Tenía la piel suave como un noble, tal y como la recordaba. Acarició también sus labios, notando un cosquilleo en el pulgar, sintiendo como su miembro se endurecía entre sus piernas y moviendo un poco el culo hacia atrás para separarse del cuerpo del moreno y que éste no lo notara.

- Kid – Lo llamó antes de que apartara el pulgar de sus labios -. Bésame.

El príncipe no respondió, se limitó a acercar los labios a los que tenía delante. Sus narices chocaron un poco, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran, sus mejillas tan rojas como el cabello del mayor. Se separaron un poco, pero pronto volvieron a estar tan cerca como antes, esta vez sus labios rozándose tanto que podrían haberse fundido en aquel beso que tanto deseaban, pero aún no lo hicieron. Las manos del moreno abandonaron sus hombros para acariciar su torso por encima de la ropa sin dejar de clavar esos ojos grises en los suyos. Aun con la camisa de por medio podía sentirlas frías, pero no le importaba, él podía calentarlas con sus besos y caricias.

La mirada de Law cambió y de repente se volvió lujuriosa, y una sonrisa juguetona le adornó el precioso rostro. Entonces sacó la lengua y lamió su labio inferior, provocándole un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna. Apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo y clavó su mirada ambarina en la del menor para observarlo un último momento antes de besarle. Y entonces se dio cuenta: no podía besarle.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Había estado casi dos años esperando ese momento! ¿Por qué ahora no podía? Se separó de él tanto como le permitía la posición y apartó la vista, y así, sin mirarle, le colocó las manos en la cintura para hacer que se levantara.

El moreno estaba atónito. Aquella sonrisa tan bonita que tenía había desaparecido, y el rubor provocado por el alcohol y la cercanía entre ambos cuerpos se había convertido en uno más fuerte producido por la vergüenza. Sin decir nada, se levantó y se marchó sin intención de volver.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** La verdad es que pretendía que este capítulo llegara hasta más adelante, pero al final me ha parecido que este era un buen momento para dejar el capítulo. Ya sé que soy malvada, pero cada vez queda menos para que mi maldad termine (?).


	14. Capítulo 13: 16 años

Kid estaba de muy mal humor, y lo peor era que no sabía porqué. Cuando llegó al palacio, subió directamente a las estancias que ocupaba y sólo volvió a salir cuando decidió que le hacía falta descargar toda esa rabia que tenía en el interior.

Podría haber cogido su espada y destrozar el filo peleando contra un árbol, o podría haberle pedido a su amigo Killer que luchara contra él, vencerle le habría puesto contento. Pero no le apetecía, así que decidió bajar a los establos a por un chico al que había descubierto hacía un par de días. Por lo que había visto, no podía estar seguro de cuales eran sus gustos reales, pero estaba seguro de que su oficio no era el de mozo de cuadras.

Como príncipe, no le costó mucho que el joven lo siguiera. Pensar en los motivos que habían hecho que le escogiera hacía que el enfado creciera aun más: piel tostada y cabello azabache; era una lástima que tuviera los ojos marrones y nariz de patata. Era una cara bastante aburrida, pero lo cierto era que hacía prácticamente dos años que se fijaba siempre en el mismo tipo de hombre, muy parecido a su moreno y muy diferente de su amigo rubio. Pero no le apetecía verle la cara, no le apetecía recordar que había rechazado al que realmente deseaba y que ahora tenía que conformarse con alguien que seguro que no sería sólo para él.

El pelirrojo no habló mucho, se limitó a dejarse hacer, apenas disfrutando, sin que el pobre chico pudiera arrancarle demasiados gemidos por mucho que se esmerara en ello. Pero no iba a culparlo, no era culpa suya. La cosa mejoró cuando Kid lo puso a cuatro patas y lo folló desde atrás, con los ojos cerrados para fingir que se trataba de Law. Eso era lo que se le daba mejor últimamente, fingir que la persona con la que estaba era su moreno. Pero el tormento era demasiado grande aquella vez, apenas fue capaz de correrse, y tan pronto como abandonó el interior del chico, le pagó y le ordenó que se marchara. A la mañana siguiente no recordaría que había gemido el nombre del campesino más de una vez.

* * *

><p>El rubio había evitado visitar a su amigo toda la noche, pero el que no se personara a la hora de desayunar a pesar de que su padre no se encontraba presente le pareció motivo suficiente como para saltarse él también esa comida.<p>

Entró sin llamar, tal y como hacía años que se había acostumbrado a hacer, y lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto: Kid estaba completamente desnudo en la cama con aspecto totalmente relajado, pero era evidente que se había dormido ignorando el destrozo de su alrededor, pues a su alrededor había restos de cerámica y el príncipe tenía un buen corte en la mano, seguramente producto de lo que fuera que había estado haciendo en el dormitorio la noche anterior.

Sonrió un poco, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea que seguro que podría animar a su amigo. Animarlo, o asustarlo. Sin pensar mucho en ello, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le metió un mechón rubio por la nariz. Acto seguido, Kid se incorporó con cara de susto y empezó a estornudar.

- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó con expresión mal humorada.

- Sólo quería hacerte cosquillas - Dijo sonriendo -. Anoche no bajaste a cenar y hoy te has saltado el desayuno. Dime, ¿qué pasa?

- Nada - El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros -, sólo me apetecía echar un polvo.

- Ya - Miró los restos del jarrón -... Pero no te apetecía con la persona que conseguiste llevarte a la cama, ¿verdad?

- No - Kid miró hacia otro lado, no queriendo verle la cara -. Fui un capullo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Habíamos bebido un poco, él no está acostumbrado así que - Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir hablando -... No quise aprovecharme de él.

- Le amas.

- ¿Qué? - La voz del príncipe sonó indignada - ¡No!

Killer tragó saliva, sabía que no estaba equivocado y sólo se le ocurría una forma de demostrárselo. El pelirrojo seguía sin mirarle, así que le giró la cara para fijar la mirada en la suya un momento y, después, cerró los ojos y besó sus labios. Fue algo rápido, apenas premeditado, y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras su amigo le apartaba bruscamente, algo muy alejado de lo que habría ocurrido hace un año.

- ¿¡Qué coño haces!? - Espetó el príncipe.

- ¿Lo ves? Le amas - No dejó que le respondiera -. Hace un año, como mucho, habrías estado encantado de que te besara - Hablaba en voz baja, como si temiera que alguien pudiera estar escuchándoles -. Que te besara y que te dejara hacer otras cosas.

Ésta vez fue Kid el que tragó saliva. Su amigo tenía razón. ¿Cuando había dejado de desear a Killer? Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado atrás sus sentimientos hacia el rubio, ¿pero cuando había dejado de desear tener su cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo? ¿Cuando había dejado de imaginar el contacto de sus labios contra los suyos mientras sus lenguas disputaban una batalla para conseguir dominar la del otro? Plantearse esas preguntas le hacía sentirse frustrado, especialmente porque conocía la respuesta. Amaba al moreno, a su chico sin nombre, y probablemente éste no querría volver a verle, no después de como se había marchado. Le había roto el corazón, y ahora era el suyo el que se rompía en mil pedazos. Ojalá pudiera arrancárselo y guardar los trozos en un bote. Al menos de esa forma podría entregárselo a Law y que viera que por lo menos en el último momento había sufrido por él. Así sabría que le había amado de verdad. Pero no podía hacer eso.

* * *

><p>Law ya había empezado a extrañarse de que sus tías no regresaran cuando alguien llamó a su puerta, pero no eran sus tías. Abrió de todos modos, sólo porque deseaba tener algo de contacto humano por una vez.<p>

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el aspecto que tenían sus visitantes, aún más extraños que la apariencia de su príncipe (aunque ahora sabía que nunca sería su príncipe), pues se trataba de una mujer con un largo vestido negro, unas botas de color fucsia y el pelo rosa; y un hombre muy pálido, con un peinado que no era capaz de describir, extraordinariamente alto y gordinflón y con los labios de color... ¿Era eso morado? Su primer instinto fue cerrar la puerta y regresar a su dormitorio, consciente de que no podían verle hablando con desconocidos y, además, algo en aquellas personas le parecía extraño, como si algún tipo de magia los envolviera, una magia malvada de la que debía alejarse.

Pero Law se dio cuenta de que aquel aura rodeaba más al hombre, y él sabía que las brujas sólo eran mujeres, por lo que no tenía nada que temer. La chica tampoco tenía ninguna verruga en la nariz, ni llevaba una escoba, y ninguno de los dos iba acompañado por un gato. Entonces recordó que él tenía una espada, y supo que no tenía nada que temer.

- Te veo triste, chico - Dijo una voz, y al menor le costó saber que era la del hombre y no la de la chica del cabello rosado.

- No sé por qué - Su voz sonó algo temblorosa, porque creía que sus ojos no lo delatarían ante nadie -, no tengo motivos para estar triste.

- No te preocupes, cielo - La muchacha le sonrió -. Sabemos guardar un secreto, horohorohoro.

- No estoy triste - Insistió frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Qué queréis?

- Vaya, es una lástima - Respondió el mayor con la voz melosa -. Nosotros queríamos ayudarte a olvidar tu dolor...

- ¡Pero para ello debes seguirnos! - Exclamó la chica, interrumpiendo a su amo.

- No creo que... - Negó con la cabeza un par de veces y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, queriendo entrar en la casa de nuevo y encerrarse dentro, pero de repente se quedó en silencio, y sintió como se le nublaban los ojos.

Sus pies avanzaron solos como si lo manejaran los hilos de un titiritero. Intentó darles la orden de que pararan, que dejaran de dar pasos, que dejaran de caminar, pero no le obedecieron. Incluso quiso gritar esa misma orden, pero la voz no le salió. Sus ojos tampoco le obedecían, se limitaban a mirar hacia delante, y encima la vista seguía nublada y sin dejarle ver claramente lo que tenía delante. Cada vez veía peor, y pronto fue incapaz de distinguir lo que tenía delante, ni siquiera a las dos figuras que caminaban dos o tres pasos por delante suyo ni los árboles que le rodeaban. Al final ni siquiera sabía si estaba en el bosque. No oía nada, salvo una voz que le repetía:

- Tocad el huso...

Pero Law no quería tocar nada que no pudiera ver.

- ¡Tocad el huso! - Insistió la voz - ¡Tocad el huso!

Y finalmente su brazo se extendió, su cerebro incapaz de pedirle que no lo hiciera, que se alejara de allí inmediatamente, totalmente exhausto por el esfuerzo que le suponía intentar resistir a esa extraña fuerza que lo dominaba.

Sólo notó un pequeño pinchazo, apenas sintió dolor, pero su visión dejó de estar nublada para volverse completamente negra, y casi no sintió nada cuando sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo de espaldas, golpeándose con una piedra justo entre los omoplatos. Lo último que alcanzó a oír fueron las risas de sus acompañantes, llenándole la mente por completo y dejándola vacía después. Y ya no sintió tristeza, pero tampoco sintió el frío de la noche ni el cosquilleo de la hierba entre los dedos, ni tampoco la tierra humedeciéndole la ropa hasta llegar a su piel.

* * *

><p>Baby 5 había desobedecido a Monet por primera vez en 16 años, llevándose la varita de la cabaña y llevándola escondida en la cintura. No dudó en usarla, y por eso ahora volaba por el cielo tan rápido como le permitían sus heridas, y es que aunque la magia había mejorado mucho el pronóstico, sabía que no tenía el tiempo necesario para realizar los hechizos que la dejarían completamente sana. Tenía prisa, mucha prisa, y el deber de llegar al que había sido su hogar durante tantos años antes de que lo hicieran Moria y su fiel sierva Perona, sólo así podría salvar a su pequeño. Ya no se trataba con su obligación para con el Rey Doflamingo y su esposa, sino que a lo largo del tiempo había desarrollado un gran afecto hacia el bebé, llegándole a querer como si fuera su propio hijo. Debía y quería salvarlo.<p>

Pero llegó demasiado tarde. A pocos metros de la cabaña, lo suficiente lejos del río como para no verlo pero lo bastante cerca como para oírle, el cuerpo de Law yacía inherte en el suelo. El hada sabía que no estaba muerto porque conocía la maldición, pero estaba seguro de que nadie más en el mundo se daría cuenta. Debía proteger su cuerpo para que nadie intentara deshacerse de él, o peor aún, que lo profanaran como en las viejas historias.

Con un ligero movimiento de varita, hizo que el cuerpo del príncipe levitara unos metros por encima del suelo. Los brazos le colgaban a los lados como si realmente estuviera muerto, pero aun así la morena lo hizo avanzar lentamente hasta la cabaña y, una vez dentro, hizo que se elevara un par de metros más para que no chocara contra las escaleras, y lo dejó en el suelo.

Sin magia, como se había acostumbrado a hacer después de tantos años, deshizo la cama y, ahora sí, con otro movimiento de varita, metió al chico en la cama. Lo tapó con cuidado, colocando la piel de lobo sobre la sábana para que se sintiera feliz al despertar.

En cuanto el Sol se puso, salió de la cabaña y partió hacia el palacio. Debía hablar con Doflamingo sobre lo ocurrido, confesar su error al dejarlo solo, y empezar a buscar a una muchacha capaz de amar a Law nada más verlo, para que pudiera besarle y despertarle.

* * *

><p>- ¿Law? - Llamó Kid en cuanto entró en la cabaña - ¿Estás ahí?<p>

La cabaña estaba totalmente oscura, pero aunque fuera de noche era extraño que el moreno no contestara, por lo que subió por las escaleras y entró en el dormitorio sin llamar.

- Ah, ahí estás - Estaba tan contento de verlo que incluso sus ojos del color del ámbar sonreían -... Venga, levantate, he venido a verte.

Retiró la piel de lobo y la sábana, pero Law no se movió. El pelirrojo le sacudió un poco el brazo, asustándose cada vez más al ver que el cuerpo del menor no reaccionaba de ningún modo.

Kid tenía muy mal carácter, pero había amado a ese chico con locura, por eso le costaba tanto creer que hubiera fallecido. El día anterior parecía feliz, quizás le había pedido que le besara para tener un último recuerdo de él, como el anciano que sabe que la muerte se avecina y quiere cumplir con su última voluntad. Y él, el estúpido Kid, con sus tonterías de niño pequeño, le había rechazado cuando por fin le tenía.

Se sentó a su lado, le cogió la mano con firmeza y la aguantó entre sus manos, abriéndola para sentir la caricia de ésta en su mejilla por última vez y, entonces, frunció el ceño: algo le había arañado la piel. No había dejado marca, por supuesto, pero el príncipe sabía de sobras lo suaves que eran las manos de su amado, así que miró sus dedos uno por uno, empezando por el meñique y terminando por el índice. Y al observar el índice detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que en la punta de la primera falange había algo clavado. Parecía una astilla y no parecía estar clavada en gran profundidad, así que el pelirrojo se metió ese dedo en la boca y empezó a succionar. Si el chico había muerto, no permitiría que nada borrara la perfección de su cuerpo, iba a dejarlo como creía que era el día antes. Cuando la punta de la astilla hubo salido, Kid cerró los dientes a su alrededor y tiró con fuerza hasta extraerla del todo, escupiéndola en el suelo.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Law seguía caliente, y eso significaba que había muerto hacía muy poquito. Lo miró detenidamente, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Le acarició una oreja con el dedo índice, y después ese mismo dedo trazó una línea por la mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios. Parecía que sólo estuviera durmiendo plácidamente, en paz consigo mismo.

No era algo que decidiera hacer, simplemente lo hizo sin pensar. Sus narices estaban tan cerca que le pareció notar la respiración del moreno acompasándose con la suya, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Apoyó la frente en la del menor y se quedó quieto unos segundos, dubitativo, sin entender que era lo que le empujaba a actuar, consciente de que estaba haciendo mal, pero a la vez consciente de que no lo sabría nadie.

Besó esos labios que tanto deseaba. Fue un beso casto, puro y lleno de amor que no podía compararse con ninguno de los que de verdad le apetecía darle, llenos de deseo y lujúria a pesar del amor que sentía por él, pero aun así era mucho más de lo que podía pedir en ese momento.


	15. Capítulo 14: Dulce despertar

**N/A: **La verdad es que he tardado mucho en escribir este capítulo, me faltaba la inspiración y me enganchaba mucho más de lo normal; pero aquí está, y sé que estábais deseando leer esta escena ;)

* * *

><p>Apretó los ojos con fuerza, como cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana pero a él le apetecía seguir durmiendo, incluso pensó en desperezarse un poco, pero entonces su nariz notó algo que no debía estar allí: el aroma de Kid.<p>

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente en una muy mal disimulada sorpresa, ya que aun con sentir al pelirrojo tan cerca no esperaba que estuviera ahí de verdad. Sin querer, su mano fue directamente hacia sus propios labios, ¿había sido real ese beso o sólo lo había soñado? Los brazos de Kid le envolvieron con fuerza, sus labios le cubrieron la cara de besos.

- Soy un estúpido - Dijo el príncipe -. No debería haberme ido anoche.

- ¿Por qué te marchaste? - Preguntó el moreno, incapaz de decir nada más mientras correspondía a ese abrazos - ¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo?

- Creía - No quería decirle que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que le amaba, porque no sabía lo que sentía el moreno -... Creía que si me quedaba me estaría aprovechando de ti.

- Oh - El menor desvió la mirada -, pero no lo habrías hecho.

- Lo sé - El ambarino intentó sonreír.

Seguramente sonreír debería haber sido fácil tras ver que Law no había muerto. Probablemente debería haberse sorprendido en el mismo momento en el que le había visto apretar los ojos con fuerza. Pero no lo hizo. Algo en el cerebro del pelirrojo había hecho un clic inesperado, haciendo que su mente corriera a través de sus recuerdos. Ciertos acontecimientos que creía haber olvidado reaparecieron en su memoria:

_- Oír bien todos vosotros - Empezó Moria -. El príncipe sí crecerá dotado de gran inteligencia y don de palabra, podrá ser amado por cuantos lo conozcan... Pero, al cumplir 16 años, antes de que el Sol se ponga, se pinchará el dedo con el huso de una rueca... ¡Y morirá!_

_La reina se puso histérica, el Rey Doflamingo intentó por todos los medios que se detuviera al hechicero, y una de las hadas intentó arreglarlo con su don._

_- Dulce príncipe - Empezó con dulzura -, si por ese desdichado hechizo te ha de herir el huso de una rueca, que haya un rayo de esperanza en el don que te concedo. No la muerte, sólo en un profundo sueño la fatal profecía se cumplirá, y de ese sueño hechicero despertarás al calor del primer beso de amor._

_La mañana siguiente, el bebé había desaparecido._

Kid hizo un esfuerzo por recordar el aspecto del recién nacido, buscando rasgos similares a los del joven que tenía delante. Vio en él los cabellos negros como una noche sin luna, los ojos grises y brillantes como el acero de las mejores espadas, y vio también la piel morena propia de un plebeyo excepto porque era igual de morena en los lugares que la ropa cubría. Era como si el Sol le hubiera besado toda la piel.

- Law - Lo llamó con una diminuta sonrisa forzada -, parecías totalmente dormido, ¿qué te pasaba?

Necesitaba saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Le sonaba que el nombre del príncipe era Law, y que las hadas eran 3, justo como las tías del ojigrís. Se exprimió el cerebro para saber si el chico había dicho los nombres de sus tías, y en caso afirmativo, si estos coincidían con el de las hadas.

- Ah, pues la verdad es que fue algo extraño... - Se le escapó una risa forzada -. Yo salí de la cabaña porque un hombre y una chica me pidieron ayuda, pero de repente sentí que mi cuerpo no respondía. Lo único que recuerdo es que me pinché el dedo con el huso de una rueca y, después - Se encogió de hombros intentando quitarle importancia -..., soy incapaz de recordar nada más. Todo se volvió negro.

- Ya veo - Respondió con un hilo de voz -... Sí, es algo extraño.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Que fuera un príncipe le dificultaba mucho las cosas, y encima no era un príncipe cualquiera, ese era el príncipe. No era que temiera la cólera de Doflamingo, pero tampoco le entusiasmaba ser quien la sufriera. Frunció un poco el ceño antes de hablar, no del todo convencido por la alternativa que se la había ocurrido pero bastante satisfecho por parte de lo que comportaba si Law estaba de acuerdo.

- Oye - Le besó la comisura de los labios con suavidad -... ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí y te vienes conmigo a mi reino?

- ¿Eh? - El moreno se apartó un poco, aunque la idea de marcharse para no volver con Kid le entusiasmaba - ¡Sí! ¿Por qué no?

No era que el menor no hubiera pensado en sus tías, pero la idea de algo de libertad era muy tentadora. Además... Tanto él como Kid parecían bien predispuestos a que sus sueños se cumplieran. Estaba tan convencido de ello que hasta se le escapó la risa tonta. Tiró un poco de su brazo para que se colocara sobre él y poder besarle tanto como quisiera con toda la comodidad del mundo.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, una de las manos pálidas del ambarino ya se habían colado bajo su camisa y le acariciaba un costado con suavidad, haciendo que sintiera una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, y es que nadie, ni siquiera Kid, le había tocado nunca de esa forma. Sus labios no se separaban de los suyos más que para respirar, desgastándose mutuamente. No importaba que esos fueran los primeros besos del moreno, su lengua no pensaba dejarse dominar con tanta facilidad.

La postura hacía que el menor sintiera el miembro erecto del pelirrojo contra su ingle, y casi sin darse cuenta empezó a frotarse contra él. Los jadeos escapaban de sus labios haciendo que se avergonzara, en parte por lo obsceno del sonido y en parte porque aunque ambas erecciones se rozaran lo hacían con la ropa de por medio. Kid no tardó en perder la poca paciencia que tenía y se separó de él para quitarse la camisa, momento que el ojigrís aprovechó para quitarse la suya.

Hacía algo de frío, pero no les importaba, el contacto de la piel del otro se encargaba de mantener el calor. Cuando por fin el pelirrojo deshizo las lazadas del pantalón de Law para poder desnudarlo del todo, el menor se tapó la cara con las manos, ocultando unas mejillas tan rojas como el cabello de príncipe.

- Mírame - Ordenó Kid, y al ver que no le obedecía le apartó las manos él mismo -. Sabes lo que quiero hacerte, ¿verdad?

- Sí... - Respondió débilmente pero mostrando algo de seguridad al clavar la mirada en los ojos ambarinos que le observaban detenidamente.

- ¿Nervioso - Preguntó sin rastro de burla en su voz -? Irá bien, no te preocupes...

Antes de que el mayor pudiera decir nada más, el moreno se colocó a cuatro patas sobre el colchón, regalándole unas buenas vistas. Como respuesta, el pelirrojo le dio un besito en una nalga y apoyó la punta de su miembro en la entrada del contrario.

- ¿Estás seguro de que tú también lo quieres - Preguntó con suavidad -? No quiero que te sientas obligado, si no quieres no pasa nada.

- Cállate - Realmente se estaba esforzando para que los nervios no le tiñeran la voz -, y hazlo de una vez.

- Está bien, está bien - Esta vez sí se rió -... Pero quiero verte la cara mientrastanto.

Con más cuidado del que habría sido más habitual en él, cogió el brazo de Law para sentarlo frente a él y aprovechó para recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada. Habría esperado que el menor lo mirara con timidez, pero en lugar de eso parecía que los nervios iniciales de la primera vez hubieran desaparecido por completo, y ahora sus preciosos ojos grises lo miraban casi con ferocidad.

Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos en ningún momento, le dio un beso en una mano y después llevó esa misma mano tostada hasta su miembro para que lo masturbara mientras él le hacía lo mismo. Sonrió un poco al ver su expresión concentrada, pero no tardó en perderla cuando se le escapó el primer gemido. Era la primera vez que probaba las manos de Law y ya las adoraba, pero no estaba dispuesto a ser el único que disfrutara, de modo que aumentó el ritmo de los movimientos de su mano para intentar que la expresión del moreno cambiara.

- Ngh - Se le escapó casi de inmediato -... Ah... Así...

- ¿Te gusta? - Preguntó sólo para poder oír la respuesta.

- S-Sí - Se esforzó en responder -... Ngh... No pares.

- Yngh... ¿Qué tal si - Apretó el glande con la mano libre - hago esto?

- ¡Ah! - Estaba claro que le gustaba, porque trató de hacer lo mismo, ganándose otro de los gemidos del pelirrojo.

Pronto, el glande del príncipe estuvo cubierto por el líquido seminal, y el ojigrís parecía más que dispuesto a dejarse hacer lo que tenía en mente. Era hora de pasar a algo más duro. Colocó a Law de espaldas contra el colchón y se colocó entre sus piernas, pero no iba a ir a lo bruto, iba a ir tan despacio como su cordura le permitiera.

- Law - Colocó una de sus piernas sobre su hombro y empezó a acariciar su entrada con el dedo índice -, esto podría dolerte un poco.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a asustarse ya tenía un dedo en su interior. No dejó de mirarle a los ojos en ningún momento, pendiente de todas sus expresiones para no propasarse en ningún momento. Si para el menor era demasiado doloroso, pararía.

Pero no parecía dolerle, así que no sólo empezó a mover el dígito sino que además añadió un segundo dedo sin problemas.

- Au - Se le escapó, y enseguida cerró la boca avergonzado -... Estoy bien.

- Pararé en cuanto me lo pidas - Le recordó -, no quiero hacerte daño.

- Lo sé - Sonrió un poquito, feliz porque esas palabras hacían que se sintiera más seguro -, pero estoy bien. Sigue.

La luz de la luna se colaba a través de los cristales iluminando la estancia con suavidad, pero lejos de darle un aspecto tétrico a la escena, le daba un aire de romanticismo y misterio. Kid nunca había sido una persona romántica, pero ver el cuerpo tostado de Law moviéndose bajo el suyo en contraste con la pálida luz que tocaba su cuerpo desnudo era algo muy erótico que podía despertarle el romanticismo incluso a él. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ese momento, y seguramente fue por eso que el gemido que escapó de los labios del moreno cuando por fin encontró la próstata le sonó dulce como la voz melódica de una princesa que se enamora por primera vez.

El pelirrojo empezó a separar los dedos para intentar dilatar lo máximo posible al ojigrís, aunque aun con todas las atenciones que le estaba dedicando no estaba seguro de que fuera capaz de aguantarlo. Cuando consideró que era suficiente, introdujo el tercer dígito, y esta vez esperó antes de moverlos.

- Te prometo que cuando deje de dolerte te gustará - Le aseguró el mayor besando sus párpados para intentar tranquilizarlo -. Ya casi está.

- No sé - Quería confiar en él, de verdad quería -... No esperaba que doliera tan - Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando los dedos que tenía en su interior golpearon su próstata una vez más - ¡Ah!

- ¿Mejor - Preguntó, y después empezó a repartir besos por sus mejillas -? Si no estás mejor, puedo abrazarte toda la noche y ya está.

- Sí - Sonrió un poco y lo abrazó mientras besaba sus labios una vez más -... Quiero seguir.

El menor no pudo evitar quejarse cuando el pelirrojo retiró los dedos. La protesta, pero, no duró mucho tiempo, porque antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, los dedos que segundos antes habían estado en su interior habían sido sustituidos por el miembro del mayor. En sus sueños el dolor de la primera vez nunca había existido, por lo que lo que estaba sintiendo era mucho más doloroso de lo que había imaginado, pero no tanto como esperaba después de haber sentido esos dedos moviéndose en su interior. Él, además, no estaba dispuesto a que el príncipe lo tomara por alguien débil, por lo que clavó los ojos en la mirada ambarina del otro y separó las piernas tanto como pudo, intentando que la punta del miembro que tenía en el interior se convirtiera en la mayor extensión de éste posible.

El príncipe sabía que estaba a punto de perder el control. Se estaba esforzando mucho por ser paciente, cuidadoso e ir despacio, pero sabía que eso no sería así durante muchos minutos así.

- Law, yo - Murmuró, consciente de que su impulsividad habitual iba a estallar en cualquier momento -... Deseaba mucho esto. Lo sabes, ¿no?

- S-Sí - Consiguió responder entre gemidos, a esas alturas más de placer que de dolor -. Y-Yo tamngh... ¡Ah!

Bien, si el chico estaba gimiendo de esa forma era evidente que ya no necesitaba contenerse más. Empezó a embestir con fuerza mientras devoraba con ansias los labios del otro como si fuera el último ser humano del mundo, como si de verdad pretendiera fundirse con él en una sola persona. Sabía que el menor sentía que podría partirse en dos en cualquier momento, pero ya no le importaba. En ese momento lo único que existía para él eran los gemidos del ojigrís llenándole los oídos, las uñas que se clavaban con fuerza en su espalda, la torpeza del chico moviendo las caderas bajo las suyas.

Y de repente, paró. Paró y dejó que el moreno moviera las caderas bajo su cuerpo e intentara sentirlo aún más adentro, que luchara por no separarse de su miembro, que le demostrara que estaba tan ansioso de su cuerpo como él mismo lo estaba del suyo, que demostrara cuanto le deseaba.

Y así fue. Law aún no se había quitado de encima la torpeza de la primera vez, pero aun así no pensaba parar hasta que su cuerpo no diera más de si. Estaba a punto de correrse, pero no le importaba. Seguiría hasta que el pelirrojo no pudiera más.

- Kid, voy a...

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. En lugar de contestar, el ambarino sonrió con una suavidad que nunca le había visto, agarró sus caderas con ambas manos para alzarlas un poco y empezó a embestir prácticamente con rabia. Quería terminar junto al menor, y por muchas ganas que le tuviera, tenía más aguante que él. Lo soltó sólo el tiempo necesario para cogerle una mano y que ésta le acariciara el rostro, el cuello, el pecho y por último pellizcara uno de sus pezones, provocando que se mordiera el labio para disimular un gemido.

No tenía necesidad de esconder lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero aun así, que lo oyera gemir por un mero pellizco... Quiso mirar hacia otro lado pero no lo hizo, queriendo no perderse la expresión de Law cuando ambos se vaciaran, y es que sabía que había alcanzado el punto en el que se correría cuando las paredes del menor se estrecharan alrededor de su miembro.

Cuando hubieron terminado, Kid se fijó en la preciosa sonrisa que adornaba la cara del moreno, y no pudo evitar besarle la frente, las mejillas y los labios. No era consciente de la expresión de profunda felicidad que tenía en la cara. Se notaba que el ojigrís estaba exhausto, pero el mayor no quiso mencionarlo, limitándose a salir de su interior con cuidado y a acariciarle los costados con mucha suavidad, como si lo que acabaran de hacer no fuera algo prohibido y se tratara de algo totalmente inocente.

El príncipe esperó a que Law se durmiera antes de mencionar las palabras que hacía horas que se habían encallado en su garganta y que temía decir más que nada en el mundo, porque sabía que la confesión de ese secreto podría significar la perdición de ambas, y aunque su vida había dejado de preocuparle hacía demasiado tiempo, la de su amor le importaba más que nada.

- Te amo tanto, Law - Le susurró al oído mientras le acariciaba las mejillas -... Te amo, te amo, te amo.

Pero Law no estaba dormido.

**N/A:** Espero que os haya gustado mucho y recibir algunos reviews (positivos o negativos, como siempre, pero si son negativos que sean constructivos por favor). Es posible que vuelva a tardar en publicar porque tengo exámenes justo la segunda semana de exámenes (o puede ser que eso me de inspiración infinita, nunca se sabe), yo aviso por si acaso.


End file.
